A Little Less Than Perfect
by ForeverHappens
Summary: Mikan Sakura's is life perfect. She's the student council president of her school, always the top of her class and got accepted to her dream college which is in the US. Then the famous moviestar, Natsume Hyuuga, goes to their school. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters.**_

_**Okay, so the title of this story is from one of my reviewers. Since I lack in imagination, someone else had to think of another title for me. :) anyway, here's the summary:**_

_**Girl-next-door, Mikan Sakura's life is perfect. She's the student council president of her school, always the top of her class and got accepted to her dream colleges which are in the US. Although she isn't a cheerleader or part of the popular crowd, everyone likes her. But when a certain famous movie star, Natsume Hyuuga, visits their school to research for a part, things start to go not the way that she planned it. Will Mikan finally realize that being perfect is impossible? And why is perfection so important to her anyway? Will she be able to find true love at last?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1<strong>_

"Oh, thank God," Hotaru said when I got to the student council's office after school, "you're here."

"Yeah," I said, closing the door behind me. "Where is everybody?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Well, apparently the others didn't get the memo that there was a meeting today."

"What?" I said, surprised. Because I was sure I sent everyone that memo last week. A hundred percent sure. "But today's meeting is important."

"Tell that to them."

I sighed. "Well, I don't see why we should proceed with this, since there's only the two of us. How about Wednesday?"

"Fine. Wednesday. But if the others aren't here by then, we're taking them off the student council."

"Hotaru," I said.

She raised her hands defensively. "I'm just saying."

"Wednesday," I repeated.

"Okay," she said. "I'll make sure they get the memo this time."

I smiled at her. "Thanks. I'll be going now."

She nodded. "Okay, bye."

* * *

><p>When I got home, I placed my car keys in the bowl right beside the door, and removed my shoes. Our house was quiet as usual, since it was only me and my mother who lived here. And most of the time, my mom isn't even home.<p>

"Mom?" I called. But it was only silence that followed. Well, it was only four o'clock anyway. I knew she doesn't get home until eight or nine in the evening.

So I headed upstairs to my room and did my homework and student council stuff. I didn't why or how, but it was really shocking to have won the position of student council president, this year. I mean, Hotaru could've won, since she had more potential in becoming a leader than me, but the people picked me. Well, maybe because I was always nice to people. And Hotaru, well, had a low patience when it comes to people. So now, I'm stuck with this position until I graduate. Well, at least this was my senior year already. So that meant that I'll only bear it for a few months. At least my mom was happy when she found out that I won. "Oh, this is so fantastic," she'd said. "This will definitely look good in your college application." _Oh yeah, which reminds me._

I raced downstairs, then outside to our mailbox. God, how could I have forgotten something so important? I never forget things. There was no time to get mad at myself now, since right now, I was holding my future in my hands. The return address said, University of California, Los Angeles. The truth was, this was my mom's idea. She told me that studying in The University of Tokyo would be a waste (because ever since Junior High, I was always the top of my class) of my "smartness" as she said it. So, she urged me to apply to collages in America, and see how it goes. So during my junior year, I worked my butt of essays and filled out applications (courtesy of my mom's friends from the US, who so kindly mailed us applications from Harvard, Stanford, Yale and UCLA). I already got accepted in Harvard, Stanford and Yale. But to be honest, I really wasn't sure if I wanted to go to those colleges, no matter how prestigious they are.

I opened the huge manila envelope.

_Dear Mikan Sakura,_

_Congratulations! It is our great pleasure to offer you admission to UCLA for the Fall Quarter 2011._

_You were selected from the largest pool of university candidates in the nation—more than 55,000 applicants. Your academic achievements and personal talents are exceptional, and your intellect and imagination will thrive at UCLA. We want you to join us in the Class of 2012—_

Oh. My. God. I can't believe it. I got accepted! I didn't know what I did next, but it sure wasn't the student-council-president Mikan, or the best-daughter-in-the-world Mikan. Or the-girl-next-door-Mikan, which everyone knew. It was just me, Mikan. I jumped up and down across our front lawn, and I knew a lot of neighbours were watching, but I didn't care. It was funny, though. When I got my acceptance letters from Harvard, Stanford and Yale, I wasn't this happy. But whatever, I was going to UCLA!

* * *

><p>After I got my acceptance letter from UCLA, I was in a good mood to cook dinner. Usually, me and my mom just order something, and since she was the mother, it was her job to cook. But since she wasn't even home at all, the job turned over to me.<p>

"Oh wow," my mom said, as she sat on the dining table. "Did you make these?"

"Yup."

She inhaled one more time. "It smells so good. What's the occasion?"

I smiled. "Well…"

Suddenly, her phone rang from the dining table. This was usually normal for us. Since my mom was Yuka Sakura the best lawyer in all of Tokyo, her cellphone always joined us for dinner. Or breakfast.

She answered it immediately after, two rings. "Yuka Sakura. Yes… wait, I thought that was on Monday? No? Well, okay… see you then." She smiled at me. "Sorry about that. What was-"

Her phone rang again. She gave me one apologetic look before answering it. "Yuka Sakura… oh… I forgot all about that… don't worry… I'll take care of it. Okay, bye."

"Sorry," she said again. "What was it you wanted to say?"

I sighed. Really, this was getting old real fast. "Mom I-"

Then, her phone rang. Again. She looked at me in a I'm-really-sorry-but-I-really-have-to-take-this-and-I-hope-you-understand way. She answered her cellphone again. "Yuka Sakura. What case? Oh, the one with the murder-" she stood up from the table and went to the living room to talk. Something told me that she won't be joining me for dinner anymore, so I also stood up, covered me mom's plate with plastic wrap, put it in the refrigerator, and ate by myself again. Oh well, it's not like I wasn't used to this. Because I totally was. I think.

* * *

><p>My dad died three years ago. That was the reason why it was only me and my mom left. Well, if my sister, Misaki, hadn't married right after college, it could've been the three of us. But my sister and I were different. When she was in high school, she was this crazy, hormonal teenager who would sneak out at midnight, to go to some party. It was crazy during that time.<p>

While it was her and my mom who were close, it was me and my dad who were the best of friends. We always went out on weekends. Instead of my mom, he was the one who I was usually with when I had to do some shopping. And ironic as it was, he was the one who I went to for advice. When I got to junior high, it was usually about boys. I didn't know why, but I wasn't embarrassed to tell him those things at all. My mom was already busy back then. But not as busy as she was now. When my dad died, she freaked. Like, she gave away all his things, threw out his pictures in the house. It was painful to watch. Mostly because, even though my dad died, I never wanted to forget him. But my mom did. Back then I thought it was just her way of grieving. But Misaki didn't think so. She thought that Mom just didn't want to grieve, so that was why she was throwing all things of Dad. But then, Misaki met Tsubasa, and I guess she needed him at that time, so she married him, just after three months. My mom didn't mind, though. She just found the wedding preparations an excuse to do something and worry about something. Now that my sister left, I completely wanted to be okay for my mom, so she wouldn't have to worry about anything else. After my dad died, I did everything I could to be the perfect daughter for her. I got good grades, took part time jobs, studied my SAT's even though I was only a sophomore back then, ran for student council president, and actually won that position. Oh, and applied to a dozen colleges abroad. And let's add getting accepted to all of those schools I applied to, especially UCLA, even though she didn't know about that yet. UCLA, I mean. But she will. I hope.

I read my acceptance letter one more time, wishing my dad was here. I'm sure he would throw a huge party just for it. I knew my dad. He would take me out on dinner just for getting a high mark on my latest algebra test. So it was a pity that he wasn't here when I was succeeding in almost everything. I didn't know how long grieving was supposed to be, but for me three years still isn't enough. _I still miss you, Dad._

* * *

><p>"Really, is that true?"<p>

I nodded for like, the hundredth time. It was lunch, and I was sitting at our usual lunch table with my student council friends. Also, I needed to remind them that there was a meeting later, after school.

"Wow, UCLA," Anna, my pink-haired friend said. "You are so lucky."

I shrugged. Although I was jumping with joy the other day, I gave some thought about it. When I went to UCLA in the fall, did that mean I had to leave my mom? Alone? Well of course it did. And I really didn't want that. I was the only one she had, and here I was, leaving her. A part of me wanted to go so much. But, another part wanted to stay beside my mother, and be the-perfect-daughter-Mikan for her. Although, to be honest, I was getting a little tired of it. Sure, it made my mom happy and contented, but three years of striving to be perfect, well, it was getting old already. I just wanted to be Mikan. Whoever she is, I haven't found out yet.

"Okay," Hotaru said, opening her mini-notebook. "If any of you guys forget today's meeting, I will literally push you off the student council."

"You can't do that," Tobita Yuu, another member of the student council, told her. "You're only the vice president. And besides-" he nodded at me. "-even Mikan couldn't do that."

Hotaru gave him the evil eye. "You know what I mean."

"No," he said. "Actually, I don't."

Hotaru just rolled his eyes at him and turned to me. "So, UCLA, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"So what, you're staying in America for good?"

Even I didn't know this myself. "I don't yet. My mom still doesn't know."

"Really?" Nonoko, another member of the student council, with blue hair, said to me, her eyes wide.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"But didn't you also get accecpted in Harvard?" Hotaru asked me.

"Yes."

"And you're choosing UCLA over that?" she sounded surprised.

I didn't know what came over me, but suddenly my head started to spin, my heartbeat got faster, and my hands started to get clammy. "Look," I told her, my voice even. "You don't run my life, okay? No one does. If you don't like what I'm doing in my life, then just stay out of it."

Suddenly the whole table became quiet. Then, Hotaru stood up, put her bag over her shoulder, and held her tray. "You know what," she told me acidly, "I will." Then she stormed out of the cafeteria.

A part of me wanted to follow her and apologize. But I really wanted to just let her be. It was about time Hotaru realized that she wasn't in any place of controlling me. No one was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo. How'd you like the first chapter? Tee hee. Well, in case you haven't noticed yet, the story sounds just like The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen. It's like my favourite book of all time. So, yeah. :)<strong>

**Anyway, classes here just started that's why I may not be able to update that fast. Maybe every week, I would be able to. Oh yeah, please read my other story. It's not done yet since I'm also working on this one. :) don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2<strong>_

Hotaru didn't attend the student council meeting today. Well, of course I expected it. But I thought she was beyond that. Not attending the student council meeting because she had a fight with her best friend is shallow. Even for her. But I proceeded with the meeting anyway. It's not like she was a VIP or something that we would wait for her.

"Okay," I said. "Since it's the start of the senior year, there has to be a lot of projects. Suggestions anyone?"

No one answered at first. I figured they were still thinking about what went down between me and Hotaru during lunch. I sighed. "You guys, this is important. I know Hotaru was usually the one who gives suggestions, but she's not here, is she? I'm sure a lot of you have brilliant ideas too."

Anna spoke up first. "Well, since the year just started, how about we have a charity event? You know. It's like a way for students to get to know each other better. Working together and all that."

I nodded. "Not bad. What kind of charity event?"

"How about a concert?" Tobita suggested.

"A concert?" Nonoko said. "Don't you think that's a little bit cliché? I mean, almost all schools with fund-raising events have concerts. Can't we think of anything better here?"

Tobita looked at her, annoyed. "Well, why don't you suggest something?"

"A fashion show," she said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Tobita groaned.

"Well, actually, a fashion show is going to cost more," I said.

"I agree with Mikan here," Tobita said.

Nonoko rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Like a concert doesn't cause much more. You actually have to hire performers."

"That's what you think. It's a charity event. Of course we're not going to pay them."

"You guys," I said. "Can we please focus on what's important here?"

"Sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Okay. Any more suggestions?"

"How about a dance?" Anna suggested.

"A dance?" Nonoko said. "But there's already the prom."

"Yeah, but the prom's still months away. You know, just a simple dance. With a karaoke, a mini bar, and what about an auction? Then all the money goes to charity."

I considered this. "You know, that may not be such a bad idea. It's perfect actually." I smiled. "Yeah. And auction sounds good. I like it."

"As long as it doesn't involve walking on runways," Tobita said, "then I'm in."

Nonoko gave a sarcastic smile at Tobita and said, "I'm in too. I love dances."

"Well of course she does," Tobita muttered.

"Well," I said, clapping my hands, before the two of them start an argument, again, "then, it's the decided. A dance for a charity event. We'll plan more of this on our meeting next week. Monday. And I hope all of you will come this time."

"Don't worry Mikan," Anna told me. "We'll be there."

I smiled back at her. "Good, then I'll see you on-"

"Wait," Nonoko interrupted. "How about Hotaru?"

Then, there was that awkward silence again, just like a while ago, at the lunch table. I saw Anna give her a look, while Tobita sat up straight on his seat.

"She has all the schedules of the student council meetings," I informed Nonoko. "It's her choice if she wants to show up or not."

"Oh," she said, picking up her bag. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Yeah, me too," Anna said, standing up from her seat. Tobita did the same. "Same here. See you guys around."

I nodded. "Okay, bye. Thanks for coming today."

They all gave me quick smile before heading out of the door. You would think that the room was on fire. Well, I couldn't blame them, though. It was also stressful for me. Hotaru and I fought in the past already. And we always worked things out. Usually, at the end of the day. So, I'm sure by the end of today, she was going to call and apologize. I was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Hotaru didn't call. It was already past ten, which was way past the time when I usually sleep. My mom was already home, working in her office as usual. I don't even know what time she sleeps. Sometimes she stays out later than midnight, then when I wake up in the morning, she's already in the kitchen, with her work clothes on, making coffee.<p>

Anyway, for the past hour, I kept checking my phone for messages from Hotaru, but none. This was so unlike her. Did she really mean it when she said she would stay out of my life? Because I know I didn't mean what I said. And it wasn't entirely my fault. I was so sick of her always nagging me. Even my mother doesn't do that. Well, mostly because she was always so busy and all. Still. Don't you think she should just call and apologize? It's not like I hold grudges. And I know that Hotaru doesn't either. So why hasn't she called? Why?

* * *

><p>The next day, things didn't go well. When I got to school, I saw Hotaru walking in the hallways, before my first class. I was at my locker, getting my Trig textbook. She also went to her locker, which was beside mine. So that was a little bit awkward.<p>

"Hey," I said.

She didn't answer. Instead, she opened her locker, and began taking out things.

I cleared my throat, getting annoyed. This was so childish. We're in high school for God's sake. Not junior high. "Listen, about yesterday-"

But I was distracted, because I didn't see that she was carrying a box. And she was putting her things from her locker into that box. "W-what are you doing?" I asked.

She closed—well, slammed was the right word for it—her locker, and looked at me with those amethyst eyes of hers and said, "What does it look like? I'm cleaning out my locker."

I blinked a couple of times. "Why are you cleaning out your locker?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I'm moving to a different locker. What does it look like? God. And I thought you were smart."

I just looked at her incredulously. Okay, this was beyond childish. How immature could she get? Anger came rushing through me again. It was just like yesterday, in the cafeteria. But before I was able to say anything else, the school bell rang, signalling the start of class. Then, Hotaru just turned around and walked away. How could she just leave like that? This was getting way out of hand. At lunch, I was definitely going to confront her.

* * *

><p>Halfway through Trig, I couldn't really concentrate. It was so unlike me. I was still thinking about Hotaru. Was it really what I said that affected her so much?<p>

Suddenly, our vice-principal, Mr. Narumi, poked his head into our classroom, pointed at me, and said, "You."

I thought he was talking to someone else. I really did. I looked at Mr. Jinno, who was still writing on the blackboard, his back facing us. So he had no idea what was going on. That, or he didn't care. So, I pointed to myself, and was all, "Me?"

He nodded impatiently. "Yes, you. I need to talk to you."

Now, all my classmates were staring at me. This was so weird. Mr. Jinno, hearing Mr. Narumi, turned to face him. "Oh. Mr. Narumi. Can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Mikan Sakura," he said in an impatient tone.

Mr. Jinno glanced at me. "Oh. Okay, then. Miss Sakura, you're excused."

Still confused, I held me textbook in one arm, put my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the classroom.

"Follow me to my office," Mr. Narumi said.

"Um, may I know what this is about?" I asked.

"You'll find out later. We need to talk about this privately."

Privately? If it was about the student council, we wouldn't talk about this privately. Unless…

Oh my God. What if he found out about the fight between me and Hotaru? Does this mean he's going to kick both of us out of the student council? I know I don't even like the student council that much, but what about my mom? What will she think? Oh no. Oh no.

* * *

><p>Okay, it turned out I need not have to be worried about the student council. But now, I had a bigger worry.<p>

When we got to Mr. Narumi's office, there was this good-looking guy in suit. Yes, a suit. He had blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. Just your average guy-next-door.

I just glanced at him for a second, and looked at Mr. Narumi. "What's going on?"

He motioned to the chair beside his office table. "Take a seat, Miss Sakura."

I did. And I felt the blonde-haired guy looking at me.

"Well, first of all, why don't you two introduce yourselves," he said. A part of me got a little irritated and wanted to kick him. It's just really annoying when people don't just get to the point already. But I didn't. Kick him, I mean. Now that would be way out of line.

The guy stood up, smiled at me and held out his hand. "I'm Ruka Nogi."

I also stood up, not wanting to be rude, and shook hands with him. "Mikan Sakura."

"Well now that the two of you know each other," Mr. Narumi said, "let's get down to business. Now, just to be clear on things, this is strictly private business. I don't want any of this to go out of the office. Can I trust you on that, Miss Sakura?"

I nodded, although I was still confused. "Yes."

"Good. Well, the reason why I picked you, Miss Sakura, is well, because you're the student council president. And I know that you won't react the same way that your other school mates will when I tell you this."

My confusion turned to curiosity. Why won't he just get on with it? I guessed he noticed my expression, which must have been frustration, since he cleared his throat and went on. "I suppose you've heard of Natsume Hyuuga?"

I thought for a second. "The movie star?"

His face brightened. "Yes." Then he looked at the blonde-haired guy, Ruka Nogi. "Well, this is manager."

I looked at him too. He was wearing a polite smile on his face. I had to admit, I was surprised. It's just that, he looked like my age. And he's a manager of a famous movie star? I turned to Mr. Narumi again. "And?" I asked.

Then, he looked uncomfortable again. "This is sort of hard to explain, but please bear in mind that once you've said yes, there's no backing out."

"Okay, sure," I said, a little impatient.

He took a deep breath. "Well, Natsume Hyuuga is working on a new movie right now. And you know, he's coming here in our school to research for his part."

At first, I didn't know if I heard him right. I mean, come on. A famous movie star, who lived all the way in the United States, was coming here to Japan, to our school to research a part for his movie? How absurd could that sound?

When, Mr. Narumi noticed my silence, Ruka Nogi spoke up. "It's only temporary. One or two months tops. We're only going to observe, and he'll be back in Los Angeles as quick as you know it."

"Wait," I said, standing up from my seat. "What does this have anything to do with me?"

The both of them, Mr. Narumi and Ruka, glanced at each other. "That's actually the part where you come in," Ruka Nogi told me.

Before I could react, Mr. Narumi said, "I'll be assigning you as Natsume Hyuuga's student guide."

My mouth fell open. Student guide? Like I had no other things I needed to do. I mean, besides student council, being the perfect daughter for my mom, e-mailing my sister every week (she gets upset when I don't keep in touch), and trying to tell my mom that I don't even know about college anymore, what with me going to leave her if I do, do they actually expect me to be Natsume Hyuuga's student guide? Well, I guess they did, since they were both looking at me expecting for my answer.

"Well, are you going to do it?" Mr. Narumi asked.

What else was I supposed to say? No? "Okay. Fine. I'll do it."

"Excellent," he beamed.

Ruka Nogi also did the same thing and shook hands with me. "Thank you so much."

I tried to smile back at him. "But wait. You said a while ago, 'we'. Are you…"

"Yes," he answered. "Since I'm his manager, I'll also be staying here with him."

"But you look so… young." Okay, not really what I was planning to say.

He chuckled. "Well, just so you know, I didn't want to be a movie star like my best friend, so I ended up being his manager instead."

"Best friend?"

"Yes. It's a long story. Maybe I'll get to tell you some time."

I smiled. "Sounds good." Then, I remembered something again. "But wait."

Mr. Narumi turned to look at me. "Yes?"

"Natsume Hyuuga isn't going to come here as him, right? I mean, what about-"

"Ah, yes. I know what you mean. No need to worry, Miss Sakura. It's all taken care of. He'll be wearing a disguise."

Disguise? Just how do they think a disguise is going to work? I mean, people will still know it's him anyway. But I didn't say that, obviously. Instead I said, "Oh." Nope, there was nothing else I can do about it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought Ruka was sort of—well, not sort of—but super cute. Don't you think? Okay, so Hotaru and Mikan haven't made up yet. But they will. ;) <strong>

**Anyway… I haven't updated my other story for like, months, since I was working on this one, plus, my classes. Whew. But I promise I will. When I'm not so busy. To those of you who haven't read it yet, my other story I mean, please do. Cause it's also going to take a while for me to update on this one. Well, that's high school life for you. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>_

I expected the movie star, Natsume Hyuuga to come to our school soon. But I didn't actually expect him to be there the next day. Anyway, during Trig (well, before it started, but I was already in the classroom), I was reading our lesson from yesterday that I missed, and also today's lesson, just in case my head floats somewhere else. Just then, Mr. Narumi poked his head into our classroom, again and called my name.

"Mikan Sakura," he said. "May I please speak with you for a moment?"

There weren't that much people inside the classroom yet, so it wasn't as embarrassing as yesterday. "Um, sure," I said, closing my textbook.

When I got outside the classroom, there were two people standing there. I recognized Ruka Nogi, who was wearing the school uniform, and thick-rimmed glasses. He waved at me. I just smiled in return. Then, beside him, it took me like, four seconds to realize who it was. He was also wearing the school uniform. He had black raven hair, black eyes, and was also wearing a pair of glasses like Ruka's. He had a bored expression on his face. You could really tell that he wasn't from here. Mostly because of his height. And his very noticeable good looks. I never knew seeing a celebrity like Natsume Hyuuga was utterly distracting, because I totally found myself staring. I was already told why of all schools in the world, he had to choose this school all the way in Japan. First, it was because he was visiting his family here and Tokyo, and second, well, this school, Alice Academy is the most famous school in all of Tokyo.

Mr. Narumi cleared his throat. "Um, Mikan?"

I turned my stare away from Natsume Hyuuga, and felt my cheeks getting red. Now that was embarrassing. "Yes?"

"This is Natsume Hyuuga," he told me. As if I didn't already know. When I looked at him again, I saw that he was also looking right at me. I felt the pancakes I had for breakfast flip in my stomach. Not good.

"Um, hi," I said, handing out my hand. "I'm Mikan Sakura."

He just looked at my hand as if I just came out of the bathroom without washing it. Not wanting to embarrass myself further, I put my hand down and cleared my throat.

"She's our student council president," Mr. Narumi told him. "So she'll be your student guide. If you need to know anything about this school at all, then she's the person to ask."

Natsume Hyuuga nodded, looking less interested as he was a while ago. I had to say, it irritated me a little. I mean, I bet it wouldn't kill him to answer a simple yes.

Mr. Narumi seemed to be unbothered by his impoliteness or just simply ignored it, since Natsume Hyuuga was a famous movie star and all. But still. He's the adult. At least he should acknowledge it. "Well, okay. Ruka?"

Ruka Nogi smiled. "Yes?"

"Don't give Miss Sakura a hard time, okay?"

I had to say, it made me blush a bit. Ruka chuckled. "No worries, Mr. Narumi."

"Well, okay. Oh, and you'll still be going by your names. Don't worry your disguises are good enough that nobody will recognize you."

I blinked a few times, trying to process this. Did he really think people here were that stupid? I mean, wouldn't it be too much of a coincidence that two new students happened to be named Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi, who also happened to be a movie star and manager of said movie star, respectively? Honestly. Did he really think that? But before I could say anything else, Mr. Narumi was already walking back to his office.

"So," Ruka said, "what's our first class?"

"Trig," I answered, then smiled. "I hope Math's your favourite subject."

"Are you kidding me? Not even close."

I laughed. "At least you're not taking it for the rest of the year."

"True."

When we got to the classroom, everyone was staring right at us. Who wouldn't? Both of them were actually stare worthy. I went over to my seat, and was surprised when it was Natsume Hyuuga who sat beside me. Ruka took the extra seat behind us. At that moment, Mr. Jinno went inside the classroom.

"Okay, class," he said. "I hope you did your homework, since-"

He stopped in mid-sentence to look at the two new boys in class. I took this as my cue to introduce the both of them. I stood up. "Um, Mr. Jinno. These are the new students." I motioned my hand to Natsume Hyuuga. "This is…" Oh crap. I couldn't tell them his real name. I, unlike Mr. Narumi didn't fully trust disguises. God, think Mikan, think. "…um… this is… uh, Natsuo. Natsuo Hyuuga." Okay, maybe not the best name, but Hyuuga was a common Japanese last name. I felt Natsume looking at me. Oh God. Then, I looked at Ruka. "And, this is Ruka Nogi." I figured he didn't show up on tv that much, then it might be safe to use his real name. Ruka gave me a grateful smile, probably because I didn't give him a lame name.

"Oh," Mr. Jinno said, clearly surprised. "They didn't mention any new students to me."

"It was short notice," I said, quickly.

"Oh," he said again. "Well, it's nice to have you both here. I'm Mr. Jinno and I'll be your Trigonometry teacher."

I was so relieved he didn't bother to ask where they were from. It would've been harder for me to make up something about that.

When I sat back down in my seat, Natsume's look went from a stare to glare. I could tell he wasn't very fond of his "name". Like that was my fault. If I told them his real name, then it would be even worse. For the both of us this time.

"What the hell was that?" Natsume whispered in my ear. I had to admit, it gave me the shivers. But not in a bad way. His breath felt cool, like he just washed his mouth with Listerine. But I guess he probably did.

"What?" I whispered back.

"The name? Didn't your gay of a teacher tell you to not change it?"

I sighed, ignoring the gay teacher jibe. I already knew Mr. Narumi was sort of like that. "Well, your name is obviously well known, and your disguise may be good enough, but what if someone recognizes you? People here aren't idiots, you know."

"I never said they were."

"Well, whatever. You're going to have to live with that name while you're here, so suck it up."

I thought he was going to argue or something, but he didn't. Instead, without saying another word, he leaned away from me and slumped in his chair just like a while ago. But what really bothered me was this feeling that wanted him to lean again. And I didn't not like that idea…

Oh, get a hold of yourself, Mikan. Everyone must always feel this way when meeting a movie star. It's normal. And I will, get over it. I will.

* * *

><p>During lunch, that was when the riot happened. I was walking towards the cafeteria, with both the "new students" in tow (yes, all day they've been following me everyone. To every one of my classes, almost to the comfort room, and now here. Well, it's not like I could blame them. I was assigned to be their student guide. And there was nothing I could do about it). Then, everyone was zeroing in on both Ruka and Natsume. I almost thought they recognized either one of them, but I knew they were taken by their looks, and wondering why they were with me. I managed to ignore them, and sat at the lunch table with my friends. But they didn't even seem to notice me. Even Tobita who seemed to have no care in the world, was also looking at the two guys by my side.<p>

"Hey Mikan," Anna greeted enthusiastically, but she wasn't even looking at me.

"Hey," I said, taking a seat. Thankfully there were extra three seats at our lunch table. I motioned Ruka and Natsume, err, Natsuo to sit there. Two were extras, and the other one was for Hotaru. I bit my lower lip thinking about her again. Even though it had just been a two days since our fight, I felt like it was going on for years.

"So Mikan," Nonoko said, staring at Ruka and Natsume, who were both poking at their lunches, clearly not very familiar with it. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

I sighed. "Okay. This is Natsum—I mean, Natsuo and Ruka. They're new students here, obviously. And I was assigned to be their student guide."

"So, how long are they staying here?" Anna asked, still staring at them.

"Um," I didn't have time to think if something about _that. _"About a few months. But not for the whole year."

"Aww, that's too bad," Nonoko said, disappointed. Beside me, I heard Tobita groan. I perfectly knew that he was crushing on Nonoko since the seventh grade. And I knew he hated it when Nonoko hits on every guy in school. Well, not every guy, but you know what I mean.

Just then, I saw Hotaru heading towards our lunch table. At first I was glad to see her because I thought she was going to apologize, but I was wrong. So damn wrong. Instead, she was looking at me with a furious expression. I thought she had some nerve to be mad, since she was the one who started this stupid fight in the first place. When she reached our lunch table, she was glaring at me. I just stared at her. And so was everyone else in the cafeteria, which miraculously grew quiet.

"Mikan," Hotaru said in cold, hard voice that I've never heard before. "We need to talk."

_Well, about time! _I wanted to say. Instead, I was speechless, just looking at her.

"Fine," she said through her teeth, "then we'll talk here instead."

Suddenly, it was as if her coldness triggered something inside me. Something that was waiting to finally come out after these past days. So, I stood up from my chair, and faced Hotaru. I felt the same way like that day in the cafeteria when Hotaru and I had our first fight. So it really was anger then. "Just what exactly is your problem, Hotaru?" I demanded. "For these past few days, I have been trying to reach out to you, apologizing, but I knew you always value your pride more than anything, and I gave that a chance, giving you some space, but this—you, I can't take it anymore. I never expected you to be this shallow."

The whole cafeteria grew even quieter. If a while ago, people just stopped talking, now even their utensils didn't make the slightest sound. Hotaru seemed surprised by my outburst, since I knew she never saw me talk like this before. But she regained composure at once, and went back to her cold self. "You want to know what my problem is," she said, "then fine, I'll tell you what it is. Just because we stopped talking for a few days, it doesn't mean that you could just go rebel off. I mean, you're the student council president for God's sake. What if your mom hears about this? Do you not know—"

"Wait," I interrupted, suddenly confused. "What are you talking about?"

She glanced at Ruka and Natsume who were both staring at us. "Don't even play dumb, Mikan. You know what I mean."

Then I suddenly understood. So that was why Hotaru was furious. Of course rumours would start about this. Two new guy students hanging out with Mikan Sakura. People here craved for gossip. And Hotaru, the person who should be least concerned about this, since if there was anything she hated more, it was gossip. "No, wait. It's not like that," I said. "Let me explain."

Her expression softened a little, but it was still cold. "I'm listening."

"They're new students. Mr. Narumi assigned me to be their student guide," I explained.

Hotaru's expression turned from coldness, to embarrassment. I could tell that she knew she was wrong. "Oh," she said. "Sorry. I—I have to go." Then she bolted out of the cafeteria as if the place was on fire.

"Wait, Hotaru—" I called. But she was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a little short, but I was in a hurry writing this. I had a ton of essays to do, but I chose to do this one first. That's how I love writing. :) anyway, I might be working on my other story (Time Of Our Lives) since I haven't updated in months. And with all my school work, it might take long. And I mean, really long.<strong>

**Okay, so will Mikan and Hotaru finally make up? Duh, of course they will. I already told you. ;)**

**To one of my reviewers, **_**bubblefizz001**__**: **_**yes it was inspired by teen idol. :) I am very sorry though if my stories are inspired by other stories. I'm just too busy to think of a new one that is not clichéd. But for now, I hope you enjoy it.**

**PS: Even though my stories are clichéd, I hope you guys still read them. Since I put a lot of time and effort into it. Thank you. :) and don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>4<strong>_

I followed Hotaru immediately after she left the cafeteria. Even though she was completely shallow and immature these past few days, she was still my best friend. And it was my job to comfort her. I knew she would be in the girl's comfort room, because where else would you hide after an embarrassing scene in the cafeteria? When I entered the comfort room, sure enough she was in one of the stalls.

"Hotaru?" I called. "It's me. Can we talk?"

No answer. But I heard sobbing in the second cubicle. "Hotaru, I know you're in here. You don't have to come out. Can we just talk, please?"

I thought there she wasn't going to answer again, but instead the stall door opened and Hotaru came out, with puffy red eyes, and hugged me. At first I was surprised, but I hugged her too. I missed my best friend.

"I—I'm s—sorry, Mikan," she sobbed. "So, very sorry."

"It's alright," I murmured, stroking her hair.

She shook her head. "It's not. I've been so mean to you. I don't deserve your kindness."

I chuckled, by her choice of words. I've never heard her say these things before. "What are you talking about? You're my best friend, Hotaru."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Of course it does. It changes everything. We all have flaws. And since we're best friends, we have to learn to accept each other's imperfections."

She sniffed. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"What do you think?" I said, smirking. "I thought you were smart, Hotaru."

"Don't push it," she said in her mean-old Hotaru-y voice, that I missed.

I laughed. "Good to have you back."

Hotaru now stood up, washed her face, fixed her hair and reapplied her makeup so quickly that you would've thought she was an expert at it. "Good to be back."

* * *

><p>I thought after the cafeteria scene, people would start gossiping and whisper in the hallways when either me or Hotaru passed, but they didn't. They went on with their lives like nothing even happened. Which was really relieving. Now that Hotaru and I were friends again, I almost forgot my other duties. Like, oh, the two "new students" that I was supposed to be student guiding.<p>

"How do I look?" Hotaru asked me, when we were in the bathroom after the cafeteria scene.

Honestly, even though she was crying, she still looked stunning. Her raven hair that reached up to her shoulders, was now in a neat ponytail, and her eyes didn't look puffy anymore. They were still a little red, but they were barely noticeable. "You look great," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you just trying to be nice or do you really think I look great just after crying?"

"I'm serious. You didn't really look like you cried at all."

"Okay, if you say so," she said looking into the mirror and examining her face. Then, she turned to me and said, "Wait, so who are those two boys, anyway?"

"Oh, them? They're just these guys that…" I trailed off, realizing that I almost told Hotaru that one of them was oh, a famous movie star who lives in LA.

She stared at me waiting for my answer. "That what?"

"Um—" I started to say. Just then, the school bell rang, announcing the end of the lunch period. Then, it was as if the school bell slapped me back to reality that there were two people I was supposed to be responsible for. "Oh crap," I muttered while hurriedly putting my bag over my shoulder, and giving myself a quick check in the mirror.

"Whoa, chill Mikan," Hotaru told me. "It was just the first bell."

"Yeah but you know, duty calls."

"Oh. Yeah. Okay, go ahead. I'll just catch up."

"Thanks, Hotaru." I headed for the door. But I stopped halfway to look at her. "I'm really glad we're friends again."

She smiled at me—a rare thing for Hotaru. "Me too."

Now, I was already on my way to English class with of course, both Natsume and Ruka following me. When we got to the classroom, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. It was Natsume. Err, Natsuo.

"What time does this end?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"This," he waved his hand around the corridor. "What time does it end?"

"You mean school?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Exactly."

I rolled my eyes. Of course. The typical movie star isn't used to this sort of thing. "School ends at three-thirty."

"What time is it now?"

I didn't need to look at my watch for the time, since I memorized my schedule. "Two-thirty. One more hour."

Natsume groaned. "Why is it that long?"

I was starting to get a little irritated with him. "Because that's just the way it is," I snapped. "And anyway, no one asked you to follow me around all day."

Both he and Ruka—who was silent throughout our whole conversation, I wondered why, since it was him who always talked and Natsume the silent guy—stared at me in stunned silence. That was when I realized my sudden outburst, and realized that I forgot my manners. "Sorry," I said. "That was uncalled for. Let's just get to class."

And with that, they just followed me inside the classroom, still in silence.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?"<p>

"It's okay," I answered. It was Friday night, usually my mom's most busy nights. But she was throwing a party tomorrow for her clients, because she won a case and all that, so they gave her a day off. And just after I stepped foot into the house, she literally dragged me back outside, saying that she needed me to come with her to shop for the party tomorrow… And I didn't even know what she was talking about. So now I was stuck here in the mall, still in my school uniform, shopping for china wares with my mom.

My mother let out an exasperated sigh. "Mikan, that's what you said about the last five sets of china wares. This party tomorrow is important. We're going to be serving my clients. People who actually pay me to bring justice into their lives."

"Sorry, but I'm not really good in choosing china wares, Mom," I said. "Besides, it doesn't matter what kind of plates or utensils you'll be using. What matters is people will be eating on something."

She sighed again, giving up. "Okay. Whatever you say. But we still need to buy. It's not like we have a lot of those in the house."

I had to agree with her on that one. "Hey, Mom," I said.

She put down the plate that she was holding, and looked at me. "Yes?"

"Is Misaki coming?" I asked.

My mom walked over to the utensils section and picked up a set of spoon and forks. I followed. "I called her yesterday. But you know your sister."

I nodded. "Oh." The thing was my sister rarely came home. She was taking classes at a film college, and only came home during holidays or birthdays. Besides, she was married now with Tsubasa and had her own house. I had to admit, I was a little disappointed. Even though Misaki was a pain when she was in high school, I missed having her around. Which reminded me, that I had to e-mail her. I pulled out my phone from my bag, while my mother went to the glass wares.

_Hey, Misaki, _I typed. _Did Mom tell you about the party tomorrow? I hope you can come. I miss you. _Then, I hit SEND. My sister and I weren't very close before, but after my dad died, we sort of had a connection. Like we both hated it that Mom threw him away so suddenly.

"Mikan?"

I looked up to see my mom looking at me with a saleslady behind her, carrying two boxes of china wares. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am." Just then my phone rang. There was a new e-mail. Wow, that was fast, I thought. It was from Misaki.

_Mikan! Oh my God, it felt like ages. I have been waiting for your e-mail for almost two weeks. I thought you forgot all about me. Oh, the party? Yeah, Mom called me about it. But she sounded like she didn't want me to come anyway, so I was planning not to. But since you e-mailed me, then maybe I'll think about it…_

_I miss you too, Bubbles. Mwah!_

_Love, Misaki_

I smiled, rereading the e-mail again. Bubbles was her nickname for me when I was a kid, since I liked Bubbles from Power Puff Girls. I never did have a pet name for her. My sister was always like this. Full of energy and all that. She was always more sociable than I was. Lately, my mom and Misaki haven't been getting along really well. Even though they were the ones who were closer to each other before, now they had a lot of things that they just couldn't agree on. Like Misaki's visiting schedules, and Misaki urging my mom and I to come visit for a change. But since my mom was always so busy, and I have to study even on weekends, it was really impossible to make time for each other anymore.

"Mikan?" my mom called a little impatiently by the counter. "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming," I answered. I wrote back to Misaki.

_Well, I still hope you would. And bring Tsubasa along too. Wow, I can't believe you still remember my nickname. Oh, and if I don't see you tomorrow, I'll tell the whole world that you thought the Professor from the Power Puff girls was your favourite character. :)_

_Love ya, Mikan_

* * *

><p>"Honey, can you come over here for a second?"<p>

"Sure," I said putting down my drink on the counter. It was Saturday, my mom's party, and it had already been an hour, and still no sign of Misaki. I figured my threat yesterday might have been too shallow for her not to come, since that was a long time ago. But still, I remembered how she was on the verge of tears, begging me not to tell. I wondered if Tsubasa knew…

"Can you do me a favour and fill up some of the glasses with more juice, please?" My mother asked.

"Sure thing." My mom didn't have time to hire caterers, so she just called her favourite restaurant downtown and ordered a lot of food to serve to the guests. And asked me for favours from time to time. But I didn't mind. I was too busy thinking about my sister.

Just as I was finishing filling up the last glass of punch, I heard a doorbell through our door. I thought it was Mom's clients since they kept on showing up from one point to another. I went over to open it. When I opened the door, I was so surprised to see who was standing there.

"Misaki!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around her, and smelled like her lilac perfume that she always used since elementary. I remembered growing tired of having to smell it around the house all the time, but I missed it.

"Whoa, take it easy," she told me, laughing.

"I can't believe you came!"

"Well, I couldn't let you tell the whole world my secret," she said, throwing me grimace.

I laughed. So it still bothered her. I noticed Tsubasa was with her. He was looking at us with an amused expression.

"Hey, Tsubasa," I said.

"Hey, Mikan. Err, Bubbles."

Beside me I heard my sister burst into a giggle, while I looked at her with a horrified expression. "You told him?"

"Well, duh," she said, laughing now. "We tell each other everything."

"Oh really? Well does he know that—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because right then, I noticed my mom was there by the door. How long was she standing there?

"Oh hi, Mom," Misaki greeted coolly. "I came."

"Yes, you did," My mom said clearly surprised. "I didn't expect you to—"

"Yeah, well if Mikan here didn't beg me to come, I really wouldn't have."

"Oh," my mom was looking at me now, with an unreadable expression. "That's good. Come inside. Oh hello, Tsubasa."

"Hello," he greeted politely. "Congratulations on your case, by the way."

"Why, thank you."

"Did you really have to say that?" I whispered to Misaki when we were inside.

"Say what?" she asked distractedly. Mom was introducing her and Tsubasa to her clients.

"You know, what you said to Mom earlier."

Her attention was on me now. "Well, I had to. Did you see the expression on her face? It looked like she didn't want me there."

"Misaki, she's our mom. Why wouldn't she want you there?"

"Mikan, even if you are a genius, I can still read people better," she told me. Which was true. It's like at one look, she can figure out exactly what you were thinking. It was sometimes annoying, but fascinating at some times.

"That doesn't answer the question," I said.

She sighed. "Look, let's just talk about this some other time, okay? I came to the party, so now let's just enjoy it."

That reminded me of something. "Oh yeah, you told me you and Tsubasa tell each other everything, right?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Well does he know about you favourite character in—"

She covered my mouth. "Don't say it. God, I've been trying to forget that. Then you had to bring it up."

"It's not fair," I said through her palm. "You told him about the bubbles thing."

She removed her hand. "Life isn't fair."

"Fine then," I said, smirking. "It can't be only unfair to me."

Then, I ran towards the kitchen, where Tsubasa was, probably looking through the fridge. The food that my mom ordered wasn't all that appealing.

"Hey Tsubasa," I called, loudly.

Sure enough he was rummaging through the fridge. "What's up, Mikan? I mean, Bubbles?"

It didn't really bother me anymore, since I knew Misaki's secret was about to be exposed. "Do you know that—"

"Don't do it, Mikan." I heard Misaki's warning voice.

I laughed. I really wasn't going to. I just wanted to see if she would chase me. And since she did, it meant that it still bothered her, and now I had something over her head. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." I winked. It felt good to have my sister back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there's not much in it, but at least I updated, right? I just thought putting some family time would be important on this one. I like Misaki. :) okay, it's time to wait for another long update. Don't forget to review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>5<strong>_

A little while later, me, Misaki and Tsubasa stayed in the kitchen and talked. My mom's clients weren't that very fun to talk with either. All they could tell you was how my mom was such a great lawyer and I should become one too… Yeah right. I didn't even know what college I'll be going to.

"So let me get this straight," Misaki said. "You got accepted to America's most prestigious colleges, and you didn't even tell me?"

"I thought you were busy," I said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I was. I mean, I always am, but do you think that hearing that news won't make me thrilled? Do you think I wouldn't care—"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, but really. To be honest, I'm not even interested to attend Harvard, Stanford or Yale."

"Then where on earth do you want to go? Anyone would kill to be in your place right now."

"Last week, I got an acceptance letter from UCLA," I said. "Mom didn't tell me to apply there, I just did. Because I found it interesting."

"But wait," Tsubasa said. "That's in California, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. University of California in Los Angeles. Why?"

"Well, Misaki and I were planning to spend our summer in California. You could come with us. You know, get adjusted."

Misaki gave him a look, like _that wasn't even final yet. _"Okay, so let me see if I get it," she said to me. "You want to turn down Harvard so you could attend UCLA?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"You are insane."

I rolled my eyes. I knew she would end up with this reaction. But I just didn't like going to a college where people expected me to do well and graduate with honours, and report to relatives all my little achievements. I just want to do something I wanted to. Is that so bad? "Say whatever you want. My mind is made up."

"Does Mom know?" she asked.

I shook my head. "That's actually the problem. And there's another one too."

"Oh great," she muttered. "What else is there?"

"I don't want to leave Mom." I said it too quickly that I wasn't sure if they understood. But my sister did.

"Oh."

"I'm the only one she has left," I said.

"I'm still here," Misaki said, quietly.

I glanced at Tsubasa. He was looking at her. "Yeah, but you have a whole new life ahead of you. I can't expect you to stay with Mom while I'm in college. Besides, didn't you say you were spending the summer in California? I don't want to ruin that too."

She looked at Tsubasa., giving him a look like, _I told you so._ "I would. I mean, we would. Stay with Mom, I mean. It's not like I don't care about her anymore."

"But what about your house?"

"We'll sell it," Tsubasa answered for her.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want you to make sacrifices for me. I'll talk to Mom about it. You don't have to worry."

"Mikan, this your future we're talking about," Misaki said gently.

"It's your future too. And like you, I don't want to get in the way with it."

I could tell she was about to say something else, but at that moment Mom entered the kitchen. I stiffened. Did she hear? I looked at her face, searching. But her expression was unreadable. I glanced at Misaki who looked totally relaxed and unbothered.

"Mikan?" my mom called.

I jumped slightly in my seat. "Yes?"

"Is it all right with you if you do the dishes tonight? I'm a bit tired."

"Sure. No problem."

"I'll help too," Misaki said.

My mother smiled at her. "Are you staying here for the night?"

She glanced quickly at Tsubasa. "Yeah, we are."

My mom nodded. "Well, thanks for coming, Misaki. It really means a lot."

"No problem, Mom."

"You're staying?" I asked when Mom left the kitchen.

"Duh. I just said so. Do you mind if I stay in you room?"

I looked at Tsubasa, who was now rummaging through the fridge again. "How about Tsubasa?"

"He'll sleep in my old room."

"Are you sure that's fine with him?"

"It's fine," Tsubasa said.

Misaki looked at me excitedly. "Yay, a slumber party!" she singsonged.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, when I was getting ready for school, my sister knocked on my door. She begged Tsubasa to stay for a little while longer. But Tsubasa had to go to work, since he was a professor in the University of Tokyo. So Misaki was still here.<p>

"Mikan," she called. "Come on. You'll be late."

I rolled my eyes, while I put on my blazer. It was only six thirty. School doesn't even start for another hour. Yeah, I missed having my sister around, but now that she was here again, she was starting to get on my nerves. This morning, Mom left way earlier than she was supposed to. I thought she was going to bring the coffee maker with her, due to her hurriedness.

I fixed and combed my hair one more time, and glanced at my reflection in the mirror. Now that I thought about it, I did have that girl-next-door look. You know, brown hair and hazel eyes. It was pretty plain if you ask me. When I opened the door, Misaki had her hand raised in mid-air like she was going to knock again. I also couldn't help but notice that she was dressed up. She had on a denim jacket, and under it was a white shirt. She also had on denim shorts and a belt around it. Plus, her hair was in a neat ponytail and she had makeup on. I didn't know she actually brought extra clothes with her. "Hey," I said. "You look nice."

Actually, she always did. My sister had always been pretty. Her hair was also brown like mine, and we had the same hazel eyes, but hers was more of a brown, and mine was more of a green. "Thanks," she answered. "You ready?"

"Um, yeah I guess," I said, eyeing her suspiciously.

When we got outside, to wear my car was parked, Misaki grabbed the car keys from me. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Um, my car keys, please? Or else I'll be late."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm driving you to school, silly. So you won't be late."

I blinked a few times. "What?"

"Do I have to repeat? I'm driving—"

I cut her off. "Yeah, I know what you said, but you don't have to."

"Of course I have to. What am I supposed to do all day? Stay in the house all by myself?" she snorted. "I don't think so. I'm just going to the mall, do some shopping and maybe watch a movie. I haven't been really updated that much."

"Wait," I said. "You're taking my car. With you. For the whole day?"

She nodded. "Uh, duh. But don't worry I'll pick you up. What time does school end?"

"Three-thirty," I answered. "But we have a student council meeting later, so pick me up at four."

She smiled. "Okay. Let's go."

We got to school at exactly seven o'clock. Which was not that bad. Misaki parked right in front of school. "Oh God," she said, sighing. "I miss this place."

Misaki also went to school in Alice Academy and became well known for that matter. She was the most popular girl when she was in high school, so that was why she usually sneaked to parties way past curfew. "Yeah well, thanks for the ride," I said.

She nodded, still thinking about the good old days. "No problem."

"Oh, and don't forget. Four o'clock," I reminded.

"Yeah, sure."

Just as I was about to get out of the car, I saw something black that caught my eye. When I looked in that direction, my mouth fell open. It was a black limo.

"Whoa," Misaki said beside me. "You have some rich classmates."

Even though our school was a private school, and yes it was the most famous school in Tokyo, it was my first time seeing a limo pull up here. I could also tell my other school mates thought the same thing, because their mouths were also hanging open. Who on earth would pull up a limo in front of our school? I could only think of one. Well, two, actually. Without saying another word to Misaki, I got out of my car and headed straight towards the limo. Sure enough, a certain tall guy with raven hair and was wearing the same glasses he was wearing last Friday. Natsume Hyuuga.

"What the hell?" I hissed when I approached him.

He looked surprised. "What?"

"This." I gestured my hand towards the limo.

He looked at it. "Oh. That's called a limo. It's my ride."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I know what it's called," I said my voice even. "Why would you bring a limo to school?"

"Because where else am I supposed to ride?" he said incredulously, like he was surprised I didn't know this.

I rolled my eyes. Of course. The typical movie star goes around town in a limo. "Have you ever heard of the word 'inconspicuous'?"

"Um, yes."

"Well, then that's what you're supposed to be while you're here. And this limo is far from inconspicuous."

"But how am I supposed to go around here?" he asked desperately.

I didn't answer him. I looked around. "Where's Ruka?" I asked.

"He had something important to do," he answered almost reluctantly.

I was about to say something else, but then suddenly my sister appeared beside me. I noticed she was carrying my bag. Crap. How could I have forgotten that?

"Hey Mikan. You left this in the car," she told me.

"Err, thanks," I said, taking it from her. Talk about embarrassing.

Misaki was looking at Natsume now, then at me. "So, you two are friends?"

I was about to say no, but something stopped me. I didn't know what it was. "He's a new student," I said instead. "I'm supposed to be his student guide."

Misaki nodded then looked at Natsume. I wondered if she recognized him. I also remembered her having a crush on him when he was just starting his career. "Ah. Well, I'm Mikan's older sister, Misaki," she told him. She was more used to introducing herself than others introducing her. "You just tell me if my little sister here is causing you trouble."

I groaned. Really, she was pushing it. "Okay, I'm really going to be late. So, you can go now. Oh and don't forget, four o'clock."

She nodded and winked at me. "Sure, Bub—I mean, Mikan. See you later." Then she walked back to my car.

I felt myself getting red. I was sure she did that on purpose. I glanced at Natsume, who looked bored, and seemed uninterested in the exchange between me and my sister. At that moment, the first bell rang.

"Let's go," I muttered to Natsume.

He shrugged and followed. His limo already drove away, my other school mates still gaping at it. Great. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said. "I have a student council meeting after school. You could go home earlier if you want. Seeming, like you already have a ride, and the whole school's already seen it."

He shrugged. "I'll just stay longer."

That was a little surprising. I thought maybe he had better things to do than hang out in a student council meeting. Most people would. "Oh. Fine then."

* * *

><p>After school, I headed straight to the conference room for the meeting. I was surprised that Natsume still followed. I thought he might change his mind, but he didn't.<p>

"Okay, I have to warn you," I said, holding the doorknob in the conference room. "It might get a little boring."

He shrugged. "I don't care."

I sighed. This is so weird, I thought. I mean, really, anyone here in school would pass up the opportunity to accompany me in a student council meeting. But here he was.

When we entered the conference room, everyone was already there. In fact, this was the very first time we ever got a perfect attendance. Hotaru was already seated at her usual seat looking bored, and Anna and Nonoko were staring at the person who was behind me. Of course, they were all present. They knew that I was student guiding Natsume err, Natsuo, and he would follow me everywhere. Even to the student council meeting.

"Hey guys," I greeted coolly.

"Hey Mikan." But it was only Hotaru who greeted me back. All their eyes were on Natsume. Okay, maybe it was a wrong idea bringing him here.

I cleared my throat loudly. "Um, guys. We need to talk about our fund-raising program."

It was like I didn't even speak. I looked at Natsume who was looking at the huge whiteboard with the meeting schedules in school, as if it was fascinatingly interesting to him. He didn't seem to notice all the pairs of eyes that were on him. I looked at Hotaru now, asking for help. She got the message and sighed.

"Hey guys!" she said in her deadly voice, standing up from her chair. "Either you pay attention, or so help me you'll be taking this meeting from outside of the conference room."

Everyone seemed to straighten in their seats at once. This was one of the reasons why I loved Hotaru. I mouthed a thank you to her, while Natsume still seemed unaware of what was happening. That or he was already used to it. Hotaru shrugged and sat back down.

"Okay," I said. "Let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Was that long? I hope so. Classes were cancelled because of a storm, so I got to write. Yay! I'll be working on the other one now. Don't forget to review. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>6<strong>_

"So, what's our charity event again?" Hotaru asked. "I wasn't here last time."

Everyone kind of stiffened at that one, since they knew the fight between me and Hotaru before. But Hotaru said it nonchalantly, like it didn't even matter. But I guess it really didn't anymore.

"Um, we planned on a dance," I answered her. "You know, with an auction. So that'll get us to raise more money."

She nodded. "A dance. Well, that sounds cool, I guess."

Anna's face brightened. Every time someone from the student council suggests something, Hotaru always remarked on it as "immature", "childish", "boring", and "yawn." So, it was actually uplifting for everyone when she likes an idea.

"But don't you think that'll cost us more?" Tobita said. "I mean, we have to hire DJ and waiters and all that."

"I have an idea," Nonoko said. "How about the waiters and the DJ, come from the student council? That way, we don't have to pay anybody."

"What?" Tobita gasped.

"Are you serious?" Sumire Shouda, a junior with green perms said.

"Why not?" Nonoko retorted.

No one seemed to have the answer. So, I spoke up. "Actually, it's a good idea. If we really care about this charity event thing, we would do it right?"

"Right," Anna agreed.

"But come on," Tobita said. "How are we supposed to enjoy the dance when we're all serving our schoolmates? And not to be mean, but the people here aren't the nicest people around."

Hotaru shot him a look. "Well, if you're going to act like a baby about this, then I don't see why you should still be here."

With that, Tobita didn't have any answer to. Instead, he muttered something unintelligible and sat back in his chair.

I looked at Hotaru questioningly. I knew for a fact that she hated working for people (she said that she'd start her own company instead of working in one) and that she only wanted to be in the student council because it'll look good on her college applications. So, it was weird that she was agreeing to this. "So," I said to Hotaru, "this is okay with you? Working?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Whatever."

Everyone, it seemed, was surprised at what Hotaru just said. But they didn't dare say anything.

"Okay then," I said slowly. "Let's have a vote. Those who would work at the dance, raise your hands."

I expected that only a minimal would raise their hands, but it turned out that everyone did. Maybe it was because of Hotaru…

"Are you guys sure?" I asked. "I mean, it's fine if you don't like the idea—"

"We're sure," Nonoko said.

It seemed like nobody would say anything else further, so I just decided to get on with it. "Okay, then it's decided. For tomorrow, we have a meeting after school again, and that's when we'll decide the name of the charity event and who'll be doing what. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," they all said at the same time.

"Well, I guess today's meeting is done. Thanks for coming." They all stood up, giving me quick goodbyes. Hotaru told me she would call me later for name ideas, and left. I looked at my watch. It was exactly four o'clock. Finally, it was time to go home. Then, it suddenly occurred to me that I didn't have my car with me. It was with Misaki. I looked at Natsume, who was now, by the corner of the conference room, talking with someone through his phone. So, I got my phone from my bag and dialled Misaki's number. It took like, five rings before she answered.

"Hey Mikan," she said. It sounded like she was going through a tunnel.

"Misaki, it's four. Where are you?"

"Is it already? God, I didn't know you meant sharp. I'm still at the mall, getting a makeover. It's been a long time since I had a whole day to myself. You don't mind, do you?"

"Well of course I do," I hissed. "How am I supposed to get home?"

"Why not just get a ride from one of your friends?" she said, matter-of-factly. "I mean, it's not like you live distant neighbourhoods, right?"

"No, but—"

"Great! So it's settled then. Oh, and if Tsubasa calls, tell him I'm coming home tomorrow. I'm sure he misses me already. See you at home!"

"Wait—" but it was too late. Misaki already hung up. Great. Just great. I guess I should've expected this, since this was Misaki we were talking about. "Perfect," I muttered to myself.

"Is there a problem?" I jumped, startled, and turned around. Natsume Hyuuga was staring at me with those jet black eyes of his. There was something different in there. His eyes, I mean.

"No," I answered. "Everything's fine." I also noticed that we were the only ones left in the conference room. There was a long awkward pause between us, until I finally said, "It's just—my sister. She won't be home until later, and she has my car…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"So you need a ride?" he said.

"Well, yeah. But I'll probably just take the bus." I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose as I said this. I had nothing against buses, and I've commuted lots of times, but Misaki once told me that just riding one bus, you could get all sorts of diseases. I didn't know if she was just pulling my leg, since buses here in Tokyo are clean, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

"Because if you need one," he told me, ignoring what I said, "I could give you a ride."

At first I wasn't sure if I heard him right. "I'm sorry?"

"If you need a ride, I could give you one," he said.

I just stared at him. I did hear him right. Only, I didn't know why I was so surprised. Maybe because the whole time he was here, he was acting like everyone around him was invisible. But now, he was being…nice. "No, that's fine," I said. "I could just take—"

"I don't mind, really," he insisted. "I have nothing to do anyway."

This is so weird, I thought. But I just decided to accept his offer, since he looked almost…desperate. "Okay," I said, slowly. "Thanks."

Natsume Hyuuga's limo pulled right in front of our school the moment we got outside. I didn't know why, but I felt nervous. It wasn't like he was going to kidnap me or anything. He was just going to give me ride home.

He opened the car door for me, and I went inside. It was first time riding a limo, ever, so I was practically gaping like a fish when I saw what was in there. Of course, I should've expected the giant tv. And there was a stereo to my left, next to it was a stack of cd's. There was also a mini-fridge, just below the tinted windows. "Wow," I said.

Natsume, who was sitting right next to me already, shrugged. There was a long silence after that. More awkward than a while ago in the conference room. Finally, he spoke up. "So, you're the president, huh?"

"Oh," I said, a little taken by surprise. "Yeah, I guess."

"Must be hard, being in charge, and all."

"Well, sometimes," I answered. "But you know, I signed up for this. It's not like I could back out."

He nodded. "It's hard. Being in that position where everyone else looks up to you."

I looked at him. His expression was far away, like he was thinking of something else. "I know what you mean," I said.

"It's just, when you make just one little mistake, your reputation's ruined. Just like that. It's like looking at a clean sheet of paper with dirt on it. The first thing you see is the dirt and none of the clean parts at all."

I didn't know why he was telling me this, it hasn't happened to me yet. But then I realized that he was a celebrity, and his reputation meant a lot to him. "Yeah, that sucks sometimes."

Natsume looked at me, arching an eyebrow. "Sometimes?"

I shrugged. "Well, it really hasn't happened to me yet."

I knew he was waiting for me to add something else, but I didn't say anything else, and neither did he.

We were both silent on the way, except me, giving directions to his chauffer to where my house was. Then, I remembered something. "Hey, what happened to Ruka, anyway?" I asked.

He hesitated. "He had things to do, like I said."

I nodded. Even though I was curious, I didn't ask anymore. It seemed like he really didn't want to talk about it.

When we pulled up to my street, there it was. I saw my car parked right there on our driveway. I knew the mall wasn't really far from our neighbourhood, so it couldn't take that long to drive from there would it? At first I was annoyed, then pissed. Real pissed. "She is so dead," I muttered under my breath.

Natsume looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing," I grumbled. "Thanks again for the ride."

"Sure."

I got out of the limo, and stormed right into the house. And as expected, my sister was home already, and I could hear her talking to someone on the phone.

"…oh don't worry, honey," she was saying. It was obvious she was talking to Tsubasa. "I promise I'll be home by tomorrow…Mikan needs me right now."

I froze. I need her? What did she mean by that? I was perfectly fine by myself. I mean, it's not like I was dependent on her either when she was still here. There was long pause then, Misaki said. "Yes, don't worry. I'll handle it. Okay, I love you, bye."

I took that as my cue to walk right into our living room. Somehow, I wasn't that mad at her anymore. It was one of my weaknesses. Whenever Misaki did something wrong, I would be so mad, then she'll say something, then I'm not mad anymore. This was one of those times.

"Oh," Misaki said, clearly surprised to see me. "You're home."

"Yeah, I am. I thought you wouldn't be home until later tonight?"

She shrugged. "I got tired, I guess." I noticed that she got a perm, and mani-pedies. I bet she also went to the spa, since her skin looked…bright.

"Well, you look nice," I said.

"Thanks. Oh, did you get a ride?"

I nodded remembering the awkward ride with Natsume. "Thanks to you," I added.

I thought Misaki would say something to defend herself like, "Well, it's not my fault I shopped in every store in the mall, and there was nothing left to do." But instead, she said, "I wanted to get home before you did."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

She looked at me seriously. "We need to talk about your future."

I rolled my eyes. "Misaki—"

She held her hand to my face. "Don't. Mikan, this is serious. You have to think of yourself for once. Do what makes you happy. That's what Dad would've wanted."

I sighed. She didn't have to pull out the Dad card. "You don't understand. This isn't just about me, or Dad. Think of Mom too. What do you think will happen if I go off to college in America?"

"But I thought you wanted to go to UCLA?"

"I do," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "But it's not as easy as you think."

"What? Tell me what's not easy, Mikan," she wanted to know.

Suddenly, anger rushed through me all of a sudden. I have had it with people who keep telling me what to do. "Look. I am not you, Misaki. Sure, you got married right away just after Dad died to avoid all of this, and I respect that. I really do. And I have my goals too, but I'm not a spontaneous person like you. You might be determined in everything, but I'm not. Okay? I'm just not. What you see on the outside isn't basically what you get. I thought you of all people would understand that." Then, to my utter surprise, tears started streaming down my cheeks. _This isn't you, Mikan. Get a hold of yourself._

"Is that what you think?" Misaki whispered. "That I want you to follow my footsteps? God, Mikan. Did you think that I wanted to leave this family on purpose?"

I wiped the tears off my face. This wasn't me. "Isn't that the reason all along? I know you love Tsubasa, but don't you think it's a little unfair that you left us just like that? I was the one who was always there for Mom through her grieving. And I know you were mad at her because she threw away all memories of Dad like he didn't exist."

"I wasn't holding anything against anyone, Mikan," she said. "Me leaving was my own decision. And besides, we're talking about you."

"Well you know what? I'm done talking about me. I'm done with all of you who keep telling me what to do. I am sick and tired of it."

"Okay," Misaki said, softly. "Fine."

"Fine," I said.

"Well, I should better go, pack my stuff. I'm leaving tomorrow."

I nodded. I almost forgot about this. Then she left the living room, without saying another word.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG. OMG. OMG. Did you guys watch the latest episode of the glee project? No, not the one where Hannah was eliminated, but the one before that. Cameron just quit! :( I can't believe it. I was crying during that whole time! So, now instead of updating my story, I'm watching his old videos from the glee project since I won't be seeing him there anymore. *sniff*<strong>

**Anyway, Mikan isn't really a war freak, if that's what you're thinking. She's like Hotaru is some ways. :) I know it's a bit short, but I have a lot of workload on me right now. It sucks, I tell you. It really sucks. So for the next two weeks, I'm going to be focusing on my schoolwork for a while and try not to think of my story (and Cameron) so, just be patient, okay?**

**Oh and if you don't know what the glee project is, search it on google, and Youtube, and after that you'll fall in love with Cameron Mitchell. Okay, that's all. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>7<strong>_

I woke up Monday morning at five a.m., which was two hours before classes even started. Since, I couldn't sleep anymore I just decided to do my usual morning rituals: brush my teeth, shower, dress-up and eat breakfast. As I was going downstairs to eat my breakfast, I was surprised to see my mother already there, in her work clothes with a cup of coffee in her hand. Of course, I already knew my mom woke up this early in the morning, but she also worked late at night. So, I never really knew what time she slept. Or if she ever slept at all. I just walked right in, not even bothering to greet her, since she was too busy talking on her phone.

"…and I specifically said seven a.m. sharp," she was saying. A pause. "Well, I don't care about that. Time is—"

I was getting milk from the fridge, when I noticed she suddenly stopped talking. I thought the person on the other line interrupted her or something, but then she said, "We'll talk later when I get there." Then she hung up.

I really thought she was going to call another client or co-worker of hers, until she cleared her throat and called my name. I swear, I was so startled that I literally jumped, almost spilling the milk that I was pouring it into my bowl of cereal. I turned around to look at my mother, who to my surprise had her full attention for me.

"Mikan," she said again. "Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't go back to sleep," I answered.

She nodded. "Well, I actually need to talk to you about something."

"Really."

"Yes." She walked over to the kitchen counter, where there were stacks of large envelopes. It took me a second to figure out what they were: all my college acceptance letters. I gave my mom all my acceptance letters except for one. And really, I didn't know when I was planning on giving it to her.

"Oh," was all I could say. I mean, what else am I supposed to say?

"I know graduation is still months away, but we still have to be prepared. And as you know, I have a tight schedule, so I guess this is the only time that we could talk about this."

I nodded. It seemed like I was just another agenda that had to be squeezed into her busy schedule. I didn't know why this realization felt like I'd been punched in the gut. At least my dad would've made a big deal out of it.

"Okay," my mom said, taking seat on the chair. "Of all the colleges that you applied to, these are the most recommended." She cleared her throat. "Harvard, of course. Yale too, since it has an excellent law program. How about Columbia? Their medical courses are exceptional. You mentioned you wanted take medicine, right?"

I just looked at her. I most certainly have not. In fact, I didn't even know what I wanted as a major. My mom continued to look through envelope after envelope, while I said nothing. Well, I thought, whatever makes her happy. Then suddenly, I heard Misaki's voice in my head. _It's time to think about yourself for once, Mikan. _I remember her telling me this last week, the day before she left, when I snapped at her. Speaking of which, I hadn't heard from her since that day, which was perfectly understandable, since what I said to her was totally not a Mikan act of which she was familiar with.

My mother was on the roll now, talking about these colleges as she has actually attended all of them. "…in a great campus. Plus, there are a lot of great dorms near here, but there's this one dorm that's only for academically focused—"

"Wait," I said, cutting her off. But I didn't really mean to. "How do you know all of this?"

She just looked at me. "Well I, unlike you young lady, have been researching about these colleges since you got accepted into one of them. And just so you know, I have a lot of cases piled on top of the other right now. So basically, I shouldn't be dealing with this right now."

I just stood there, stunned at this. Of course, she had better things to do than worry about her daughter and the college which she will be going to. Why was I even trying so hard to please her in the first place? For the past three years, all I did was be the perfect daughter. But when will it be her turn to be the perfect mother for me? I now felt tears sting my eyes. I was just about to walk away, when she said, "I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. I just—"

"It's okay," I told her, picking up my bag. "I have to get to school anyway. We have a big World History test and all."

"Honey, I—"

"It's fine, Mom," I said, now choking the lump that formed in my throat. "I'll see you later." Right after I said this, I thought that maybe I wouldn't. See her later, I mean. She had better things to do anyway.

My mother called after me again, but I didn't turn around. Instead, I got inside my car, and drove away.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so everything's all set," Hotaru told me. "The venue's all done—just in the school gym, since if we book for a hotel or something, then that'll make us lose more profit. Not that the money is going to us, I mean, it's for charity right? And everyone's jobs are all settled. Oh, you don't mind being the host would you? Since you're student council president and all. Now, all we need is a name."<p>

I nodded and turned a page of my history book. I've only been sitting on the bleachers of our school at the quad for like ten minutes, trying hard not to cry (but failed), until Hotaru came to sit beside me and started talking about the charity event this Saturday. Come to think of it, I totally forgot all about that. Which was so unlike me. Hotaru isn't usually this talkative, but I guess she noticed that I was deep in thought or something, and she knew that asking me about it would do no good, so she decided to just talk.

"So, it's okay with you if you be the hostess?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Suddenly, Hotaru moved my hand away from my book, closed it and took it away. Before I could say anything, she went, "Okay. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," I said. "Now will you give me my book back?"

"No. And your eyes are all puffy. Have you been crying?"

Crud. I knew it. "No."

"Is it about your mom?"

I grew quiet for a second, until I turned away, not saying anything.

Hotaru sighed. "Okay, tell me all about it."

My eyes suddenly filled with tears again. Before I knew it, I was crying again. I never cried this much. Not even when my dad died. At that time, I was in total shock mode—too stunned to even speak. But this time, when my mom just told me that I was the least of her problems, it felt like somebody ripped my heart from my chest. She might not mean it, but words can never be taken back. Once it's there, it's there. And will forever be branded into a person's brain.

I felt Hotaru pull me into her arms, and I felt a twinge of déjà vu. Although at that time, in the girl's washroom, she was the vulnerable one. Usually, I was always the one people always ran to for a shoulder to lean on, but it was comforting to be on the other side, knowing that that someone would lend you a shoulder, and remain there until you stop crying.

"Well, you're lucky you got here early," Hotaru was telling me, later in the girl's washroom, ten minutes before the first bell rang. "Or else, you would have trouble getting through trig."

I smiled. "I guess you're right. Thanks again, Hotaru."

"That's what I'm here for."

I smiled at her again, and combed my hair one more time. "How do I look?" I asked.

"Like you've been crying."

I looked at her, and examined myself in the mirror. My hair was fixed, that's for sure. My eyes, looked a little puffy, but they were not that noticeable. I reapplied my mascara and put a new layer of lip balm. I looked just like I did this morning. Well, before the crying and all that. "Seriously?"

"Um, yes," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Well of course it looked like I've been crying," I told her. "Since you were there the whole time. But do you think other people will notice?"

"So what if they notice? People aren't allowed to cry?"

"I just don't want them to ask."

She shrugged. "Okay, but I'm telling the truth."

At that moment, I felt a twinge of guilt. I never really told her what bothered me in the first place. And I could just tell that she was dying to know. But the truth was, I wasn't ready to tell her yet. I will someday, but not now.

"You don't have to tell me now you know," Hotaru said, as if reading my mind.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Mikan," she said. "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you. Really."

During trig class, I was surprised not see Natsume or Ruka there. And I haven't even noticed they were gone until halfway through the period, when I realized no one was tapping me saying, "What time does this thing end?" (usually by Natsume. Okay, maybe always). So I kind of panicked, thinking that if something happened to them it would be all on me. Then I realized that I was just their student guide, so that only means I was responsible for them inside school premises. You could only imagine how stunned I was when I saw them sitting on our table during lunch.

"Mikan!" Anna called me, excitedly. Only because she was seated right next to Ruka, who was talking to—you would not believe this—Hotaru.

"Um, hi," I said, as I approached the table. To Ruka and Natsume I said, "What happened to you guys?"

Natsume, who was as usual didn't have a care in the world, answered, "What are you talking about?"

I was so surprised that he actually talked to me in front of a lot people, since that time in his limo, there was only the two of us. "You weren't there during first period and the next periods after that."

"Well, you're classes are boring," he said.

I had to admit, I was surprised. I already knew my classes were boring, but those were the types of classes that I liked. And he didn't have to rub it in my face. "Excuse me, but my classes might be boring, but at least I don't cut class."

"We didn't cut class," Ruka told me. "We got new classes. Because really, no offense, but your classes are sort of boring."

This caused some giggles and snickers from the people on the table. But I didn't know why that didn't bother me. What bothered me more was not having two "exchange students" follow me around anymore. Don't ask me why. "Oh," I said. "Are you sure about that?"

"We're sure. Don't worry about it, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

Ruka smiled at me, and turned back to Hotaru. But she just went, "The answer is still no."

I had to admit, I was curious. So I asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Blondie here," Hotaru told me, "want's to join the yearbook committee."

I looked at Ruka, who had an eager expression on his face. "And?"

"And the answer is no," Hotaru said.

"Why not?" I asked.

Hotaru just looked at me as if I was speaking in another language.

"I mean, you wouldn't mind another hand in your committee right?" I said.

She just stared at me again. Or maybe glared was the right word for it. "Fine," she said, coldly, and looked at Ruka. "You can join. But you'll need to do something first as a sign of initiation."

"Really?" Ruka exclaimed. "Anything. I'll do anything."

Hotaru just smiled at him, mischievously. "You'll find out on Saturday."

"What's on Saturday?" I asked.

Everyone on the table—except for Natsume, who was busy poking at his food—looked at me, incredulously.

"It's the charity event, Mikan," Anna told me. "You're hosting it, right? How could you not know?"

I am? I thought. When did I agree to that? I didn't show my surprise, since I was the president and all. "Oh. Right," I said.

At that moment, the bell rang, and everybody got up to go to their classes. I was about to leave too, when I heard Ruka say, "What's your next class, Natsume?"

I turned around, surprised. "You guys didn't sign up for the same classes?"

Natsume snorted. "Of course not. We're not adjoined to the hip, you know."

"Yeah," Ruka said. "We've been in this school for over a week now, so we're kind of used to it already." Then to Natsume he said, "So, what's your next class?"

"English Literature, I think," he answered.

I was surprised even more. "That's my next class too."

"Great!" Ruka said. "My next class is French. You two just go together. See you later!"

Before I could say anything, he already left, leaving me with Natsume. Oh God, not again, I thought. I cleared my throat and said, "Well, we're going to be late. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The house was quiet and empty when I got home. Well, it was always like this every single day. I was about to head upstairs to do my homework, when the phone rang. Thinking it was just another of my mother's clients, I let it go to voicemail.<p>

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

I suddenly froze. It wasn't one of my mom's clients. It was none other than my sister, Misaki.

"God," she said. "Why is this house always so empty? Anyway, I have some news—"

Without thinking, I grabbed the phone and put it in my ear. "Misaki?"

"Mikan? Is that you?"

"Um, yeah," I said. "I just got home. What was your news?"

"Oh yeah. I just got home from the hospital and—"

"Hospital?" I exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

She laughed. "I'm fine, Mikan. More than fine, actually. I'm pregnant!"

For a second, I thought I heard her wrong, that I almost dropped the phone. "Wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant, Mikan!" she said excitedly. "I'm going to be a mother."

"Oh my God." I suddenly felt tears in my eyes. "I am so happy for you. I really am."

Misaki gave a long happy sigh. "Thank you. So am I. you wouldn't believe how I felt like jumping all over the place a while ago. But of course I didn't, since it'll be bad for the baby."

"How long?" I asked.

"Two months," she replied.

I gasped. "That long?"

"We wanted to be sure. Anyway, we're a hundred percent sure now, since there's already a bump, and the doctor said so."

The tears were gone now, replaced with pure excitement and happiness for my sister. "Congratulations. Really."

"Thanks, Mikan. And don't worry, I'll keep you updated. Tell Mom for me, okay?"

I knew this wasn't really a good idea, but for Misaki, I had to. "Okay," I told her. "I will. Take care."

"You too, Mikan. Love you."

"Love you too, Misaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God. I am so sorry for the late upadate. School is just too much, really. So I made this chapter long. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review.<strong>

**I'll update soon. I promise. Mwah. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>8<strong>_

"Hello, and welcome to the Last Dance charity event. I'm Mikan, and I'll be your host for tonight. I hope all of you are having good time."

The song that was now playing, was Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. Everyone on the dance floor erupted into a dance, and I tried my hardest to walk through them, while not getting pushed over. Honestly, it was hard doing so, as almost everyone who attended this dance (basically more than a half of the Alice Academy high school population) was already on the dance floor. Eventually, I made it out through the crowd of people without getting my hair (which was curled, and tied into a ponytail) and my dress (a simple spaghetti strapped cream-colored dress with a ribbon around the waist) harmed. I went over by the entrance where Anna was in charge of getting everyone's tickets.

"Hey," I said. "How's it going?"

"Boring," she answered, while she took two tickets from a girl who was talking excitedly to her group of friends. "You?"

"Tiring," I said. "But bearable. We're doing this for charity."

"So I was told."

"Do you have a date?" I asked.

"Of course not," she replied. "Besides, I'm busy."

"Oh come on. There's going to be the last dance later where everyone has to go on that dance floor."

"It's not this one?" she said, looking at the crowd of people dancing their butts off.

I sighed. "Unfortunately, not. It's more of a slow dance. So you better have someone to last dance with."

"Well, how about you?"

"Hosts are excepted.

"Says who?"

"Um, society?" I said. Then I spotted Hotaru over by the buffet table, talking to some guy. His back was facing me, so I couldn't be sure who it was. "Well," I said to Anna, "gotta run. Good luck here, and don't forget about the last dance."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, sarcastically.

As I got closer to the buffet table, I now saw who Hotaru was talking to. It was none other than Ruka.

"…dare forget that you'll be standing for the whole night," Hotaru was telling him. "You are supposed to take pictures of all candid moments. Got it?"

Ruka's blue eyes grew wide. "For the whole night? Can't I take breaks?"

Hotaru glared at him. "Okay. If you're going to whine like a baby, then you're not meant to be part of—"

"Okay, okay!" he interrupted. "I know what I got myself into. What else do I need to know?"

"Good. Okay, you should remember to be invisible. And you should…"

Okay, I thought. Maybe this wasn't the time for me to butt in. So, instead of checking on them, I decided to check on other student council members. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw Natsume standing by the entrance looking bored as ever. He was wearing a tux, and had on those same wire-rimmed glasses. I also couldn't help but notice that he looked incredibly good. Like a movie star. Only, I was the only one (with the exception of Ruka, of course) who knew that he was one. A movie star, I mean. That would probably explain the significant number of girls ogling at him. I knew that it wouldn't be long before somebody recognized him, since glasses could only do so much, so I without thinking, I grabbed his arm, and pulled him from the wall. But I guess I must've pulled too hard, since the both of us almost fell. It was a good thing, that he grabbed me by the waist, before my face fell on flat on the floor. Or maybe not. I suddenly became face to face with him. And up close he looked even more handsome. Wait, I thought. What was I doing?

I pulled away from him immediately, my face flushing. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," he said.

"Well, if you didn't just stand there looking all hot with a hundred girls drooling all over you, well maybe I shouldn't have grabbed you like that." As soon as I realized what I said, I suddenly wished that the ground would just swallow me up. Oh my God, I thought. This is what happens when I don't think about what I say.

"You think I'm hot?"

"No," I said. "Well, of course you are—but—" Oh God, help me. "—well, it would be obvious."

He just stared at me. "What would be obvious?"

"That you're a movie star," I whispered.

"Oh," he said. "Right."

"Well what did you think?" I wanted to know.

"Nothing."

I felt my face, going back to its normal colour. Whew, I thought. "Okay, what are you doing here?"

"I bought a ticket," he answered.

"But I thought you didn't want to come."

"I never said that."

"You did," I told him, remembering our little conversation last Monday during English Lit. Our teacher wasn't around, and there wasn't any sub, so as my usual activity, when there was no teacher, was to read the next lessons from the textbook. But remarkably, I didn't feel like doing it during that time. So I decided to talk to the guy beside me, who happened (to my absolute surprise), signed up for English Lit. I mean, that was one of the "boring" classes. But there he was.

"So, why'd you sign up here?" I asked him. "I thought you hated my classes."

"Not all of them," he answered.

"But why English Literature? Why study about Shakespeare, Frost and other English poets?"

He looked offended. "Is it so wrong for someone like me to happen to like reading Shakespeare?"

I was stunned to silence. Of course it wasn't wrong. It was just weird. I mean, celebrities like him don't really have time to read Shakespeare due to their busy schedules. But apparently, this guy happened to find time. "Sorry," I said. "It's just—"

"That I'm a movie star and you'd think I had better things to do than read Shakespeare?" he asked.

Wow, it was like he read my mind. "Well, that's one way of putting it."

He shrugged. "There are a lot of things you don't know about celebrities."

Obviously, I thought. "Okay, so what's your favourite work of Shakespeare?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

I burst out laughing. "What?" he asked.

"It's just that, it's what a person who hasn't even read any of Shakespeare's works would say."

"What is it with you smart people?" he said, looking more offended. "It was the only work of his that I appreciated."

"Really," I said. "What about Macbeth and Hamlet? Those are one of his great works too."

"Those stories are both clichéd."

"No they're not!" I heard myself say. This caused a number of people who looked our way. I apologized and turned back to Natsume. "Romeo and Juliet might be an exquisite love story about forbidden love, and family conflicts, but come on. Macbeth is more exciting. There's murder, and—"

"So does Romeo and Juliet," he pointed out.

"Yeah but—"

He cut me off. "Okay, say what you want. But nothing is going to make me change my views."

"I'm not making you change your views," I told him. "It's this thing that I do. You know, just wanting my thoughts to be expressed."

"Huh. Must be a smart person thing."

"No it's not, it's—" I was suddenly cut off by the bell. Wow, who knew time could fly so fast? As we were leaving the classroom, I turned to Natsume and said, "Hey, are you coming to the charity event this Saturday?"

He hesitated before answering. "Sorry. I would love to support your project and all, but I have something this Saturday."

"Oh," I said. I didn't know why I was I little disappointed at this. "Okay, well maybe next time when we have another student committee project."

"You do know I'm not staying here that long right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I do. But you'll never know. The student council is very active this year."

He just nodded.

"Okay. I need to get to my next class. I'll see you around."

"You too." Then he left. I really didn't know what was wrong with me, but as I walked to my next class, Advanced Physics, I was feeling buoyant. It was the weirdest feeling of all. It was just that, I felt so comfortable talking with him. Like I didn't need to be perfect. Just me. And to be honest, I was feeling exactly that way now as I was talking to him.

"No," Natsume said to me, now. "I didn't. I said I couldn't come since I had other plans. But my plans were cancelled, so I decided to come here."

"Right," I said. "So, what do you think?"

"I think my arm hurts. For a girl, you sure could yank a guy hard."

I ignored that. But I apologized for yanking him too hard. "I meant the dance. What do think of it?"

"I've seen better." He shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"No," he said, sighing. "I've only seen it in movie sets. I've never been to real high school dance. Or even a dance for that matter."

I tried to hide my surprise. "So I'm guessing you're home-schooled."

"You guessed right."

"Okay, so what do you think about your first and ever dance?"

"It's all right," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "All right? We worked our butts off this one, and it's all right?"

"What happened to constructive criticism?"

"Sorry," I said. "Just stressed out and all."

"Are things going well with your mom?" he asked.

I shook my head. After Misaki called about her pregnancy, I knew I had to tell Mom about it. But the hurt was still there, and I was tired of pretending that nothing ever happened. I was tired pretending that my dad never died, and pretending that everything was okay when it fact, it wasn't. It was far from okay. I was miserable. I was in my room, doing my homework that night when my mom arrived, and called my name. A part of me wanted to tell her one of the usual things I usually say: "I'm fine, Mom. Everything's fine. Don't worry about it." But the truth was, I was not fine. So I didn't answer back.

"Mikan?" my mom called again. "Please, get down here. We need to talk."

There's nothing to talk about, I thought. But at the same time, it was kind of rude to just ignore her like that, since for the first time in ages, she was finally doing something to reach out to me. So I decided to go downstairs and just get this over with.

"Oh thank God," she said. "Sit down. We need to talk."

I didn't say anything, as I sat down on the dining room chair.

She cleared her throat. "Okay, first of all, I want to say that I'm sorry for the things that I've said to you this morning. I wasn't thinking straight, and it was wrong for me to scold at you. But honey, college is a very serious matter. I don't want you to be one of those people who end up at a community college. It important for you to—"

"And what," I wanted to know, "is wrong attending a community college? At least those people go to colleges. They're better than high school drop outs."

My mother was surprised that I cut her off. It was obvious in her face, that this wasn't the kind of Mikan that she was used to. "Yes, but, I want you to have a bright future. To graduate from a prestigious college."

"And what," I said—I knew I shouldn't say anything more, but my mid didn't want to stop, "makes you think that I want that?"

Now she was even more surprised. "Mikan, of course you want this. Who wouldn't?"

I wasn't able to say anything else. I mean, of course a lot of people would want to be in my place. My mom was always right. And because of this, she always got the last word. But I didn't know what I wanted anymore. "Look, I'm sorry," I said. "Just forget it." I stood up from the chair, with tears already streaming down my face.

"Mikan," my mom said, sternly. "Get back here. We aren't finished talking."

I didn't turn around, or said another word. At that moment, I just wanted to be locked up in my room, and cry. The next day, I decided that I was done being miserable. So I put on a happy façade to school. But sometimes, people could see through those façades. And one of those people was Natsume. So during English Lit, the only class we had together, I gave in. I told Hotaru too, the whole story this time (including Misaki's pregnancy), and honestly, it was the best feeling in the world, to have someone you could confide in.

The music in the school gym changed now. From Katy Perry's Last Friday Night, to Pink's Raise Your Glass, to Paramore's The Only Exception, which was playing right now. Couples were already going on the dance floor, holding each other close. I saw Anna grab someone—Tobita. I was surprised beyond words. Who would've thought that the person whose guts you hate the most, was the one you end up dancing with. Not that they really hate each other guts, they just bicker a lot. But close enough. Tobita was in charge of handling the auction, and since almost everyone went to the dance floor, well, maybe it was time for a break too. It was just so unbelievable. Of all people. Before I could react any further, Natsume grabbed my arm (softly) and went, "Want to dance?"

For a second I thought I must have heard wrong. Even though the music was slow, it was still a little loud. So I looked at him again, and said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Dance," he said, louder. "Do you want to dance?"

I swear I nearly tripped on my white super-high-lace-up-ankle boots. It's just, hello? Him and me, dance? God knows I never danced before in my life. Well, except in Phys Ed, where it's part of our final grade. But, I never took dancing lessons. And I'm betting he had tons of experience. What with all the movies he made. Almost all of them had dancing in it. Not only that, but why would I even dance with him? Yeah, sure we talk and all, but we were not friends. Seriously. Just because we talked and opened up to one another doesn't mean we were friends. Does it? "Uh," I said now. "I think I should go see how the others are—"

"Oh come on," he chided. "Everyone here is having a great time. Don't you think you should too?"

"I—" Oh God, I thought. How am I going to get out of this? But before I could protest further, he grabbed my arm again (not that softly this time, but it didn't hurt) and led me to the dance floor. It was already the first chorus of the song when, he wrapped his arm gently on my waist, and I clung to him, awkwardly. If my cheeks were bright red, I guess no one would really notice, since the gym was a little dim. "Okay," I managed to finally say. "I have to warn you that I am not a good dancer."

"What are you talking about?" Natsume said. "You're great."

Hardly. He was doing all the dancing, while I tried my best to catch up with him. We were swaying in different directions, and I couldn't help but be paranoid that I might stop on his foot. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "No, I'm not. You are the only person who ever told me that, so it's obviously not a fact."

"Oh come on, didn't you like dance with you dad? You know in the living room, with you stepping on both of his feet, and him leading the way."

I swallowed. "Yeah. But that was before he died."

Natsume suddenly grew quiet. "I'm sorry."

I just shrugged. "It's fine."

For the rest of the song, we both didn't say anything. We were just dancing there until the song was over. When it was, he said, "See. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

I had to admit, I was expecting something worse. But me and Natsume dancing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I pulled my arms toward me, and felt my cheeks burning up again. Don't ask me why. "Well no," I told him. "Not bad at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Was that a fast update? Okay. Here are some replies to my recent reviewers:<strong>

_**Mikanatsumelover: **_**Yeah, well, I'm sorry about that. :) I know Mikan's life is boring and all, but this story is basically all about her. But like you said, it's already the seventh chapter, and I can't change it. But I definitely will add more stuff, okay? Just wait for it. Thanks for letting me know, though. :D**

_**Sapphireangel09: **_**Thanks! Don't worry about it. More to come! ;)**

_**Angelwings5353: **_**Yeah, I was just writing there, and suddenly the idea of Misaki being pregnant came to me. :D and yeah, it would be weird if Youchi was their baby. :))**

**So, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>9<strong>_

Misaki was back at our house again. Since Tsubasa had a teacher's conference, and won't be back until next Sunday. So, my sister was staying with us for a week. And according to Misaki, it would be unhealthy leaving a pregnant woman alone for a weekend. When Misaki got here, I was nervous to death, since I remembered that I didn't get the chance to tell my mom about Misaki's pregnancy. Like it was my fault. After my mom talked to me that night, I avoided her at all times, but that wasn't so hard to do, because of her being out of the house all the time. But it was Sunday night (the day after the charity event), when my sister arrived. And because of that, she had to go telling my mother details about her pregnancy, assuming that Mom already knew about it.

"I just can't believe," Misaki was telling me, while I was getting ready for school, Monday morning. She was in my room, as usual, sitting on my bed, "that you didn't tell her."

I was already putting on my blazer as I turned around and looked at her. "I already told you. I was busy."

"With what?"

"You know," I said. "School work. Plus we had a charity event last Saturday."

"Right," Misaki said, obviously not believing me.

"It's true!" I knew Misaki wanted me to say something more, since that was really how she was. But she didn't say anything too. After a few moments, she said, "So, do you want me to drive you to school?"

"No thanks," I said, now picking up my bag. "I can drive myself. And besides, you need to rest."

She snorted. "Please. Not all pregnant women need bed rest every single day. Besides, my stomach isn't that huge."

I walked out of my room, Misaki following me. "It's not about how huge your stomach is. What did your doctor say?"

"That I shouldn't tire myself."

"Right," I said, looking at her knowingly.

She rolled her eyes. "God, how hard can driving be?"

I grabbed my car keys from the hook in the kitchen counter, before she could even think of getting it from me. "Rest," I told her.

"But Mikan. You really can't expect me to stay in this house all day by myself, do you?"

I just looked at her. She was right. But what did she think anyway? That this house was full of people? "Okay," I said, finally. "You can drive. But you're getting some rest. If not, I'll get into even more trouble with Mom than I am before."

"You wouldn't be if you just told her," she muttered.

I didn't say anything, since she was right after all. Yesterday, before my sister arrived everything was going well, like a normal Sunday morning: doing laundry, ironing my uniforms, checking my e-mails, and doing homework. It was almost time for me to sleep, when I heard my mother arrive. When I looked at my clock, it was only seven p.m., and she usually comes home at eight or nine. But when I went downstairs, it was Misaki by the doorway, holding her suitcase.

"Mikan!" she screamed, giving me a tight hug. Only, the hug was too tight, that when she let me go, I was practically gasping for air.

"Misaki," I breathed. "Wha—what are you doing here?"

She looked offended. "Oh what, pregnant women aren't allowed in this house anymore?"

"Of course not! I meant to say, what are you doing here without even calling?"

"Oh." She frowned. "Well, Tsubasa's gone for a teacher's conference for a week, and I'm left home alone."

"Okay, how are—" I was suddenly cut off by the sound of my mother's car on our driveway.

"Oh," Misaki said, cheerfully. "Mom's home."

Before I could say anything, my mom was already getting out of her car, and heading towards the house. Misaki waved happily at her, while I just stood there, pretending to be hugely fascinated by our kitchen counter.

"Misaki," my mom said, as she stepped inside, giving my sister a hug. "It's nice to see you. When did you get here?"

"Just now," she answered.

My mom gave me a tight smile. Ever since I dropped the hint that I was angry at her, she didn't try and reach out to me and talk it out like a normal mother. Instead, just getting out my way as possible, and pretending that nothing happened.

Usually, I gave her one in return, but this time, I couldn't even force myself to smile at back at her.

"Oh Mom," Misaki said, seeming oblivious to the tension. "I just got back from my check-up with my doctor. He said that the—"

"Check-up? Doctor?" my mother exclaimed. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Misaki just stared at her. "Um, Mom? I'm pregnant, remember?"

"You're what?"

Now I saw Misaki look at me questioningly, while my eyes were still fixated on our kitchen counter. "Pregnant," she said. "I'm pregnant."

"Since when?" my mother asked. I didn't know why she was so shocked about this. I mean, I was also surprised when I first found out, but I was happy for her. I really was. Even though my sister wasn't the most responsible person on the planet, I knew she was perfectly capable of loving something or someone precious to her.

"Um, for two months. But Tsubasa and I wanted to be sure."

"Two months? You were pregnant for two months, and you didn't tell me?"

"I only found out last week, Mom," Misaki said, the annoyance in her voice showing. Must be the hormones. "And besides, I told Mikan."

Oh God, why did she have to throw it all on me? But I guess I deserved it anyway, after not telling Mom about the pregnancy thing. Now I felt my mom staring right at me. I averted my gaze from our kitchen counter (which I totally forgot to clean, and made a mental note to clean it later) and looked at her. "Yeah. She told me last week. But I was I busy with our charity event that I forgot to tell you."

"Are you sure," my mom said her voice even, "that you being busy is the only reason why you didn't tell me?"

No, I thought. She's the one to talk. She doesn't even eat at her own house. "Yes," I said. "I'm sure."

"Well. I don't care whatever the circumstance is. Things that are this important should be told to me immediately. Understand?" I nodded numbly. "Good, oh and Misaki?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

She smiled, but she was looking at me. "Thanks."

I now gave her my car keys, and then she drove me to school. When we got there, Misaki parked right in front and started removing her seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Dropping you off. Remember?"

"Exactly. Why are you taking your seatbelt off?" As I said this, I saw Natsume and Ruka—okay, you would not believe this—walking to school. Walking! I was so stunned, that my mouth fell open. Unfortunately, Misaki noticed.

"Hey, isn't that your friend?" she asked. Wow, I can't believe she remembered. "You know, he is sort of hot. Why don't we go and say hi?"

"We?" I said. But she was already getting out of the car, dragging me along. Ruka already went ahead inside of the school, while Natsume stopped, already spotting me. I waved sheepishly, as my sister and I got closer. What was Misaki doing anyway? She was already married for God's sakes. And pregnant with her husband's baby, I might add.

"Hey," Natsume said to me, as I approached.

Before I could say anything Misaki said, "Hi, I believe we've met. I'm Misaki, Mikan's sister? I didn't get your name last time. What was it again?"

Natsume just stared at her. I don't blame him. But, what was he going to answer? I knew how much he hated his "name". So, I just answered for him. "Natsuo," I said. "Natsuo Hyuuga."

"Oh." My sister smiled. "Nice to meet you. Wait, do I know you from somewhere?"

I looked at Natsume panic-stricken, but his face was totally relaxed. "No," he answered. "I don't think so." I breathed out.

"Okay then," Misaki said. "Mikan, should I pick you up later?"

"No," I answered without thinking. "You should go home and rest. If you get bored, there are a thousand DVD's in the den."

"All righty," she replied. "I'll see you at home, Bubbles." Then she left. It took me a moment to realize what she just said, until Natsume said, "Bubbles?"

I felt my face getting red. This was not the perfect time. "Her nickname for me. Come on. We should get to class."

* * *

><p>Every school year, the student council members get to go on a two-day field trip. Ironically, the juniors were busier than the seniors this year, so only the seniors on the student council would get to come. But since the school already paid for the expenses per student, we had to bring two more people with us to make it fair, because the expenses were non-refundable. I guess it doesn't take a genius to find out who those two persons are.<p>

"I vote for Ruka Nogi to come," Anna declared at our student council meeting in the conference room that same day.

"I vote for Natsuo," Nonoko said.

"Nogi," Tobita said. "That Hyuuga kid is no fun."

"I think you're all idiots," Hotaru told them. "The principal said two people. I don't see what the point is in voting when we could just bring the two of them along."

"But don't you think it's a little unfair?" Tobita said. "I mean, a lot of people would want to come to this thing."

"Didn't you hear, Yuu?" Hotaru said. "The juniors are busier than us this year. Would you like to take a freshman or a sophomore?"

"I don't see why not."

"But don't you think that's a little awkward?" Anna inquired.

"True," Nonoko agreed. "What do you think, Mikan?"

I looked up from the book I was reading, _A Midsummer's Night Dream. _It was the book that our teacher, Mr. Narumi (yes, he was also our English teacher) assigned for us to read this semester. This was the only work of Shakespeare that I wasn't that interested in reading. Nastume told me it was one of Shakespeare's best plays, but I still wasn't convinced. But I thought maybe I should try giving it a chance, which I was doing right now, in the middle of our student council meeting. "Think about what?" I asked.

"The trip," Hotaru told me. "And who to take. I can't even believe you're reading that. Didn't you hate that book?"

"No. I just wasn't interested in reading it. That's all. How could I hate something I never even read?"

"Anyway," Anna cut in. "Who should we take to our field trip?"

"God, don't say field trip," Tobita told her. "You're making us sound like freaking third graders."

Anna ignored him, and asked me again. "Well?"

"I think we should take Natsuo and Ruka. Since that's what most of you want, anyway."

"How about what you want?" Hotaru asked me. "Who would you like to take?"

"Anybody would be fine," I said. I saw Hotaru give me doubtful look. What was that all about?

"Great! So it's all settled then," Anna said. "We're taking Natsuo and Ruka. And we're leaving on…" she trailed off looking at me.

"Saturday."

"Saturday," she repeated. "We're leaving on Saturday. Don't forget that, guys."

"Oh we won't," Nonoko said.

"Well then, I guess we're dismissed," I said, standing up. "I gotta go anyway." Then just like that, something occurred to me. "Oh crap. I totally forgot. My sister took my car. Do you guys—"

"Don't worry," Hotaru said. "You can ride with me."

I smiled thankfully at her. "Thank you."

"Oh and Mikan?" Anna said. "Could you be the one to tell them? Since…"

"Yeah," I replied. I knew what she was going to say anyway. "Sure."

She smiled. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"So," I said to Hotaru right after they left. "Should we—"

"When were you going to tell me, Mikan?"

I just stared at her blankly. "What?"

"You know, I thought we were best friends," she went on. "Aren't we supposed to tell each other everything?"

"Hotaru," I said, because I really had no idea where she was going at. "What are you talking about?"

She glared at me. "You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I really don't."

"I know about you and Natsuo Hyuuga."

I swear I almost choked on the air that I took in when she said that. How could she know about Natsume? Unless the glasses really didn't work. I mean, Hotaru was a genius after all. "W-what about us?"

"Don't lie to me, Mikan," she said. "I know you two have something going on."

Or not. I had to admit, it was relieving, but embarrassing at the same time. My cheeks probably were a bright red right now. "There's nothing going on between us, Hotaru," I told her. "We're just friends."

"Friends," she snorted. "Then why do I always see you two together?"

"Because, I'm student-guiding him," I said matter-of-factly, "remember?"

"Yeah, what about that other guy?"

"Ruka? Oh he and Natsuo took different classes from mine. But Natsuo and I have the same class, English Lit. So we're mostly together."

Hotaru had that weird look on her face, like she didn't believe me at all, even though all of it was true—except for Natsume's name of course, before saying, "Fine, whatever you say. Are you still gonna get that ride?"

"Yeah," I replied, while I was still blushing for no apparent reason. "I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. :) yay. Sorry for the errors, by the way. I'm too busy to edit. Our exams are coming near, so don't expect for an early update. <strong>

**To those who are waiting for the next update on my other story, please be more patient. I am almost half-way there. And don't worry, I'll make that next chapter extra special for you. *wink* anyway, don't forget to review this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>10<strong>_

We arrived at Camp Sakura, a quiet and serene campsite where retreats were mostly held, at exactly 7 a.m. We weren't at a retreat exactly, but a "vacation" as Anna liked to call it. But it was really the annual student council retreat. The camp was named Camp Sakura because of its numerous sakura trees. The place was in a word, beautiful. And a perfect place to have a "vacation" in. It was about time that I get a vacation from my life. On the other hand, my sister was not happy that I would be gone for the weekend (for obvious reasons), and begged to chaperone us. But I told her that Mr. Narumi was already going with us, and that the trip was strictly for student council members only. Well, except for Natsume and Ruka, whom I managed to convince to come with us. Well, not really convince, since all I did was ask, and they immediately said yes. My mom on the other hand, was not happy about it, but since Misaki came, we had been talking more, both of us already forgetting our previous predicaments.

"Seriously," Hotaru was telling me, when we got to our cabins (like the ones you see in movies, except the cabin wasn't made out of logs), "why don't we just go to the nearest resort now?"

"Because, who would want to go swimming in October?" Anna answered her. "Besides, what's wrong with this place? I think it's wonderful."

"That's right," Nonoko agreed. "This place is so peaceful. I could live here for the rest of my life."

"But what is there to do here?" Hotaru said. "Roast marshmallows and sing campfire songs?"

"Of course," Nonoko answered.

"You know," I chimed in, "there happens to be a tennis court and a golf course nearby. Plus, a swimming pool. But we have to take one of those mini-cars or something to get there, I think. This place where we're staying is just held for retreats, that's why it's so quiet."

"Oh my God," Hotaru exclaimed, her amethyst eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How'd you find out about that?" Anna asked.

"Um," I said, showing the tri-fold paper I was holding, "the brochure? Mr. Narumi handed these out earlier."

"Right. Maybe I left it in the bus or something."

"Well that's good to know," Hotaru said. "And I thought this weekend would be a bore."

I just smiled at her, and went over to my bed, to fix my clothes. At that moment there was a knock on our door. "Girls," a voice called. It was Mr. Narumi. "We're going to start out our activities in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Narumi," I called out. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

"All right. We have a load of things to do today."

"Oh yippee," Hotaru muttered, sarcastically.

Ten minutes later, all seven of us, including the guys, were already outside, all of us (or maybe a partial) were listening to Mr. Narumi. "…having a very long day full of activities," he was saying. "So be sure that all of you are all wearing your most comfortable clothes! Now, I'll be explaining our schedule…"

"Is this what you guys really do at field trips?" Natsume asked me, in a low voice.

"No," I answered. "And this isn't a field trip. It's a retreat."

"And we have to share a cabin?"

I looked at him. "Of course you do. It's what normal people do, at a normal school. And no one said that you really had to come to this thing. I just asked if you wanted to come. You're the one who said yes."

He shrugged. "Well it's not like I had anything to do this weekend."

"But I'm just telling you, that once you're here, you can't back out."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that saying."

"…and I'll be picking out a buddy for each of you," Mr, Narumi went on. "Now, you all know the rules. You should be with your buddy at all times during all of our activities. Do you understand?"

"Yes," we answered, in unison.

"Good. The first activity is called, 'The Great Stamp Hunt'. Now, since there are seven of you, one of you has to be my, er, assistant. Who would like to—"

"I'll do it, Mr. Narumi," Hotaru offered. It wasn't a big surprise though. I knew perfectly well that Hotaru hated retreat activities.

"Are you sure, Hotaru?" he asked. "I mean, I've already got a partner for you here. And it's—"

"I am perfectly sure," she said.

"All right," he said, slowly. "So that means, that Nonoko? You'll be Ruka Pyon's partner."

Nonoko's face brightened like a little kid on Christmas day. "Sure thing, Mr. Narumi."

"Okay," he continued, "Anna, you'll be paired with Tobita Yuu, Nonoko with Ruka, and lastly, Mikan you'll be paired with uh, Natsuo. Now, from now on you must stick with your partner at all times. Well, except when going to the bathroom."

I didn't know why, but when I heard my name paired up with Natsume, my stomach did about ten thousand flips. Oh my God. What was happening to me? Natsume on the other hand, didn't seem affected by this in any way. Which was good, since why would he be affected by this? I mean, it was just me.

The game was simple. Mr. Narumi placed stamps all over the woods, (but not too far from our campsite) and all we had to do was find all seven of them. We were provided with a map, and a sheet of paper, where we'll imprint the stamps that we find. The one with all the seven stamps wins, of course. The only problem is that my partner wasn't cut out for this sort of thing. Considering that he was a movie star and all, and movie stars just don't go to retreats where your teacher makes you do all these lame activities.

"My God," Natsume said, as I imprinted our sixth stamp on our paper, "Honestly, what do we even get from this?"

To be honest, I didn't even know the answer to that. I mean, like Hotaru, I also disliked these activities. The only reason why I'm doing it was to not hurt Mr. Narumi's feelings. You have to admit, putting stamps in various places of this camp was a lot of hard work. "We win if we get every stamp," was what I told Natsume. "And we aren't going to, if I'm the only one doing all the work." The last part was true of course. All he contributed was what he did best: following me around.

"What do we even get from winning? Extra marshmallows for our bonfire?"

I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the stress, or maybe I was just plain tired. But whatever it was, it caused me to turn to Natsume, and say, "You know what? If you hate this place so much, why don't you just leave, and go back to you luxurious life in L.A. where you don't have to do anything but order people around." Then I walked away. I knew Mr. Narumi said that you should be with your buddy at all times, but Natsume isn't even my "buddy". Not even close.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to finish that?"<p>

"No," I answered, pushing the pack of marshmallows towards him.

"Thanks."

I couldn't believe it. After I left him just like that, Natsume has some nerve asking for my pack of marshmallows. In fact, it wasn't like anything even happened. I went over to Mr. Narumi and forfeited from the game, which was a bad idea by the way, since Anna and Tobita were just one stamp behind us, so with us out from the game, they won. Mr. Narumi didn't even get mad about the fact that I left my buddy all alone in the woods. Mostly because, after I yelled a Natsume and walked away, he followed me, all the way back to our campsite. And pretended that everything was fine, and he was in his la-di-da mood. So now, after each of us took showers, and changed into clean clothes, we were all around the campfire, roasting marshcmallows and will probably—oh God forbid—sing campfire songs.

"All right," Mr. Narumi said, as we were all settled. With our buddies, I might add, much to my chagrin. "Who wants to be first?"

"First in what, Mr. Narumi?" Hotaru asked.

"Sharing stories. What'd you guys think? We were going to sing?"

Actually, we did, Mr. Narumi. "Scary stories?" Nonoko said.

"Of course not," he replied. "Stories about your lives. Something that you've been wanting to get off your chest for a long time now."

At that moment, I instantly thought of my dad. Everyone in the student council knew all about it, but what they all thought that I was fine. And maybe for a while I was, but ironically, as time passed by, I missed my dad more than anything.

"I'll start."

Okay, that wasn't me. It was none other than the guy sitting right beside me. I was so shocked, that for a minute, I thought he was going to blurt out his secret. But he didn't remove his glasses, like I was expecting. Mr. Narumi looked surprised as well, but he acknowledged him anyway. "All right," he said.

"It was last year," Natsume began, his face expressionless, "that my little sister died."

All of us (especially me) engulfed on a huge amount of air at what he just said. I thought I watched that featured on the news or something. Natsume Hyuuga took a break from his career for about six months due to his sister's death. For a moment, I panicked, since maybe that would trigger something about his real identity. But surely he wasn't the only one with a little sister who died. Plus, I knew what it was like losing someone you love, so I shouldn't judge him quickly.

"Anyway," he continued, "It was a Saturday night and my parents were out late. So I got to play babysitter. But one of my friends called, and told me there was a party at their place." I saw him glance at Ruka, who was staring blankly at him, as he said this. "Since it was only me and my sister at home, I had no choice but to bring her along. I had a choice of course, technically, whether or not to go to the party, but I still went, and that was the biggest mistake of my life."

There was a short silence, followed by the fire crackling. I looked at Natsume, who looked deep in thought, staring at the fire. "Long story short; I was driving home drunk, and we got hit by some truck, and I'm the one who survived." He was still staring at the fire, his face stoic. No, I didn't see tears, but I could hear the pain in his voice. Almost felt it. Probably because it was so familiar.

"The worst part is," Natsume said, "that my parents act like everything was fine. On the outside, they kept on telling me that it was just an accident, it wasn't my fault. But I knew deep inside that they were wishing that it was just me who died, and not their angel."

"Wow," Mr. Narumi said. "I am so sorry, Natsuo. I—I mean, you didn't have to share if you didn't want to."

"I wanted to."

"All right then. Well, I'm glad you did. Okay, who wants to be next? And let's move on to lighter things for a while."

"I'm sure they don't think that," I heard myself say at Natsume while Anna was sharing about her parents' divorce, and how she coped with it. Funny, I thought I had the inability to speak after what I just heard from him. "You're their son too. Sure at first they might think that, but that's just because they were grieving. I'm sure you thought of that too, for a while. But you don't have to beat yourself up."

Natsume just looked at me, as if I was lacking great comprehension. "You don't understand. It was my fault. If I didn't go to that stupid party, then my sister would still be alive. She's only seven, for God's sake."

"Was it Ruka who called you?" I asked, softly.

"Yes. But it wasn't his fault either. It's all mine."

"That's my point exactly. I'm sure your parents are blaming themselves too. I mean, they're supposed to be the responsible ones. But I'm not saying it's their fault either. I'm just saying that your sister wouldn't like it if you're blaming this on yourself."

"How would you know?" he demanded. "You act like you know everything, but you just don't. You have no idea."

For a moment, I was a loss at words. I knew he was just hurt and all, but for someone to say I had no idea about loss, was just too…painful. It took a few seconds for Natsume to realize what he just said. "Oh my God," he breathed. "I am so sorry. I mean, of course you of all people would understand, but—look, I'm just sorry."

Sorry. For the past three years of my life, this is all I heard. When people would hear about my father's death, they would do that face, and say this word. I knew it meant a lot, but to me it felt empty. No meaning at all. Instead of saying, "It's fine," I just merely nodded, and didn't say a word for the rest of the stories. And neither did Natsume.

After everyone was done sharing about their lives (including Hotaru, who shared about her first and last boyfriend who dumped her because she was too 'smart'. I happened to know that story, of course), the only person who didn't share was—lucky guess—me.

"Mikan?" Mr. Narumi said, looking right at me. "Would you like to say anything?"

The word 'no' was perched right on the tip of my tongue. But something stopped me, again. This time, I really didn't know what it was. But I felt Natsume staring at me as I said, "Actually, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the late update, but the truth is, our exams were over like a week ago. But I had another busy week, so I only got to update now. But not to worry. Next week is our sem-break, and I'll get to update more. Hopefully on my other story. Don't worry, I'm working on it. Already halfway done. ;)<strong>

**Some replies to my reviewers: (okay, maybe A reply would be more appropriate.)**

_**Moonlightstarangel13: Oh my God, really? :O but thanks, that really means a lot. I'm glad my story keeps you less bored. Are you okay now, though? I only read your review as I started on this chapter (like, an hour ago) and it was really touching. Anyway, get well soon, okay?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>11<strong>_

_Mikan, wake up._

I felt like I was in a dream. Was that my dad's voice? Yeah, I think it was. "In a minute," I grumbled, still incredibly sleepy. It was the first day of school. Or my very first day in high school. I remembered not getting any sleep at all last night, because of the nervousness, and now I didn't even have the energy to open my eyes.

"Mikan," my dad whispered again. "You're going to be late on your first day of high school."

"Five more minutes," I grumbled again.

"Fine." He sighed impatiently. "I'll be downstairs, okay? If you're not down in five minutes, I'm literally going to drag you down the stairs."

As I heard my dad's footsteps walking out of my room, I suddenly felt awake all of a sudden. After I showered and put on my school uniform, I went downstairs. As I walked down the stairs, I heard my mother's voice. "…have to tell her sometime," she was saying.

"We can't," my dad said. "I don't want to make her suffer. It's better this way."

"Dad," my sister said in a strangled voice. She was already on college now, but she didn't want to stay in a dorm. Which was really, weird since all she talked about in high school, was that she would finally be "free" when she stepped into college. Yet, she was still staying under my parents' roof. "Please don't do this."

"Honey, it's really better this way. There's no way stopping it."

At that moment, I was already on the bottom of our staircase. I made it a big deal to make my presence recognizable. And it worked, because my mother composed herself quickly, my dad turned around and grinned at me and Misaki gave me a weak smile. It looked like she was crying.

"Mikan," my dad said, cheerful as ever, "finally. Do you want me to drive you to school?"

"I'll do it," my mom said, before I could reply. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Wait," I managed to say. "What is going on here?"

"Your father and I were just talking about his friend," my mom answered. "You know Uncle Sam? Well his daughter needed a blood transfusion, and your dad here, wanted to donate. And we were telling him it was a bad idea."

My dad for his part didn't say anything. But he wasn't smiling anymore. While Misaki just stared at our dining room table. "Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes," my dad answered. "It's true."

"Then why is Misaki crying?"

"Just emotional, and all," my mother answered. "Let me just go get my things, and I'll drive you to school." When she left, Misaki stood up too. "I have to go too. I'm going to be late."

It was only me and my dad left. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he just smiled at me again and said, "Don't worry too much about it, okay? I'm going to be fine."

I just nodded. I couldn't help but notice that he looked as if he was twenty years older. I knew my dad always worked hard, being the CEO of an advertising company, but I never saw him this tired. At that moment, my mother appeared, carrying her laptop case and bag in one arm. "Mikan, are you ready?"

I looked at my dad one more time. There was definitely something else going on. Even though I was the youngest in the family, I wasn't stupid. I was already a high school freshman for crying out loud. And whatever it was, I knew I was going to find out. "Yeah," I told my mom. "I am."

My mother kissed my dad goodbye, her back facing me. Misaki suddenly appeared, her eyes still swollen. It looked like she was in the verge of tears again. I knew my sister could be overly dramatic, but I've never seen her like this. I've never seen her so…vulnerable. I saw my mother whisper something in my dad's ear, while he just nodded. After waving goodbye to my dad and Misaki, I went inside my mother's car, and we drove away.

* * *

><p>The first day of school, wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. All my teachers were nice, and I got to see my friends again. Well, it wasn't like I didn't hang out with them during the summer, but you know, seeing your friends in school again, is a different thing. My best friend, Hotaru on the other hand, hated all the first day giddiness, as usual. After school, I waited for my mom to pick up, since she said she would. But I hope the car ride back home won't be as awkward and silent like this morning.<p>

As my mother was driving, I could tell she was tense. It was like she was worried about something.

"Mom?" I said. "Is everything, all right?"

She glanced at me. "Of course, honey. Everything's fine."'

"Are you sure? Because Misaki seemed really upset. I've never seen her like that."

"Oh you know your sister," she said, nonchalantly. "She could be a drama queen at times."

"Yeah but—"

"Just don't worry about anything, okay?" she told me, her voice stern. "I'll handle this. I just want to focus on your studies and school work. I want you to ace your subjects, all right?"

"Okay, I'll try."

"Don't try. Do it." My mother was always like this. Being a lawyer, she had a very strict attitude, and talked things out reasonably. But this was how she really was, and for my fifteen years of existence I've learned to just comprehend with her.

"Hey."

I looked up, surprised. It was Hotaru. I thought she went home like, ages ago. My mom was running late in picking me up, as usual.

"Oh hey," I replied. "I thought you went home, earlier."

"Nah. I was too lazy to take the bus. You mind if I ride with you?"

"No problem," I said. "But, you must know that I was supposed to be fetched like, an hour ago."

"I know," she replied. "And don't worry. I'm used to it."

I smiled. Hotaru, being my best friend and having our houses next to each other, has ridden with us numerous times. Like when I was supposed to be fetched from the mall, or whose house I was having a sleepover in. When it wasn't my dad who fetched me, it was my mother, who was always well, late.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "It seems like something's bothering you."

I suddenly thought of that morning, with the peculiar attitude of my family. "It's just, my dad he's—"

At that moment, I saw my mother's car, heading towards the front of our school. "Hey, Mom," I said as, I opened the door in the passenger's seat. "Is it okay, if Hotaru—"

But once again, I was cut off. "Mikan," my mother said, urgently. "Get in now. We have to get to the hospital."

"Hospital?" I glanced at Hotaru. "What—what happened?"

"Just get in," she practically, screamed. I quickly followed her, opening the passenger door at the back, for Hotaru. It wasn't like I could just leave her.

"Mom, tell me what's going on," I said, as I put on my seatbelt.

Now that I was in front, I could see her clearly. Her hair was messed up, he make-up a little smudged. Her eyes were also red and swollen too. Obviously, she was crying.

"It's your Dad," she choked.

"Dad?" I suddenly thought about this morning. If he did donate his blood, something must've gone wrong. "What happened to him? Is he going to be okay?" I wanted to know.

"I don't know, honey," she said, tearing up again. "I don't know."

I've never ever seen my mother look so weak. She was always a strong woman, and I admired her for that. But now that she was crying, I didn't know what to do. It broke my heart into a million pieces.

"Do you want me to drive, Mrs. Sakura?" Hotaru offered, since she already had her permit.

My mom glanced at her from the rearview mirror. She seemed surprised that she was there. "It's okay, Mom," I said. "Hotaru already has her learner's permit."

"Okay," my mother said, to my utter surprise. "That would be wonderful." She pulled to a stop around a corner. Hotaru went to the driver's seat, and my mom stayed in front, while I was behind her, comforting her. It seemed weird that I was the one comforting her, when it really should be the other way around.

"Dad's going to be fine," I told my mom, and myself. "I know he will be."

I didn't know if she listened, because she was still crying, even as we arrived at the hospital. I was the one who had to ask the nurse at the desk if my dad was here. Hotaru was still with us, which was touching by the way, since I thought she would leave when we arrived here. I knew she hated any kind of drama, after all. But here she was.

When we got to the emergency room, my heart was seriously pounding in my chest, and I felt like it would burst out any minute. I saw Misaki by the waiting area. Her eyes were also red and swollen from crying. She hugged both me and mother, when she saw us.

"What happened?" I asked her. "Is Dad okay?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. He fainted this morning, a little while after you guys left. The doctor said there was no way—he—can't do a—anything," she sobbed.

"What do you mean, can't do anything?" I cried. "Tell the truth. What really happened?"

"Your dad," my mother said, speaking for the first time. "He has…he has blood cancer."

It was as if all the blood drained from my face, and I felt like I was about to collapse any moment now. "Blood…cancer?" I choked.

She nodded, numbly. "He's had it for a while now. Six months to be exact. That's what we were talking about this morning. We wanted to tell you. We really did. But your dad didn't want to. He also didn't want to take any treatments or therapies. He knew that he was going…away soon, so what was the point? I'm so sorry, Mikan, that you had to find out like this. When it might be too late. Your dad wanted to spend his last days, with you happy. Like he said, it was better this way."

Without warning, tears started to fall down my face. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't able to. I was practically gasping for air, when I felt someone put their arms around me. It was probably Misaki or Hotaru. How could they do this to me? What did he mean it was better this way? It wasn't better or even good in any way. Did my dad just want to disappear without me, knowing? How could my mother just lie to me like that? It hurt too much, that I felt numb all of a sudden.

"I have to see him," I whispered. "I have to."

"Honey, no one's allowed inside," my mother said, gently.

"I don't care!" I cried. "I have to see him, Mom. I have to see him, before it's too late."

"Mikan," I heard Hotaru's voice. "Just follow your mom."

I shook my head, still crying. It didn't seem real. I was only dreaming. I knew I was. At that moment, the doctor came out of the emergency room. "He's doing good. For now," she said. "But if we don't do anything, he could leave anytime…today."

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"Of course," she answered. "But, family members only."

"Don't worry, I'll wait right here," Hotaru said.

"Thank you," I replied. "Really."

When we got inside my dad looked fragile, and pale, with an IV attached to him. If a while ago, he looked twenty years older, now he looked fifty years older, if that was even possible. But I could see it with my own eyes. Just like when my mother was crying, seeing my dad like that, broke my heart into a million pieces. He looked a little guilty when he saw me there.

"Daddy," I sobbed. I don't even remember crying this much.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." His voice sounded hoarse.

I shook my head. "No, don't be sorry. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah." As I said it, I only realized that I did understand. If my dad had told me this earlier, I wouldn't act like myself. I knew I would spend all my time crying, and pretending that I was happy for my dad. And I didn't want that, and I guess neither did he. So maybe, it really was better this way.

He smiled weakly. "So, how was your first day of school?"

"Good," I answered, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I got really good classes. And the teachers were nice."

"I'm glad to hear that. Listen, I know this is hard for you, but I still want you to do your best, okay? I want you to make both me and your mother proud. You're a very bright girl, and I know you can do it. Do you promise? Do you promise to make me proud?"

I nodded, tears streaming down my face again. "I promise, Daddy."

After a little while, he talked with my mother and sister in private one by one. He even talked to Hotaru, who still remained in the hospital. He got moved to a private room, so the doctor could run some tests, and keep track of him. It was already nine in the evening, yet Hotaru was still there.

"Aren't your parents worrying about you?" I asked her.

"I called ahead, and told them. Don't worry."

I nodded. "I can't even believe this is happening, Hotaru. It's just so unfair."

"Life isn't fair. You should know that by now."

"I know it isn't," I said. "But I didn't expect it to be this unfair. I hate seeing my family like this."

"Sometimes stuff like this happens," she said. "But that doesn't mean that everything's over. We have to move on."

"It's not that easy."

"Moving on is never easy, Mikan," she told me. "But we still have to do it, anyhow."

At around eleven, my dad took his last breath. It was peaceful, because he died in his sleep. Also, we all got to talk to him, each one of us having promises to keep, things my dad wanted us to do. We never shared them with each other, but maybe someday we will.

* * *

><p>I didn't go to school for the next week. During the funeral, a lot of people came. All relatives and friends of my dad. I once forgot that my dad was the friendliest person on the planet. The next day, my mom went into action. All clothes and things of my dad's went to charity, all pictures of him around the house, kept in drawers. Both Misaki and I hated it. But we couldn't do anything. Sometimes, I would hear my mother in my parents' room, crying, and I wanted to comfort her and pull her into my arms, but something kept me from doing it. Sometimes, she would offer an embrace for me, but I declined. I wanted my mother to know that I was strong, that I wasn't going to be a burden to her, now that she was a single parent.<p>

Meanwhile, my sister went back to her dorm, and got a boyfriend. She seemed happy enough, and seemed to have moved on. While my mother and I had our own ways of grieving. For all her knowledge, I was fully moved on, being the good girl, and the achiever. Getting straight A's and being the favourite of all teachers. My mother became the busiest person on the planet, and for a while, our lives went that way. And everything was fine.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a little long, or whatever but I hope you read every single word, since of you missed one, you would miss on everything. Just kidding. But I hope you read it well, though. Okay, wait for my next update. :D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>12<strong>_

"Hey, Mikan. How was the retreat?"

"Good," I said, closing the door behind me. "How was your weekend?"

"Ugh. Don't even ask," Misaki said, flipping a page of her Vogue magazine. She was reading on the dining table, a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Hey, you're not supposed to drink coffee," I told her.

"Relax. I'm not. It's Mom's. She was in a hurry to leave this morning, and she didn't finish it."

"Oh," I said as I placed my back on the couch. "So, what did you do yesterday?"

She looked at me, annoyed. "What part of 'don't even ask' do you not understand?"

"Okay," I said, raising my hands up defensively. "No need to get cranky."

She sighed. "Sorry. I felt sick this morning. I vomited like forty times."

"Don't worry. Morning sickness will wear off around the fifth month."

"All right, fine," she said. "Mom signed me up in one of those therapy sessions for pregnant women. And it was the worst."

"You don't say," I said, getting a box of cereal from the cupboard. I haven't eaten since we arrived in Tokyo, Sunday morning. We left Camp Sakura at around six in the morning, and it was long two hour trip. I didn't know what I was thinking, sharing about my dad. Now I felt like everyone in the student council treated me differently. Except for Hotaru, that is. Oh, and Natsume. After me being the last one to share in that campfire, we actually sang campfire songs (okay, I had to admit, it wasn't that bad). That night, I wasn't able to get any sleep, so I walked around our campsite, and ended up by the lake. And surprisingly, Natsume was there. He was just sitting there, staring at the full moon. I debated whether or not I should sit by him, or just go back to the girls' cabin. Eventually, I just decided to give him some company, since I knew I wouldn't even be getting any sleep.

"Hey."

He looked up, surprised to me there, probably thinking I was some kind of ghost or something. "Oh. God, you scared me."

"Sorry." I sat down beside him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same," I answered. For a few moments, we didn't say anything to each other, just staring at the moon.

"I'm sorry again," Natsume said, not looking at me, "for what I said a while ago."

I nodded. "I understand. I know how you feel."

"I'm glad you do. It seemed like no one really understood."

"It does feel that way," I said. "But sometimes, you don't know that other people are having a much harder time than you are."

I felt him looking at me. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"I'm sorry about your sister." I really didn't know what I was thinking blurting out my life to everyone. I wasn't that type of person. But it was too late to take it all back, obviously.

"At least it wasn't your fault," he said.

"And it wasn't yours either," I replied.

"Stop saying that. You're making it worse."

"It's the truth," I said. "People do stupid things, Natsume. But life is long. There's still time to fix our mistakes."

He just stared at me. "You know, you sound like my grandmother."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yeah. She was always the one who gave me advice." He paused then said, "Were you always like that?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"You know, smart and so full of wisdom."

I knew I wasn't one of those things. But I answered his question, to be polite. "No. It's a promise I kept to my dad. I had to make him and my mom proud of me."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that you get straight A's in all your subjects."

"No?" I was suddenly curious. "Then what does it mean, exactly?"

"You know, just being happy. Doing what you think is right for you."

"You don't know my mom," I said. "She is like the most demanding and perfectionist mother on the planet. You basically have to impress her for you to be her daughter. I guess she got tired of my sister's rebellious ways in high school, so she expected me to be the exact opposite."

"I'm sure that's not true," Natsume said.

"No? Well, I'm a living proof."

After a few moments of more silence, he finally said, "Why is being perfect so important to you anyway?"

"It's not," I said. "And I'm not perfect. Not even close."

"Okay, rephrase. Why are you such a perfectionist?"

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe because after what happened to my dad, I wanted to take control of things. And I didn't want my mom to see me as something she had to worry about. I didn't want to be a burden to her."

I could actually feel myself getting sleepy by the second. I wasn't used to staying up late, and God knows what time it was already. "Really," was all Natsume said.

"Yeah," I answered, stifling a yawn.

I knew I couldn't sit there for any second longer without closing my eyes, so I got up and said to Natsume, "It was fun chatting with you and all, but I really have to—"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because of my stupidity, and drowsiness, I tripped on rock, and Natstume caught me just in time. But we both fell down to the ground, with him on top of me.

"Oh my God," I whispered, because if I screamed, I would wake up everyone up, and I really didn't want them to see I was alone (in what I think is in the middle of night) with Natsume. "I am such a klutz. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," he said, getting off of me, and offering his hand to lift me up. "You could've just said that you were getting sleepy."

I took it. "I didn't want to be rude. And besides, thanks to my own doing, I am not sleepy now, obviously."

Now that I was facing him, I could see his face clearly, thanks to the moonlight. I also noticed that his eyes weren't black, they were crimson red. I stepped back, a little startled. I really didn't mean to. I think Natsume got the wrong idea. "Sorry," he said. "Was it something I did?"

I shook my head. "No. It's just—your eyes." God, what a stupid thing to say.

"What about them?"

"Are you—are you wearing contacts?"

"No, why?"

Suddenly, I remembered. Of course he wasn't wearing contacts. Those were the real color of his eyes. The only reason why people didn't recognize him was because he was wearing black contacts. Now, under the moonlight, he really did look like Natsume Hyuuga, the famous movie star. "Wait," I said, remembering another thing. "Why aren't you wearing your contacts? What if someone recognized you?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Relax. Everyone's sleeping, and you're not supposed to wear contacts when you're sleeping right? Unless you want to go blind."

"Oh, right."

He smirked. "All right, Polka-dots. Why don't we head back before you trip again?"

"Okay," I replied, walking ahead. I suddenly came to a stop."Wait. What did you just call me?"

"Polka-dots," he answered nonchalantly. "Your shirt's a little transparent, you know."

Transparent? What did he mean, transparent? Then, I suddenly realized. I looked down at my chest. I was wearing my favourite polka-dots bra. And he was right. My shirt was sort of see-through. But that doesn't mean that he should look at it! Or even mention it. And I thought he was the guy with manners. It took all my will and power, to prevent from shouting at him. "You pervert!" I hissed. "Who asked you to stare at my chest, huh?"

"It wasn't my fault." I could tell he was enjoying this. In the darkness, I could tell he was grinning. "You're the one who fell."

"No one said you had to catch me!"

"What, do you actually want to fall in the lake?"

I sighed, angrily. "All right. Fine. Let's just forget this ever happened, okay?"

He smirked again. "Whatever you say, polka-dots."

"And stop calling me that," I told him. Eventually, he stopped teasing me about my choice of undergarments by the time we got to our cabins. And as soon as I went inside the girls' cabin, I changed my shirt. Who knew if that pervert could be watching me from the window? Talk about creepy.

"Mikan?" Misaki said, snapping me back to reality. "Hey. Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah," I replied, eating a spoonful of my cereal. "Therapy sucks, sometimes. But it helps."

"I don't even know what Mom was thinking, signing me up for that class," she said. "I mean, my house where I live in right now, is like ten miles away from here."

"No, it isn't. You just live in the next neighbourhood."

She glared at me. "The point is I hate therapy, okay? And I have to let Mom know that." She stood up from her seat, carrying her magazine. "I'll be in the den, watching movies. I just bought like ten thousand DVD's. Just come down if you wanna watch."

"All right. Good luck with Mom."

She grimaced at me and started walking towards the den. Then she turned around and said, "Oh and you can tell me about your retreat, later. I would love to hear all about it."

As if there was really much to tell. As I remembered that day, all I could think about was Natsume. God, why was I even thinking about him a while ago? I don't even like him. He is an arrogant and pervert movie star. So, what else was new? But even as I put my bowl in the sink, I ended smiling, remembering our conversation by the lake. I shook my head. No Mikan, I thought. You are not falling for a guy like him. Never.

* * *

><p>The next day when I arrived at school, I saw Hotaru leaning on the hood of her car, reading her History book. When she saw me, she quickly headed towards me, without even giving me a chance to get out of my car.<p>

She tapped on my window, and I lowered it down. "Mikan," she hissed. "We need to talk. Now."

"Okay," I said, grabbing my bag. "Just give me sec. What is with you? Do you have your period today?"

She ignored that. "Come on, hurry up."

"All right," I said, now closing the car door behind me. "Happy?"

Hotaru looked around, and made sure no one was listening. But obviously the parking lot wasn't a place for someone to say something important, or whatever Hotaru was supposed to tell me. "Let's talk in the bathroom," she said.

"Okay," I said slowly.

When we got to the girls' bathroom, Hotaru asked me to check every cubicle if there was anyone there. Still confused, I did, and there was no one there.

"All right," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I know about Hyuuga," Hotaru said, in a low voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Hotaru, I already told you. Natsuo and I are just friends. There's nothing going on between—"

"No, I don't mean about that," she said, impatiently. "I'll get straight to the point. Natsuo Hyuuga, is Natsume Hyuuga, the movie star, isn't he? And that other guy, Ruka is his manager."

I felt my jaw drop. How could she possibly find out about that? I mean, I know Hotaru's a genius and all, but Natsume's disguise was fool proof. No one could possibly find out. Unless…

"Admit it," she said. "I'm right. Am I?"

I sighed in defeat. I didn't see the point in trying to deny it on front of Hotaru. Besides, I was a terrible lair, after all. Well, according to Hotaru. "Fine," I declared. "It's true, okay? The only reason why I'm covering for them is because Mr. Narumi assigned me to be their student guide. And how did you find out about it, anyway?"

She rolled her eyes. "I always knew there was something off about the two of them. So I asked that Ruka guy point-blankly and I guess he cracked. He told me everything."

Suddenly, I heard a door slam from the second cubicle. _Oh my God. Please don't tell me—_

"Ha!" Anna exclaimed, as she got out of the cubicle. "I knew it! I just knew it! I knew it from the very first day that I saw him. If it weren't for his contacts, every girl would be mauling him by now."

"Oh, and that's how I found out about it too," Hotaru said. "I saw him without his contacts once."

I looked at her sharply. "Really? When?"

"At camp. I happened to run into him early in the morning. He hasn't put them on yet."

I shook my head, dismissively before looking at Anna. "Anna," I said, looking around the bathroom if there was anyone else in here. How could I have missed Anna's feet? "Please, please, please—"

"Oh my God!" she squealed. "I can't believe it! An actual celebrity is here in our school! And he's the hottest celebrity in all of America! Wait till I—"

"Anna!" I hissed. "You cannot tell anyone about this, do you understand? Natsume's here to research a part for his movie. And he wants to keep a low profile, okay? No one is supposed to know about this."

"Oh I swear not to tell," Anna said. "But, Mikan. Since you're close and all, could you at least ask for his number for me? Pretty please?"

I couldn't believe this. And I thought Anna would be more mature about this. Considering that she was in the student council and all. "No," I told her. "He cannot find out that any of you guys know about this, got it?"

Hotaru shrugged, now looking bored. "Whatever."

"But I won't drop a hint that I know about his real identity," Anna insisted. Just give me the number, pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No," I said, sternly, sounding like my mother. "And Hotaru? Do you mind me dropping off by the yearbook committee's room later? I need to talk to Ruka."

She shrugged. "Fine."

"How about Ruka?" Anna asked me. "I'm sure being a manager and all, he could get me into a talent agency—"

"Anna. No." I sighed. "Look, I have to get to class, okay? I'll see you guys, later. And I _please _don't tell anyone about this."

"For the last time," Hotaru said. "I won't. I just wanted to let you know that I know all about it, so you won't have a harder time hiding it from me."

Anna raised her right hand, as a sign of promise. "And I swear, I won't tell anyone." I narrowed my eyes at her. "All right. Or ask for their numbers."

"Okay." I felt myself relax a little. "Good. I'm counting on you guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Was that fast? Hihi. Well. I guess I got my first hater. Oh well. Like that's going to stop me from writing. And I'm just saying I'm not gonna stoop down to someone's level who spends hisher time posting rude reviews on people stories. Oh, and I just wanna say that there's a better way of criticizing someone's story in a totally not rude way. :) and I'm not complaining. Just saying.**

**Okay. I just wanted to get that out. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>13<strong>_

After school, I headed straight to the yearbook committee's room, where everyone was always busy. Hotaru was already there, talking to bunch of freshmen. I waved at her, and she forced a tiny smile. And sure enough, Ruka was there. He was over by the Layout Station (Hotaru told me all about her yearbook committee 'program' so that assigning tasks would be easier for her), doing—well—layout. He looked surprised to see me there, but suddenly he had that look on his face, like he realized why I was there.

"Hey, Ruka," I said, sounding as friendly as possible. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he answered, not meeting my eyes.

I sighed. It seemed kind of ironic. He's the one with the identity I was supposed to keep, yet he was the one who blurted it out (at least to Hotaru) and has to feel guilty about it. "Look. I'm not mad at you," I said.

"Y-you're not?"

"Of course not." Then I added in a lower voice, "Does Natsume know?"

"No, he doesn't. But don't worry, I'll tell him." But I could tell he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Do you want me to do it?" I offered.

He shook his head, smiling at me. "No, that's fine. He'll be peeved when his best friend blurted out his secret, and didn't tell him about it."

I nodded. "Why did you tell Hotaru?" I asked, suddenly curious.

He sighed. "I-I don't know. I just broke, okay? It is not easy lying to someone whose gaze on you is menacing."

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

Ruka motioned for me to come closer. "And," he added, in a low voice. "I kind of like her."

I clamped my hand to my mouth, preventing a laugh. I didn't mean to be rude. I mean, Hotaru was gorgeous and all, but most boys feared her because she was too hostile. Well, to them, at least.

"It's not funny," he hissed.

"Sorry," I said. "It's just, surprising. Considering that Hotaru isn't so, um, accommodating towards you."

He shrugged. "That's what makes her so interesting. Some other girls would just do anything for you to like them, you know? But Hotaru—she just keeps me guessing. Sometimes she's sweet, sometimes she wants to murder you. Stuff like that."

I abruptly put down the pencil I started playing with. "Wait," I said. "When did Hotaru become sweet to you?"

Ruka's cheeks turned into a deep pink. "Oh that. Well, there was that one time I was the only one left here, because I was the one doing the main layout. She um, offered to help. That's all."

I could tell that this wasn't just a minor thing to him. And being Hotaru's best friend for a long time, she rarely did anything 'sweet'. Of course, except for that time when she stuck by me through That Day. And most definitely, she had never done anything 'sweet' for a guy before. So this was news to me. "Oh my God, Ruka," I told him, excitedly. "That definitely means something. I think she likes you."

Ruka blushed even deeper. "I-I'm sure that's not really the case, Mikan. And if it is, things will never work out between us."

"Why not?" I wanted to know. I wasn't really one to play matchmaker, but if Hotaru should be going out with anybody, it should definitely be Ruka Nogi. I mean, he was nice, he tolerated her and he's a real gentleman. But there is that one little complication that I didn't realize until now. "Oh," I said. "You have to go back to L.A."

He nodded. "The thing is, I've come to like it here. And it's not just because of her. I love being away from all that stress, you know? And I'm sure, Natsume feels the same way."

It was my turn to nod. "I guess."

He smiled at me, brightening the mood. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Mikan. And I'm sorry to cause you all these trouble."

I smiled back at him. "Don't worry about it," I assured him.

I saw Hotaru staring at us. I smiled at her. Then I realized that she wasn't even looking at me. She was looking at Ruka with that get-back-to-work expression. He got the message. "Well, gotta get back to work. See you around."

"Yeah. See you." I smiled at him one more time before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"I told you it was bad."<p>

"It's not that bad," I said. It was Saturday (early) morning and we are at Moira Belle's therapy session. I was literally dragged into this. It was only seven in the morning when Misaki woke me up, begging me to come with her for her group therapy. When I didn't she literally pulled me off my bed. Being pregnant, Misaki had really earned upper body strength. Plus, her mood swings were more often lately, and she started complaining about her breasts, which were getting big, by the way.

"Okay, ladies," Moira Belle was saying, "We'll start with our breathing exercises. Is everyone here?"

Beside me, Misaki groaned. "Kill me now, please."

"Misaki," I said. "Breathing exercises are really helpful when you're giving birth the natural way. Come on, just go already."

"Who said I was giving birth the natural way?" she muttered, darkly. "I am not doing stupid breathing exercises. I know how to breathe for crying out loud."

I sighed. "Misaki, just go already. I promise I'll wait for you."

When she didn't move, I added, "And it's good for your baby."

That probably did the trick. She sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll go. But if you dare leave me, I will…uh…just wait for me, okay?"

I smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry. I will. But you don't expect me to stay here the whole time, do you? I'll just go get breakfast, since you didn't let me eat this morning."

"Fine." She opened the glass door to Moira's session and looked at me one more time. I waved at her and gave her the thumbs up, before she went inside.

"It's her first time, isn't it?" I turned around to find the receptionist looking at me with an amused smile.

I smiled at her. "Yes, it is."

Unfortunately, the nearest food joint from Moira Belle's place is—lucky guess—Mcdonald's. Well, it was better than not eating anything at all. As I was lining up to order, I saw two guys enter the fast food restaurant. Two guys who I never thought I would see in this place. One guess: Natsume and Ruka. They didn't see me right away, mostly because Mcdonalds was full of people, and there were a number of people staring at them. Thank God, Natsume was wearing his disguise.

"You guys," I said, as I approached them. "What are you doing here?"

Both of them looked surprised to see me too. "Oh hey, Mikan," Ruka greeted me, cheerfully. "How's it going?"

"Um, great. But what are you guys doing here?"

"What else would we be doing here, Polka-dots?" Natsume said, in an exasperated tone. "We're going to buy food to eat."

I glared at him. For the past week, he did nothing but call me by that horrible nickname, other than my real name. And it seemed like my continuous begging for him to quit it, didn't have any effect. "At Mcdonald's?" I asked. "Come on."

"What, do you actually want us to walk fifty miles to eat breakfast at Starbucks?"

"What he means is," Ruka told me, "this is the nearest restaurant from our condo."

"Oh," I said. "But don't you have like, a driver and a limo?"

"Day off," he answered.

"And what's with the questions?" Natsume asked me. "Is it illegal to buy at fast food restaurants?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No."

"So, what brings you here, Mikan?" Ruka asked me. "Aside from buying food."

"Oh, I was just accompanying my sister to her therapy session. She woke me up pretty early this morning, and I wasn't able to eat, so now I'm here."

"Therapy?"

"She's pregnant," I clarified. "My mom signed her up for that class, so it would help her deal with her, um, pregnancy. Since it's her first time and all."

"Oh. Well, that's helpful, I guess."

"Well?" Natsume said. "Are we going to order or not?"

After all of us ordered and got a table, Ruka claimed that he had some errands to do, so he left quickly with his meal, which meant that it was only me and Natsume left. Oh joy.

"So," I said, trying to sound casual, "I finished the play."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "What play?"

"A Midsummer's Night Dream," I said. "And needless to say, I didn't think it was all that great."

"Oh that. Well, we all have different opinions. I can't force you to like it."

I shrugged. "It's just I'm not a huge fan of romance. That's one of the main reasons why I dislike Romeo and Juliet."

"What girl doesn't like romance?" he said, as he took a bite of his hash brown.

"Apparently me," I said, matter-of-factly. "I mean, all romance stories are completely clichéd. First a boy meets girl, then they have this sort of fling, then something gets in the way of their relationship, then they become distant, then after a bunch of drama and realization, they get back together and live happily ever after. That's why romance novels are best-sellers. They just never happen in real life."

He raised an eyebrow at me again. "I can tell you feel strongly about this."

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"But that's just the thing though," he said. "How would you know it never happens in real life if you don't give it a try?"

"Who said I never gave it a try?"

"Um, you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Okay," he said, taking another bite of his hash brown. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

I took a long drink from my hot choco before answering. "None."

He smirked. "See? You never even had real relationship. How would you know?"

"Oh, and as opposed to you, having like a jillion girlfriends."

He frowned. "I never had a girlfriend."

That made me almost choke on my hot choco. "Really, then who were those girls that always showed up with you on the TV and tabloids?"

"They're called acquaintances," he answered. "See, that's the thing in showbiz. People always stretch the truth, to spice things up. I bet you know that already."

"I don't believe you one bit," I said.

He shrugged, hardly bothered by this. "Fine. Although I also don't believe you've never had a boyfriend."

"Ask around," I told him. "I've never went out with anyone. And I'm not planning to, either."

"So, you're not going to get married or have kids?" he said.

"By that time, I'd be too busy to even think about making a family with the career I have."

"Okay, then," he said, slowly, and started munching on his French fries.

Natsume finished his food, before I did, so he just sat there and waited for me to finish. And I couldn't help but remember that night by the lake, the two of us just talking, until I tripped and made a fool out of myself. It seemed natural, just talking to him, like I didn't have to be…perfect.

"Well, thanks for the company," I told Natsume, as we left the restaurant.

"Could've been better if you ate faster."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah, well you're welcome too," I said with pure sarcasm.

"I'm kidding."

"Okay listen," I told him, feeling a little nervousness in my stomach. "There's something I need to—"

But yet again I was cut off (why does this keep happening to me?) by the scream of a person from behind. It was only one person. And yet, she caught the attention of about four hundred people passing by, and it was almost the end of both me and Natsume.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S NATSUME HYUUGA!"

I immediately froze in my spot. Natsume turned to look, but he looked relaxed, or maybe it was just his impressive acting skills, I don't know. But when I turned around, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Sumire Shouda, and with her were I think a group of sophomores and juniors whom I recognized, holding cameras. At first my brain wasn't able to register it. I mean, Sumire Shouda was part of the student council for God's sake! And how did she even find out about Natsume? Unless it was Anna. But she swore. She swore she wouldn't tell. And I would bet my whole year's allowance it wasn't Hotaru. I knew she could keep a secret.

But I really didn't think about all of that during that time. I guess Sumire saw the fear in my eyes, and knew she was right, because she yelled again, this time in a louder voice, "EVERYONE! IT'S NATSUME HYUUGA!"

And this time, almost all four hundred people that were passing by, had their eyes on me and Natsume. It was sort of funny, actually. They were just staring at first, wondering what the hell this green-haired girl was talking about, but after a few moments, they started screaming.

"Oh my God, it is him!"

"HE IS SO HOT!"

"NATSUME HYUUGA, MARRY ME!"

I didn't know what to think. So I did, what my instinct told me: I grabbed Natsume's hand, and we ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a little while. Oh and sorry if it's a little short. We have classes again, and now, we're going to be busier than ever. *sigh* but I promise to keep writing and update frequently.<strong>

**Anyway, just forget about what I said about the hater thing. I'm wayyyy over it. :)**

_**The Burnt Jewel: Oh my God, no. It's not you. In fact, I really appreciated you saying that my previous chapter was a little but rushed. So, really, thanks for letting me know. And don't worry about it, kay?**_

**_Oh and Moira Belle's a name I got from Just Listen. So, it's not mine, just to be clear. :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>14<strong>_

"I can't believe," Natsume told me in a grave voice, "that you just did that."

"Well what was I supposed to do?" I shot back. "Let them maul you? Right, like that wouldn't get in into bigger trouble than the one I'm already in now."

We were already at Moira Belle's, sitting at the reception area, having escaped Natsume's screaming fan girls. We ran for about six blocks, trying to lose track of them. And when the coast was clear, I decided that we should head to Moira Belle's. I mean, what would a world-famous movie star be doing in a therapy clinic for pregnant women? Misaki's session was almost done, and I could only imagine what kind of rage she would pour down on me after her session. Meanwhile, the receptionist didn't quite notice that there was some sort of ruckus going on outside. So when we got in, she just smiled at me, and told me that Moira's session would end in ten minutes.

"How the hell did this even happen?" he wanted to know. "Weren't _you _supposed to be the one responsible for this?"

I had to admit, I was pissed off. He made me sound like I was his freaking baby sitter. And I just saved his ass back out there, earlier! Some gratitude would be much appreciated, thank you very much. I glared at him, until my eyes were practically burning. "Again, you're welcome!" I said, my voice low. "You're welcome because I just saved not only your butt, but your face."

He just rolled his eyes at me, which made me more frustrated. "All right! Thank you! Thank you for saving my butt and my face. Are you happy now?"

Honestly, not even close. I sighed. "Look," I said. "I didn't know how this got out, okay? Hotaru found out for herself and she told me she knew about it. But when we were talking in the girls' bathroom, Anna overheard, but she swore that she wouldn't tell a soul. As for Sumire Shouda knowing, I haven't the slightest idea."

Natsume just stared at me. "Then, it's obvious. That Anna must've told her."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Is it that easy to blame people?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Oh come on. It's obvious. How else would she have known?"

I hate to admit it, but he did have a point. But I knew Anna was a trustworthy person, even though she was well, Anna. I mean, who was he to judge? He didn't know Anna like I did. He didn't know anyone in my school, like I did. And I knew that there was a perfectly sensible explanation for all this. Obviously, this was already my business, so I had no choice but to find out what happened. "Let's just not jump to conclusions," I said.

"And you're forgetting one tiny detail," he told me.

"What?"

"How am I supposed to go to school?"

Oh crap. How could I possibly forget about that? I bet that what happened earlier would be on the news tonight. And soon everyone would find out about Natsume Hyuuga. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, _poor_ Natsume. "The best solution," I told him, "is for you not to go to school, while I try to fix this, okay?"

He sighed, but not an annoyed sigh, but a tired one. "And what, am I supposed to do in my condo all day?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Do whatever you want. I have bigger problems, you know."

We were silent for a while, until he said, "Look, I'm sorry that I sound like a self-centered freak. And I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

I didn't know why, but I smiled at him. Maybe because his apology _did_ sound sincere. "It's okay," I told him.

At that moment, I heard the glass door open, and voices of women filing out. I saw my sister, talking to Moira Belle. She didn't look peeved or anything like that. In fact, she seemed…relaxed, for once.

"…really try doing it at home," Misaki was saying. "It's so…fulfilling."

Moira smiled at her. "And don't forget to eat healthy, okay? That's one of the most important things you have to remember."

To my surprise, Misaki smiled back at her. "I will. Thanks, Moira. I can't wait for your next session."

I couldn't believe my ears. Was this just one of her mood swings? Or was she just using her goody-goody voice? But I knew my sister when she was faking, and this time, she didn't look like she was.

"Hey Mikan," she greeted me cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Fine," I answered, warily. "What's up with you?"

"Oh Mikan. It's just so wonderful," she gushed. "Moira is uh-mazing. I don't know, I guess I was just really cranky during that first session, and I wasn't able to appreciate it. But really, it was so fantastic. She has this way of making you relax…and it's just so…amazing."

I just stared at her. I never saw my sister relaxed since the start of her pregnancy. This Moira Belle must be a miracle worker.

"Oh," Misaki said, in a different tone. "I didn't know you brought a friend."

I realized five seconds later that it was Natsume she was talking about. "Um, yeah," I said. "You remember Natsum—err—Natsuo. We saw each other at Mcdonald's."

"Right." She sighed. "Ah, fast food. How I wish to eat there, again."

"You know you can't," I sang.

She rolled her eyes, but not in an I'm-so-freaking-pissed-at-you way. "Anyway, we should get home. Does Natsuo need a ride?"

Did he ever, I thought. But Natsume just looked at me, like he had the inability to speak. "Actually," I answered for him, "he does."

Misaki nodded. "All right. Mikan, you drive. Let's go."

As we went for the exit, I felt nervous. Not because Natsume was riding with us, or anything stupid like that. It was obviously because of his rabid fan girls. What if as we excited the clinic, they would spot us? And—oh God—my pregnant sister couldn't run. What if she gets stepped on? Beside me, Natsume was completely relaxed. I couldn't feel any tension coming from him. I wonder if he could feel how I was so tense right now.

"Relax," Natsume told me, under his breath. "I really think we lost them. And would you chill? You're not who they're after."

I scowled at him. "Of course not, idiot. But do you not know how much trouble I would get in after this? God, I could almost see the news headlines now…"

"So pessimistic," he muttered.

"I heard that," I snapped.

"Heard what?" Misaki asked as we reached my car. It was parked right by the corner of the clinic. I realized that half a second later that there weren't any fan girls around. That was strange. Did they just disappear into thin air?

"Nothing," I said, quickly, opening the driver's seat. "Let's go."

Since Natsume's condo was close by, of course we had to drop him off first. It was a good thing Misaki was in a good mood, or else she would've thrown a fit. But she was perfectly fine with dropping Natsume—err—Natsuo off. You could only imagine my surprise when we got to Natsume's condo—there were paparazzi everywhere. Some of the fan girls who chased us, were there too. Even I didn't know where his condo was. How did those people even know?

"Oh my God," Misaki said. "Who's the celebrity in town?"

I looked at Natsume through the rearview mirror, since he was seated at the back. I could see that his mouth was hanging open. I knew it. All that being cool was just an act.

My sister, who I knew was a big fan of media, couldn't help but squeal. "Oh my God," she told me excitedly. "What if Orlando Bloom is temporarily living there? Come on. We have to—"

"No," I said, stunned. And I thought she would have to mature mind here. "And could you see those people? We are not going there."

"Well, how about Natsuo? How's he going to get home?"

This time, I did turn around and looked at him. This was already his problem. No way was I carrying this other weight on my shoulders. Babysitting a movie star could be a handful. Wait, did I just say that? "Yeah Natsume. How will you get up there?"

"I suppose I could stay at my parents' place," he answered.

"Okay," I said. "And where is that?"

"Nagoya," he answered, nonchalantly. But I couldn't help but notice the little smirk on his face.

"Oh don't be such a priss, Mikan," Misaki told me. "He could stay at our place for a while." She looked at Natsume. "Don't worry, we have extra rooms."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. No way. No way in hell. Then I thought of one thing that even Misaki couldn't argue with. "Mom," I said.

She snorted. "He's a guest. Don't worry, I'll handle it."

And that was that. Natsume was staying over at our place for until, I don't know, my life fixes up a little.

* * *

><p>"Mikan," my mother said, her voice even. "Please explain to me, what on earth this is about."<p>

"I—"

"And why on earth, did you think that I would agree on _him _staying here?"

"Mom—"

"You know what," she said. "I really thought that this senior year, you would be serious and entirely focused. And now, I see you on the TV running around with some celebrity? Is this some kind of revenge, because I've been hard on you?"

"Mom, it's not—"

"Just forget it." She sighed. "I'll pick out a college for you abroad, and you're leaving as soon as graduation ends."

Ouch. Talk about harsh. She wouldn't even let me finish a damn sentence! It was already in the evening that my mother arrived. At first you know, I thought that she didn't know about it, since she was so casual asking Misaki about her therapy. And during dinner—_BAM!_—that was where she laid it all on me. Natsume was still at the living room with Misaki, of course hearing every single thing my mother was saying. Misaki on the other hand, didn't seem surprised about Natsume's real identity. She didn't squeal or jump up and down the way I expected her too. But there was the fact that she was pregnant, and that would be beyond awkward.

"Mom," my sister cut in, walking into the dining room. "Would you just let her explain? How will you know her side when you wouldn't even let her speak?"

"Stay out of this, Misaki," my mom told her.

Misaki sighed dramatically. "I was there, Mom. Mikan was accompanying me to my therapy, so I'm involved in this too."

My mom looked at both of us before she sighed. "All right. Then explain to me how this happened."

So I did. I explained to her why Natsume was here in Japan in the first place, and how I was student guiding him (skipping our conversations, of course) all the way to what happened today. And why he was at our house at this moment.

After a moment of silence (I could only imagine how Natsume felt sitting in the living room) my mom said, "Mikan, why didn't you just tell about all of this in the first place? That you were student guiding someone."

"I—I just didn't think you had the time," I said, softly.

"Oh honey. You know if you want to talk, you could just tell me, right? I'm always in reach."

No, you're not, I thought. You never were. Not since Dad died. But I just merely nodded; my usual response.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you," she apologized.

"It's okay." Another usual reply.

"Oh, and your friend can stay here, as long as he wants. But uh, I just have to go, um, apologize for my rude behaviour."

I was beyond shocked when I heard her say this. My mom. My mom who was always full of pride, and never apologized to anyone unless they state a reason for her to do so, like in court, was apologizing to Natsume Hyuuga. Even my brain couldn't even register it. Both my sister and I followed her to living room, where Natsume was sitting on the couch. He was staring right at me, and I could feel my cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

After my mother apologized, I showed Natsume the guest room, and for a moment we just stood there, silent.

"This is nice," Natsume commented. "Thanks."

I nodded. "Look, I just want to say sorry. I know my mom already apologized to you, but I'm sorry that I got you involved in all of this, and you had to hear what my mother said. That wasn't—that wasn't fair."

For a moment, we just stared at each other, until he broke into a smile. But for some reason, this smile was different among the others. It wasn't even the smile that he flashed at photographers that come out in magazines. This smile was a real smile. It wasn't even sympathetic either. It was like we had a mutual understanding. "It's okay, Mikan."

And you know the worst part is? It actually was. Okay, I mean. When he said this, I really did believe him. Unlike those standard times, I would just answer automatically. "Thank you," I said.

"Are you, okay?"

I wanted to say I was. Since my dad died, I've never answered this question truthfully. But I didn't see why I should be honest now. This was only some guy I barely knew. Some guy who was living in my house. I managed to smile at him. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>After letting Natsume settle in his guest room, and giving him some of my sister's past boyfriend's shirts that she didn't return, I headed straight to my room to freshen up. It had been a long day after all. As I was withdrawing items from my bag, I found that my cell phone was turned off for the whole day. When I turned it on, my inbox was full of text messages and voice mails. Of course, I would get this much. I was seen running with a celebrity in the streets of Tokyo, for God's sake.<p>

I listened to the voice mails first. One was from Ruka: _Mikan? Why aren't you answering? I saw what happened on TV. Is Natsume all right? Where is he staying? I heard our condo was full of paparazzi. I'm staying in the Four Seasons Hotel for a while. Call me back as soon as you get this, okay? And I am sorry for the trouble. _

There was also one from my mom. Whoops. _Mikan Sakura. You better start explaining right now what I saw on the news. I'm coming home in fifteen minutes, and if I don't get a proper explanation, you will be in such huge trouble, young lady._

I didn't listen to every voice mail since I knew what all of them would say. I read the text messages next.

_From: Anna Umenomiya  
>1113/11  
>12:00 PM<em>

_Oh my God, Mikan. I swear to God, I didn't tell a soul! Not even Nonoko. Please don't be mad at me. :( I hope you're okay, though. Is Natsume all right? The fan girls didn't really rip his clothes off, like what they said on TV, right? Please say no._

_From: Nonoko Ogasawara  
>1113/11  
>12:01 PM<em>

_Mikan! I just saw you on TV. My God, NATSUME HYUUGA IS AT OUR SCHOOL? AND YOU KNEW IT ALL ALONG? Serious explanation on Monday is required. Did you make it out alive?_

_From: Tobita Yuu  
>1113/11  
>2:10 PM<em>

_Am I going to do a paper on this? You know what I mean._

_From: Koko Yome  
>1113/11  
>3:14 PM<em>

_Hey, El Presidente. Are you still alive? Awesome stunt on TV! I can't believe THE Natsume Hyuuga is at OUR school. Awesome! Hope you'll be able to make it to student council meeting in one piece. :D haha._

But there was one thing I noticed though. There wasn't a message from the person whom I really expected to hear from: Hotaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that a little late? Sorry, we had no internet connection for like THREE DAYS. It was sooooooooo…. Can't even explain it. Anyway, I was in a rush doing this, so sorry for the errors. Will edit them later when I have time (HA!) so, just bear with it for a while. :) this is a busy week for me, so I'll try to update when I can. :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>15<strong>_

Monday morning, when I got to school, it was a total riot. There were photographers and reporters everywhere. I didn't know why they were expecting that after what happened last Saturday, Natsume would still go to school. I mean, did they think I was stupid or something? I wasn't able to park in the school's parking lot, since there were full of people. As soon as I stepped out of my car, which was parked in front of school instead, microphones and recorders were shoved right in my face.

"Miss Sakura," one reporter called, "why was Mr. Hyuuga in this school in the first place?"

"Miss Sakura, where did you hide after the fan girls chased you?" another one said.

"Miss Sakura, how did this so called 'secret' even come out?"

Like I would know, I wanted to say. I didn't answer any of their other questions, since they were shouting them all at me, and I couldn't understand a thing.

"Excuse me," I said, "I really need to get to class."

"Okay, break it up!" I turned, to see Mr. Narumi heading my way. Unfortunately, none of the reporters paid any attention to him, mostly because he didn't look at least a little bit intimidating.

At that moment, a black BMW pulled in front of school, and Sumire Shouda came out. I could've been thankful for her presence since the paps fled away from me like I was a dead fly, but I remembered all her doing and I suddenly wanted to slap her. I know! It totally wasn't me. I was never one for drama in any way, but what she did just made me so…furious. The reporters were already around her, asking questions, and she looked like she was a celebrity being interviewed. Like hell.

"Are you all right, Mikan?" Mr. Narumi asked me, when I got to the entrance. "I heard."

"Fine," I answered, curtly. "And I am sorry about the secret spilling out. I really didn't—"

"I know," he said, cutting me off. But he didn't look angry like I was expecting.

"What's going to happen next?"

He sighed. "That, I can't be so sure about. Since Mr. Hyuuga's identity is revealed, I don't see why he should still be staying here in Japan. As for his research, I'm sure a month was enough for him to learn the role he's going to play. As for Miss Shouda, I suppose I should suspend her from student council and other school activities. And for the press, I don't know what to do about that. It's not like I could stop them."

"So, does that mean, Natsume and Ruka are going back to LA?" I asked.

Mr. Narumi nodded. "Afraid so. Don't worry too much, Mikan. This isn't your fault." He sighed again, looking at the reporters and photographers that were around Sumire. "You should get to class. Let Miss Shouda enjoy her fifteen minutes of fame, while I'm still not reprimanding her."

With that, he went inside, and I followed. I also couldn't help but feel disappointed. And it was because of a ridiculous reason: Natsume was going back to LA. I know! Why would I even feel disappointed without him here? I mean, my life was perfectly fine and smooth-sailing before he came along. But there were also some good times. Like our long conversations during English Lit, and our little conversation by the lake at Camp Sakura. How it felt to hold his hand, while we were running from his fan girls.

I shook my head. No, I wasn't that naïve to fall for any guy. Especially a movie star. I was going to miss Ruka, that's for sure, since he's a nice guy and all. But Natsume? Just no. And yet, why does my chest feel so heavy just because he wasn't at school today?

* * *

><p>Ruka didn't show up at school either (not that I was expecting it), but I did call him back last Saturday night and told him everything was fine, and Nastsume was staying with us. Also, I didn't get to see Sumire after that morning (possibly she got suspended from school too). Plus, everyone was whispering and staring at me as I passed in the hallways, and being the goody-goody type of girl, I was never the object or main topic of gossip, and yet, here I was. Anna and Nonoko cornered me right after Trig on my way to Social Studies, since I had that class with both of them and demanded that I tell the whole story, which I did.<p>

But I did see Hotaru, during lunch. She wasn't at the cafeteria, but she was at the quad, alone sitting on the bleachers, reading. It wasn't like I was on to her or anything like that. I was merely curious why I hadn't heard from her since Saturday.

"Hey, Hotaru," I said, casually, as I sat beside her on the bleachers.

"Hey," she replied, without even looking up from her book.

Not even a, "Oh hey, I just saw you on TV running with Natsume Hyuuga. Are you okay?" or "Sorry I didn't call you the other day." I couldn't help but feel offended. I mean, Hotaru was supposed to be my best friend. And what kind of best friend doesn't call you to ask if you're okay, after seeing you on TV running from a thousand—okay maybe a hundred—fan girls on the streets of Tokyo? It just wasn't right. But I also wasn't the pushy type, or the demanding kind of friend, so I decided to make it casual and subtle.

"So," I continued. "How was your weekend?"

"Boring," she answered, still not looking up. "You?"

Wow, was she really dense or was she just doing this on purpose? "Oh you know. I just got chased by fan girls."

Okay, maybe that didn't come out right. And maybe not the most subtle approach.

Now, Hotaru did look up at me, and arched and eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, I got chased by Natsume Hyuuga's fan girls," I clarified. "Because somehow the big 'secret' came out and Sumire Shouda just happened to be there during that time, or she was planning it, and was following me—I don't know and blurted it out to innocent bystanders and I panicked, so I grabbed Natsume's hand, and we ran. Also we were on TV the other day and probably the top story of America and Japan by now."

I took a deep breath, while I waited for her response. She put her book down, looked at me, and said, "I know."

"Then why—"

"Didn't I call you to ask if you were fine?" she finished. "Mikan, I know you. Of course you'd be fine. After everything that you've been through—and I'm sure that a couple of fan girls chasing both you and that Hyuuga dude wouldn't do you much harm. Plus, you're still in one piece right?"

"Right," I said slowly. I had to hand it to her. She really was my best friend. She knew me too well. "Well, I do have one thing bothering me, though."

"What's that?"

Natsume going back to LA, was what I almost said. God. Instead I wondered out loud, "Who told?"

"I did."

I blinked a few times. I'm sure I heard her wrong. "I'm sorry. What?"

Hotaru narrowed her amethyst eyes at me. "I think you heard me loud and clear."

"You—you told?" I couldn't believe this. "But…why?"

"A lot of people were already getting suspicious," she said. "And even though he has his brilliant disguise and all that, not everyone here is that stupid, Mikan. And just so you know, nothing ever exciting happens in this school. Besides, you should be thanking me since I'm doing you a huge favor."

"Thanking you?" I felt anger rise up in my cheeks. "I'm sorry. But if you did this for me, then I think you don't care about me at all. I mean, do you know how much trouble I got into? My mom got mad at me—again while things were already going smooth between us. And what about Natsume? He's human too, in case you haven't noticed. Oh and now I'm being followed by the paparazzi everywhere."

Hotaru calmly stood up and picked up her book. "Are you done?" she said.

"Most certainly," I replied, acidly.

"Okay then. I'll see you around." And with that, she hopped off the bleachers in the most graceful manner, and walked back inside the cafeteria. I haven't noticed that the bell already rang, due to my ranting. But apparently Hotaru did, leaving me alone.

* * *

><p>"So, that witch was the cause of all this?" Natsume wanted to know.<p>

"No," I said. "I mean—I don't know."

When I got home from school that day, Natsume was there in the kitchen chatting with my sister. Honestly, I really didn't want to know what they were talking about, since I had so many problems already. But hopefully my sister wasn't complaining about her pregnancy issues, since that would be awkward beyond epic proportions. After lunch I had a class with Hotaru, which was Physics. We still sat next to each other, but none of us said a word for the whole class, or rest of the day. On the brighter side, there were no paparazzi that followed me on my way home—thank God.

"Mikan," Misaki said. "Did you even give her a chance to explain?"

"She didn't say anything else," I told her. "She just went, 'Are you done?' then I said, 'Most certainly' then she left."

"Well maybe if you didn't rant so much, she would have. You aren't one for rants, Mikan. You never were."

Wow, if my sister was still in high school, and not pregnant, she would have the same reaction as Natsume did. "Which side are you on, anyway?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking any sides, Mikan. God. That is so grade school."

"Well, I guess your problem's solved then," Natsume said, quietly.

When I glanced at him, he looked a little…disappointed. I didn't understand why he wasn't jumping with joy right now. Shouldn't he be glad to be going back to LA? To his old and luxurious life? I mean, if I were in his place I would hop on the next plane to Los Angeles right now.

"How about you?" I asked. "Surely when you go back to LA, the press will—"

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm used to it."

I nodded. "Right."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. When I opened the door, Ruka Nogi was standing there.

"Ruka," I said. "How did you—how did you find my house?"

"Natsume told me," he answered. "Is he here?"

"Yeah he's here." I opened the door wider so he could come in, and led him to the kitchen.

My sister was immediately swooned by Ruka's looks. Knowing her since high school, she usually went for blonde guys with charming blue eyes. "Wow, Mikan," she said. "You sure have a lot of friends."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Ruka this is my sister, Misaki. Misaki, this is Ruka. Nastume's manager."

"Nice to meet you," my sister told Ruka, shaking his hand.

"Same here," he replied.

"Right, well, Misaki," I said to her, giving her a look. "Don't you need to take your afternoon nap?"

She grimaced at me. "You make me sound like a freaking baby." But fortunately, she got the message and left.

I noticed that Natsume and Ruka were already discussing about their flight or something like that, so I moved myself by the kitchen counter and wiped the tiny spot there. If only erasing spots like those in my life would be that easy.

"Mikan?"

I looked up, a little startled, to see Natsume's crimson eyes staring down at me. "Ruka thinks it's best if we leave as soon as possible," he said. "And he also thinks that we should leave…today."

I glanced at Ruka, who was already talking quietly on his cell phone. "Oh," I said. "Well, um, that's good right?"

"Yeah. I guess it is."

"Do you need a ride?" I asked. "I could drive you to the airport or something."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I think you've forgotten, Polka, that I have a limo."

Of course he does, I thought, then suddenly felt stupid for even asking that question.

"But thanks for the offer though," he added, almost reluctantly.

"I called the condo," Ruka told him. "The paparazzi are all gone. We should go get out things first." He turned to me and smiled. "And Mikan. Thank you. It means a lot to both of us."

As he said this, I suddenly realized something. Hotaru had told me that she revealed Natsume's true identity because she was doing me a a favor. And then, right now as Ruka said this, did it finally dawn on me. She really was my best friend, since she knew all about how hard of a time I was having with student guiding Natsume Hyuuga. And a real genius if you ask me. It was like she planned this whole thing out.

She was right. I should be thanking her. I smiled back at Ruka. "It was no problem."

At that moment, we all heard a car beep outside my house. "Must be your ride," I muttered, looking out the kitchen window.

"That was early," Ruka said. "Let me just go outside."

It was only Natsume and I left in the kitchen and the awkward silence. I took a deep breath, forcing a smile. Of course I didn't want to thank Hotaru for what she did. It only took the aching feeling inside of me to realize that I didn't want Natsume to leave. "Well," I said. "I guess this is goodbye. For now, I think."

He rolled his eyes. "You're not going to cry are you?"

"No," I said, scowling at him. Leave it to him to ruin the moment. "You know, what? I'm actually glad to see you go. What with all the trouble you've put me through. It's so relieving that I have my old life back now."

Natsume took one step closer towards me, and I felt myself automatically step backward. "Are you?" he said. "Are you really glad I'm leaving?"

I swallowed. Never in my life have I ever felt this nervous about any guy. "No," I whispered. "I'm not."

He nodded. "Okay, then I guess I'll have to give you something to remember me by."

Before I could ask what he meant, his lips were suddenly on mine. No words could ever explain the complete and utter surprise that I felt. Never in my entire life have I been kissed before. But right now with Natsume, it felt so natural like we'd always done this. When he pulled away from me, I knew my face was bright red.

"I have to go," he said, urgently like the house was on fire.

"Wait-" I started to say, but I saw him push Ruka into the limo, and they were already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know you're mad at me for updating this late, but these past few weeks have been really busy. And honestly, I didn't know how to finish this chapter AT ALL. Also I know this isn't how you wanted Natsume and Mikan's first kiss to be. And truthfully, I think this is the worst chapter I've ever written. But I tried. I really did.<strong>

**Anyway, this story's not coming to and yet, and yes Natsume and Ruka are _really _going back to LA for good. Now I know what you're thinking. What's going to happen to Mikan and Natsume? What about Ruka and Hotaru's not even starting romance? Well, I have it all planned out, so stay tuned? Or updated to the following chapters. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>16<strong>_

"Okay," my mother said, grabbing a cart from the row in front of the automatic doors. "Here we go."

It was already the day before Thanksgiving, and my mother actually took a day off her work, so she could go shopping for our Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. Misaki and Tsubasa would be having dinner with us, with my sister already halfway on her second trimester of pregnancy (the fifth month).

"What do you think should we have as the main course?" my mother asked me, while she pushed the grocery cart to the poultry section.

"Ham?" I suggested.

My mother, being a vegetarian, rolled her eyes. "Funny, Mikan."

I smiled at her. "I was just kidding. How about turkey?"

She thought about this for a second. "Hmm, so classic. But I don't see why not."

My mother and I have been getting along pretty well during the past month and a half. Ever since Natsume and Ruka left, things automatically shifted back to the way it was before they were here. I was again, fully focused on my classes and fully relaxed. My sister left a week later, since Tsubasa was on leave, so he could take care of her. I visited often, but only on weekends. She never talked to me about Natsume leaving suddenly just like that, and I didn't tell her about The Kiss.

I felt my cheeks redden. Whenever I even tried to think of that, I always think back to that time in my kitchen if it really happened. A part of me wanted it to be just a dream, but it seemed like thinking that would only make things worse. It was better to just move on. Still, I didn't know why on earth he would do that, and suddenly leave. After he left, I tried to avoid watching TV at all times, especially the news, since I knew I would just see him there, and I would really like to avoid any type of drama for now. Which is why after that day when Natsume left, I immediately apologized to Hotaru for my sour behaviour, and now everything was really back to normal.

"How's you essay coming along, honey?" my mom asked, while examining a big piece of frozen turkey and shook her head at it.

"Good," I told her. "But slow. Really slow."

She looked at me. "What's it about really? You haven't really told me anything that much about it, besides the fact that it's your senior project in English."

Because that's all there is to tell, I thought. Because even I, myself couldn't even fully grasp the meaning of "Your Most Important Self-Discovery". Seriously, Mr Narumi gave this assignment to us the week before, and knowing myself, I should've been done with it the day after he gave it. But still, here I was cramming over the first ten words. It wasn't like me at all. Since I didn't want to worry my mother, I just told her that it was a really difficult subject to write on.

"It's just really complicated," I said to her, now. "But I'm sure I'll get it done on time."

She nodded thoughtfully. "You should, Mikan. When you're going to be a lawyer, you should be focused."

The thing is even though my mother and I have been getting along lately, it doesn't mean that we were the best of friends now. There were still a number of things that I didn't tell my mother. Like how much I miss my dad, what college I'll be going to and what my major would be. And to make her happy, I just let her decide. So the final plan was this: I would be going to Yale and take up law. But my sister on the other hand, wasn't actually glad that I let somebody else decide my future.

"God, Mikan," she'd told me during one of her late night phone calls (due to her insomnia), "Why don't you just tell her what you want? It's not like she's going to have a coronary."

That's what I'm worried about, I'd told her. But I knew she didn't actually understand why I was doing this. For the past three years, my mother and I have been distant, and for once, I just wanted to have that close relationship with my mother, no matter what it takes.

I didn't have a response to what my mother said, so I pushed the cart silently, until she paid for our groceries.

* * *

><p>I was writing now.<p>

Well, technically typing away on my laptop almost every moment of the day. I didn't know how it happened really, one moment I was cleaning our kitchen after that Thanksgiving dinner with my mom, my sister and Tsubasa, when I suddenly had an idea of what I was going to write. Then, I camped out in my room, and started writing. After that, it usually became my hobby. At school I always brought my laptop with me, and wrote during free periods and lunch. Sometimes it drove my friends crazy.

"I mean, I know you're a very diligent student and all," Anna told me, during lunch period on a Friday, "but I really think you should eat your lunch."

"Later," I mumbled, still typing, and ignoring the salad and diet coke that Hotaru bought for me, since I seated on our table right away as soon as the bell rang.

"Isn't that due at the end of the school year?" Tobita asked.

"Yes," Hotaru answered, monotonously.

Tobita just looked at me, and shrugged.

"What are you writing about anyway?" Nonoko asked me.

After typing one whole paragraph, I flexed my fingers and took a small sip of my coke. As I did this, I felt all eyes on the lunch table on me. "What?" I said. Then I realized two seconds later that they were all waiting for my reply. "Oh right. My life. I'm writing about my life."

"Oh my God," Anna said. "I hope you're not writing about your personal experience in your mother's womb."

I made a face at her. "No. But don't worry. You guys would be the first to know once it's finished."

After a while, they stopped bugging me about it, and were used to my laptop always joining us for lunch. I never thought writing would be this important to me, and to me, it wasn't about the grade that I was going to get anymore. It was something that I just had to do.

* * *

><p>It was approximately after a month and a half when I heard from him. I never actually meant for it to happen, it just did. I saw Natsume Hyuuga on TV one morning before heading off to school to take my finals before Christmas break. He was being interviewed on <em>Good Morning, America <em>about his latest movie—which I have been very careful not to know about, but eventually hearing about it. The movie was called _As the Clock Strikes _which is basically like Hannah Montana but a guy is the main lead, which frankly, I think is clichéd.

Anyway, my sister and Tsubasa were spending Christmas with us, since my mother practically begged them to. So that morning, Misaki was watching in the kitchen. And I knew that she was watching that show just to annoy me, since I know she hates those types of talk shows. I knew that it was smartest to just ignore it, but I just felt myself already automatically drawn to the TV. And that's when I heard what he said.

"So, Natsume," Lara Spencer, the anchor on the show said. "Since it's practically the holidays, where will you spend yours?"

"In Japan," Natsume answered proudly, like he knew I was watching. "With my family."

And at that moment, it was like every organ in my body stopped working. I just froze there on the spot, with my sister looking at me, wide-eyed.

"Mikan? God, are you okay?"

"Fine," I said, quickly. "I should go." I regained my composure at once and got into my car. I didn't think I got out there fast enough. For a moment, I just sat there in my car, letting this news sink in my system. Okay, maybe I was overreacting. So what if Natsume Hyuuga came back here? It was unlikely that we were going to cross paths. His family lives in Nagoya, while I'm here in Tokyo. And besides, after he left just like that, did he expect that I would run after him? No. Mikan Sakura wasn't like that, and never will be.

* * *

><p>When I got to school that day, everyone either stared, or emerged into whispers. And I guess I knew why. I wasn't the only one who watched <em>Good Morning America<em> this morning. Now that I thought about it, I really was overreacting a while ago. Sure Natsume Hyuuga and I knew each other, but that didn't make any difference of what he was to me back then and now: a celebrity. And nothing more.

"Hey."

I looked up from my Trig textbook, and met Hotaru's amethyst eyes. I was at the quad that morning, since it was the only place where I could study peacefully without stares or whispers. "Hi."

"Well? Aren't you going to offer me a seat?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and scooted over to make room for Hotaru. She seated beside me and drank her latte. "So," she said. "I heard."

Of course I already knew what she meant. But it was safer to act dumb. "Heard what?" I asked as casually as possible.

"You know you're not a very good liar," she told me.

I sighed. "I know."

"So, are you okay with it?"

I looked at her. "What do you mean, 'am I okay with it'? Of course I'm okay with it. Why wouldn't I be?" I couldn't help but sound defensive. And Hotaru, still didn't seem convinced. She just stared at me, obviously not believing this.

"I'm serious," I said.

"So am I." She took a sip of her latte. "Look, it's okay if you feel nervous or scared. I mean, it's only been a month and a half."

"What are you—" I shook my head. "Wait, I don't understand."

Hotaru shrugged, finishing her latte and threw it in the nearest trash can. "I know what happened that day he left, Mikan."

I blinked a couple of times. Surely, I heard her wrong. But she was looking at me with a you-know-what-I'm-talking-about expression. After all these years of me being her best friend, Hotaru still continues to surprise me. "Wait," I said, standing up. "How did you know?"

"I have my sources," she replied. "And would you please sit back down? You're going to attract more attention than what you were getting earlier."

I sat back down, my head spinning. So that meant Hotaru knew about…The Kiss? "Tell me," I said to her. "How did you know about it?"

At that moment, the bell rang, making me want to curse out loud. Hotaru, still calm (how does she do that?) stood up and grabbed her things. "I will tell you, when the time is right."

When the time is right? _When the time is right? _What on earth did that even mean? And I thought that what happened that day would be buried and no longer heard off. And yet it was back again, haunting me.

* * *

><p>"Oh honey, this is going to be so amazing."<p>

It was already the eve of Christmas Eve, and when I came down the stairs that morning I couldn't believe what I was seeing: my mother cooking.

"Mom," Misaki said from the kitchen. "It's only pancakes."

"Yes but, it's made with love."

Was this even my mother talking? Feeling suddenly nervous, I almost ran to the kitchen, still clad in my pajamas. I found my mom by the stove, trying to flip the pancake with the pan. My sister was watching with a horrified expression on her face, and Tsubasa had an amused expression.

When Misaki saw me, her face lit up. "Oh hey, Mikan. Thank God."

My mom turned around. "Mikan! Wonderful, you're just in time for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" I said, groggily. I thought maybe I was just dreaming or something. I was not used seeing my mother like this. No, scratch that—I _never _saw my mother this way before.

"Yes. I took an early vacation. So I could spend some time with you." She smiled at both me and Misaki.

I just looked at her. This was definitely not normal. But my mother was smiling widely at me, which she hasn't done since Dad had died, so just for old time's sake, I smiled back at her.

"You sure you don't want me to do it?" Tobita offered.

"Yes, I'm sure. Okay." She grabbed a spatula, and palced the pancakes onto a plate. "Breakfast is served."

Tentatively, I took a seat beside my sister. "Okay," I whispered in her ear. "What is going on?"

She shrugged. "Don't ask me. I woke up to find that strange activity already going on. But let's just enjoy it while it lasts."

My mom placed a plate of pancakes covered in maple syrup in front of me. "Here. Tell me what you think."

I realized that I was the first one who was going to taste, and everyone in the room had their eyes on me. As I was about to take a bite, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it!" I announced, and practically ran straight to the door. Saved by the bell, I thought.

Or not.

Because standing there on my doorway was Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God. I am so sorry for the late update :) see, since it's Christmas break and all my relatives are here, I barely had time for myself. Anyways, I'm guessing it's not too late, right? So… MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY AWESOME READERS! <strong>

**Well, I'm also sorry for leaving you hanging like this. Teehee. But I promise I'll update soon :) by the way, Have a Happy New Year all of you! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>17<strong>_

When I got to the café down the street, I saw him waiting there, patiently, reading a book. His blonde hair looked longer, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight. Generally, guys with those looks aren't my type at all, since they're too easy. But when Ruka looked up and smiled at me, my stomach doubled over. But of course, I still kept that hard and cold façade.

I ordered coffee first, before sitting in front of him. But he didn't seem to mind. I knew I was late for about half an hour, yet he wasn't mad at all. I groaned inwardly. Why did he have to be so nice?

"So," he said, still smiling. "Long time no see, Hotaru."

"A month and a half isn't long," I answered, taking a sip of my coffee. It burned my tongue a little, but I didn't mind.

"It is for me. How've you been?"

"Great."

He frowned. "Really? You didn't even miss me?"

I glared at him. "Don't push your luck, Nogi. We might have called each other often before but—"

He cut me off. "Look, what I told you before was true. That I really do like you. And I told you I'd be back, right? And here I am."

"I didn't ask you to come back."

Ruka leaned across the table towards me, his blue eyes meeting mine. "Well I'm not leaving anytime soon, and just so you know, I'm not giving up, Hotaru."

I just narrowed my eyes at him, hoping he couldn't hear my heart pounding loudly in my chest. Good God. "Fine then. Do whatever you want." He leaned back in his chair, grinning broadly. Seriously, what is up with his perky attitude? It was annoying at the same time attractive. Damn it.

"Anyway," I told him. "I came here because I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Natsume Hyuuga is back here too?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He arrived this morning. Although I'm not sure why he wanted to arrive a week later than I did."

I looked out the window. "I want to know something."

I felt Ruka look at me with an eager expression. I turned to look at him, making my gaze as cold as I could. It was the same method I used when he told me about Natsume's real identity. Surely, it was working, because the poor guy was practically sweating.

"W-what do you want to know?" he said.

"Does Natsume really like Mikan?"

He relaxed a little. "Oh. Of course he does. I already told you remember? He kissed her that day we left."

"Kissed her, and left without explanation," I said, sharply.

"He didn't know what to do!"

I rolled my eyes. "God. That is the lamest excuse ever. Because of that, he left Mikan in a very confused state. And when I told her I knew about it, she freaked."

Ruka's eyes widened. "You told her you knew?"

"Yes, Fish-for –brains. Keep up. But I didn't tell her how I found out about it…" I cleared my throat. "Anyway, I want to know if he really likes her. Because as you know, Mikan's never been in love before. And even if she denies that she likes Natsume Hyuuga, it's obvious that she had—or still has feelings for him. And if that bastard is just messing with her then he's going to feel my wrath. The bottom line is, I don't want best friend getting hurt."

"Wow," he said, staring at me. "I wish I was Mikan. I didn't know you were that protective of her."

I narrowed my eyes. "She's been through a lot. And even though at first she may seem like a strong girl, because of the academic thing, she's very, really, fragile. Anyway, are you going to answer my question?"

He smiled. "I am very sure that Natsume likes Mikan. I mean, as a best friend, I noticed the changes in him. Like you said, a month and a half isn't long. But still during that time that he was here, he…fell in love."

I considered this as a moment. "I hope you're sure about that."

"Positive."

"Fine." At that moment, my cell phone beeped. There was a text from Mikan.

_From: Mikan Sakura  
>1223/11  
>11:32 a.m.<em>

_Oh my God, Hotaru. He's here. Natsume Hyuuga is here. At my house! And he's in my kitchen right now, eating my mother's pancakes (can you believe she's actually cooking?). Call me when you get this._

I looked up. Ruka was looking right at me. "Everything all right?" he asked.

"Hyuuga's at Mikan's house right now."

"Really?" Ruka looked genuinely surprised. "But he didn't tell me anything about it."

I stood up. "I have to go."

"What? Already? To where?"

"Mikan's house. Where else?"

Now it was his turn to stand up. "Are you crazy? Let the two of them handle themselves. I swear to God Natsume is not going to hurt Mikan. Geez, he's a celebrity not a criminal."

I glared at him. "Don't tell me what to do, Nogi. Now if you'll excuse yourself—"

He walked in front of me, blocking the exit-slash-entrance. "What is the matter with you? It's like you don't want your best friend to experience something she never did before."

I glared at him one more time. "If you don't get out of the way, I swear to God, I'm going to literally kick you out the door."

He smiled, as if I were cute, which made me even more furious. "Tell you what. Why don't we go on a date?"

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"A date." Ruka took one step closer to me, and I automatically stepped backward. "I mean, it's not like we'll get to see each other everyday, now that it's the holidays."

I felt my cold façade wavering a little. Why did he have to be so close? God I hate this. "And who said," I said, in a hard voice, "that I would want to see you everyday?"

"It's in your eyes, Hotaru," he said, smirking a little. "I know that you like me too, underneath that hard, cold, exterior of yours. So? Will you go out with me?"

"Okay!" I groaned, loudly, that some of the customers were staring at us. I shot them equally deadly stares. "Fine. I'll go on freaking date with you." Ruka smiled widely. "But just to be clear, I. Do. Not. Like. You. And if you try anything funny, Nogi, I will seriously kick you in the groin."

"I promise," he said. "This date is absolutely, blood-free."

Still, I wasn't convinced. But he looked so annoyingly attractive, pleading. So really, all that's left to do was to say yes.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Mrs. Sakura. This is really great."<p>

My mother smiled widely at him. "Why thank you, dear. There are a lot more of those."

I shook my head, not believing this. That guy surely has some nerve after showing up at my doorway, like we were neighbors. Seriously, while I was standing there—still in my pajamas—he was all, "Oh hey, Mikan. Mind if I come in?"

I mean, what is that? But he wasn't getting off easy. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, horrified.

"I'm on vacation," he told me, casually. "And I see that you are too, since you're still in your pajamas. So, are you going to let me in?"

I felt my cheeks redden. God, how could I forget that I'm still fresh from bed, not even brushing my teeth yet? It was horrible. I was about to say something else, but at that moment, my mother went by the door, obviously curious why I was taking so long.

"Mikan," she said. "What is—" she stopped in her tracks. "Oh."

Natsume lifted a hand to wave. "Hello, Mrs. Sakura."

My mother looked at me, asking for an explanation, but I just shrugged. "Um, hello. I thought you were in Los Angeles?"

"I was," he answered. "But I'm here for the holidays, visiting my family. So I thought stopping over here."

"Right," my mom said, still uncomfortable, "well, since it's early, why don't you come in the kitchen. I just made pancakes for breakfast."

"Sure. That would be great." And before I knew it, he entered my house and followed my mother to the kitchen. Just like that.

Now I was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt, after finally taking a shower and disbelievingly watching from the kitchen. My sister was surprised, then introduced him to Tsubasa, and the next thing I knew they were all eating my mother's pancakes (which I still didn't get to taste by the way) and chatting like they were all the best of friends. Even my mother was joining in. Okay, I thought. This was too much to take.

After they were through eating, and Tsubasa offering to do the dishes, I went over to Natsume and said, "We need to talk."

"Okay," he said, standing up. "Sure."

I led him outside to our patio, since I knew if I talked to him in the house, everyone would be listening and pretending they weren't. When we were alone, I spoke first. "Okay. I'm going to ask again. What are doing here? And I don't mean Tokyo, but here in my house."

Natsume took a second to answer. "I wanted to see you."

"Really?" I snorted. "Well, after you just left that day, I figured you never wanted to see me again."

"Look, I'm really sorry about that." He sat down on one of the benches on our patio. "I just—I just didn't know what to do. I mean, that kiss was really uncalled for. Sorry."

"So you're saying you regretted kissing me?" I said. Wait, that didn't come out right.

He looked at me. "Of course not. What I mean is, I never should have caught you off guard like that, so, I'm really, really sorry."

There was a moment of awkward silence, then I said, "So, what now?"

Natsume stood up. "Well, how about we give 'us' a try? I mean, I really do like you, Mikan. I knew from that first day we met, you were different."

I wasn't sure what to think of this. Sure, Natsume and I might have had a…connection. But that was it. I knew Mikan Sakura wasn't the type of girl who would fall for some celebrity. But eventually I did. It took me long enough to realize it. Still, this was the wrong moment. I was finally back to the girl I was, before he came in. I was perfectly fine while he was gone. Or was I?

"Natsume," I said. "Don't you have to go back to LA? What about your career? And I have my future too."

"But you said you got accepted to UCLA, right? Which is in Los Angeles. Why don't you—"

"Wait," I said, cutting him off. "I never told you about UCLA."

"Yes you did. You—"

"No." I shook my head. "I didn't."

He looked guilty. "Okay," he admitted. "Your sister might have mentioned it."

I sighed, looking at the ground. "I'm going to Yale this fall."

"What?"

I nodded. "I'm taking law, too."

"Why?" he said.

"I'm doing what my mother wants me to do, because it's the only way to make her happy. Look, I just want my mother and I to get along, okay? I just want her to be proud of me. I want my dad to be proud of me." I never meant to say this last sentence. But it just came out. And it was true. Maybe going to Yale wasn't such a bad idea.

"Mikan, there's a lot more things that could make your parents proud. It's not all about academics. I'm sure your mom is already proud of where you're standing right now. I—"

"Look," I said, feeling tears in my eyes. "You just don't understand, okay? You don't know the pain that I've been through these past three years. And I know that my mother is still hurting too."

It took me a second to realize that these were also the words that he told me that he told me that day when we went on our retreat. _You don't understand. _Maybe he did, and maybe he didn't. But right now, it really didn't matter.

"So," he said finally. "Is this how you really want things to be? To pretend that we hadn't known each other?"

I knew this was the final question. Or our final conversation for that matter. "Yes," I told him.

It was only one word, but it made all the difference. We both had different lives, Natsume and I. Maybe in a perfect word, this we could make this work, but not in this world. This, I thought as Natsume finally walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like the HotaruxRuka bit? I personally liked it, if I do say so myself. Hotaru and Ruka are one of my favourite pairings. Oh, and don't hate me about Mikan and Natsume. I have plans for them. *wink* Anyway, I can't believe it's 2012 already. I feel old. God, I don't want to turn seventeen yet :( <strong>

**I hope all of you had a wonderful new year!**

**And to that one reviewer (**_**Krista-jermaine**_**): Yes, this is inspired by Sarah Dessen's The Truth About Forever :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>18<strong>_

"It's done."

Everyone, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Tobita, seated at our lunch table, looked at me questioningly. I waited until one of them finally got it. It was Anna who spoke up, first. "Oh my God," she said. "Your novel—err, I mean, essay?"

I made a face at her. "Yes, my essay. And believe it or not, it's only one page long."

"Really?" Nonoko squealed. "That's great!"

"Can we read it?" Tobita asked.

"Nope," I said, as I sat down on the seat next to Hotaru.

She didn't even look up at me. Instead, she was busy fondling with her cell phone. I also couldn't help but notice that she was practically glowing today. I'm not even kidding.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

I smiled at her. "Just wait."

It was already the first week of July, with graduation only a week away. And honestly, I never knew time could pass by so fast, with this new year ahead of me. And that a lot has changed. Especially me. It only seemed like yesterday when Natsume came over to my house. When he left just like that, it was like something inside of me wanted to chase after him. But of course, there's that other part that says, "No. This is what you wanted. It's better this way." So, before I lost it, I came back inside the house, only to find my mother looking at me intently. She listened. I knew.

"Everything all right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Fine." I meant to go up to my room, but my mom put her hand gently on my arm, and said, "Mikan, I think we need to talk."

And the next thing I knew, I was following my mom to the kitchen with Misaki and Tsubasa having gone to the mall for Misaki to do some "Last minute Christmas shopping". Yeah right. I knew my mom asked them to leave anyway (through the back door) while I was talking with Natsume outside, so she could (apparently) eavesdrop on our conversation.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

She hesitated. "Mikan, answer me honestly. Have I been that hard on you?"

I couldn't even look at her. I mean, it wasn't like I could say, "Yes. Yes you have." But I was tired of always pretending that everything was okay, so I told her the truth. "Ever since Dad died," I whispered.

This was the first ever time in three years that we spoke of him, and just talking about my dad, it now seemed like an alien language to both of us. At first I thought she would yell at me, because of my answer, but she did the strangest thing. She embraced me. I was so surprised that I couldn't move for a second. Then I found myself hugging her back.

After a long moment, she pulled away from me, wiping the tears that I (unknowingly) shed. "Oh honey," she said. "I'm so, so, sorry."

I was now sobbing. "I—I just miss him so much."

She stroked my hair. "So do I, Mikan."

And that's when I realized that it wasn't only my dad that I missed so much. What I missed so much was my mother and everything we had before everything changed. I missed all those times my dad always cooked dinner and how my mom would always complain about putting too much salt or salad dressing. Or how on those family vacations, wherein my dad was happy bringing a t-shirt and a toothbrush with him, while my mom was always the one who had to pack his things. Or when Misaki and I had a recital for school, and how my mom would always complain about my dad taking too many pictures. And how my mom wouldn't admit it, but she actually loved singing those old folk songs during our road trips.

I just missed everything. What was so wrong about that?

"You do?" I didn't mean to sound surprised. But I was anyway, to hear her say this.

"Of course I do."

"But you threw everything of him away."

She sighed. "I just did that since I couldn't stand seeing his face or anything of his," she said, "and not breaking down."

I just looked at her. Waiting for more. "I'm so sorry if I did what I did. I know it was one of the reasons why Misaki moved out so early. I mean, I know she loves Tsubasa and I'm really happy for them, but even though she won't admit it, I know she hates me for it."

"She does not," I said.

She shrugged. "Maybe. Only she can answer that. But in your case, I guess you hated me too, right? Or still hate me."

I shook my head. "I don't hate you, Mom. I just hate what you did." I swallowed. I just never thought that I'd ever have the chance to say this to her directly. But here I was, anyway. "And after Dad died, I just wanted to be okay for you. To not be a burden. To be…perfect."

"Oh, honey," my mother said. "I never wanted you to be perfect. And my problems are just my problems. She gasped, clamping her hand on her mouth. "Is that why…"

"These past three years, I did nothing but impress you?" I nodded. "Pretty much. But I don't regret any of that, Mom. I am who I am now because of me. You don't have to blame yourself."

She just sat there not looking at me. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "For everything."

Somehow, I just couldn't find myself in this position, and my mother being the vulnerable one between the two of us. So, I did what any other person would do. I wrapped my arms around her, and for the first time in three years, comforting her.

In the end, we worked it out. Since she heard my conversation with Natsume about the college thing, she told me that I could go to whatever college I wanted. Given that I consult with her. So, I decided to go to the University of Tokyo. My major, I still didn't know. But as long as I wouldn't leave my mother, anything would be fine with me. After finding out that she was still in her grieving state, I knew that she now needed me more than ever.

* * *

><p>Right after school, Hotaru walked up to me while I was busy fumbling for my car keys, and went, "Hey, I need to tell you something."<p>

"What about?" I asked, still searching for my keys.

"I-I can't say it here," she stammered.

Now I looked up at her, to find that she actually looked…nervous. "Then where…"

"The café near our neighbourhood," she said. "I'll just drop off my car at home, and I'll meet you there."

"But—"

"I'll see you in twenty minutes." And with that, she left. I stood there, dumbfounded. What in the world could Hotaru tell me that she couldn't say aloud here?

Exactly twenty minutes later, Hotaru was already there at the café, waiting for me. She was drinking a cup of coffee, still looking nervous. Okay, I have never seen Hotaru this nervous before. Then it finally clicked. Of course, something that Hotaru couldn't say at school in front of all those people…Oh my God.

When she spotted me, she motioned that I sit on the chair in front of her, which was by the window. I immediately walked over, my heart already beating fast. No, Hotaru wasn't that type of girl, but still. Sometimes those kind of things happen to most unlikely people.

"Hey," she said. "Took you long enough."

"Oh my God, you're pregnant?" I blurted out.

"What?" she hissed. Some people were already staring at us. "What the hell are you talking about? Of course I'm not."

"Oh." I sat down. Still, I was relieved. A girl could only handle so much pregnancy hormones (my sister was enough already). "Then what were you going to tell me?"

She placed the coffee mug on the table and took a deep breath. "Just promise you won't get mad at me."

"I won't."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Promise."

I sighed. "Okay, I promise. Just tell me what it is."

She took another breath. "I'm dating Ruka Nogi."

If I was drinking coffee right now, I could've spit it out all over Hotaru's face. Fortunately, I wasn't. But I was however, extremely surprised that I wasn't able to speak. So Hotaru took this moment to explain. "It's just that," she said, looking out the window, "I never meant for it to happen. I mean, he isn't even my type for God's sake. I just—I didn't know. I guess—"

"You just fell in love," I finished.

She looked at me. "Um, yeah. I guess you could put it that way. You aren't mad?"

"Yes, I'm mad," I said. "Mad that you didn't tell me sooner. How long has this been going on? And I thought that Ruka was in Los Angeles?"

"For a few months...so wait. You aren't mad at me?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

"Well," she said. "After what happened with um, him…"

I didn't for a fact, understand why she was so sure that this would hurt my feelings. I mean, Natsume and I were never an item. Maybe we did have a fling, but it was just that. I was never serious about him. And maybe for a minute, I did believe that I might actually like him. But I shut it down immediately, before it got out of hand. It was better to be safe than sorry. "Hotaru," I said. "I'm not mad at you, okay? I'm happy for you. At least I know that someone makes you happy. Are you happy?"

"I guess I am," she said. "I mean, yes. I'm happy."

"Good. I just want to know one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"Is he here in Japan?"

"Ruka's here, but Natsume's in LA. I don't know, but Ruka told me something about Natsume taking a break from his career for a while…"

Now this was news to me. "Really? Then where's who managing him?"

"Well," she replied. "In Ruka's exact words, 'Natsume is old enough to take care of himself. He knows what he's doing and he doesn't need someone to keep telling him what to do.'"

"Oh." I leaned back in my seat. So did that mean Natsume was coming back here to Japan? Again? I didn't know what to think about this.

Hotaru noticed my uneasiness, because she said, "Look, I know how you feel about him, Mikan. And I'm not saying that you should get back together with him. Maybe you two could work things out. Since I know how things ended badly between you two."

I just stared at her. I know I told Hotaru about what happened that day at my house, but I knew for sure that I didn't tell her that Natsume and I were ever in a relationship. Because we weren't. "We are not," I said, slowly, "a couple, okay? And we didn't end anything because we haven't begun on anything. What happened was simply parting and going another way."

Hotaru arched an eyebrow. "But isn't that what couples do when they break up?"

I rolled my eyes at her, since I knew she was just teasing. "Look, I am done talking about this okay? Misaki's having her baby shower tomorrow, and I still need to buy a present for her."

"She's not having it after her baby's born?"

"Well, you know my sister," I said.

"How will know what present to give if you don't even know the sex yet?"

I sighed, picking up my bag. Misaki didn't really want to know what gender her baby will be until she actually gave birth. So every time she went for an ultrasound, she told her doctor to not tell her the gender. "Which just makes it hard for me to look for one," I said. "Do you want to come with me?"

She checked her phone. "Can't. I have a date tonight."

Wow, this was going to take some time getting used to. "Oh okay then. Have a great time."

She hesitated for a minute and then said, "Unless you want to come."

I broke into a giggle. "Are you kidding? It's your date. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel or anything."

"You're not. Besides, I know you want to catch up with Ruka."

She was right. I did want to catch up. But not because I want to know about Natsume or anything stupid like that. Okay, maybe a little. God, I'm so messed up. But I also wanted to witness how Hotaru acted with a guy whom she didn't want to punch in the face, so maybe taking up her offer wasn't such a bad idea. "Okay," I said. "I'll come. But we'll only have coffee, and I'll leave you two, alright?"

"Whatever you say," she said in an exasperated tone. But I could tell she was pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I must apologize for the late update. I know it's almost been a month, but I had my exams, and we had our field trip, and last week my teachers dumped us with homeworks. So… I was only able to update now. Anyway, another reason is because I'm reading The Hunger Games trilogy, right now, and I couldn't put the book down. :) tee hee.<strong>

**Also, thanks to those who added me to their story alerts :) you guys rock.**

**P.S. sorry for the errors, if there are any. I didn't have time to edit, but I will anyway, if I remember to.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>19<em>**

"Mikan! We're leaving in ten minutes. Come on!"

"Just a minute!" I yelled back at my sister. It was finally the day of graduation, and I didn't know why Misaki was being in such a hurry. The ceremony won't even start for the next two hours, for crying out loud.

"Mikan!" she called again.

I sighed in exasperation while I examined my reflection in the mirror. I didn't do anything drastic to my hair like my sister suggested, but I just left it the way it looked like everyday (with side bangs and my wavy hair flowing behind me) while applying minimal amount of make-up on my face. Beneath my white toga, I was wearing a simple off-shoulder sky-blue dress with a butterfly hem and a white ribbon around the waist. My mother actually picked this out for me, while my sister was pissed I didn't ask for her consent, but she did get over it since the dress was, even in my opinion, wonderful.

_This is it,_ I thought. I was finally graduating with my future fully planned out. It was exactly the way that I wanted. With everything already put on a planner, everything precise. But still. There was something else bugging me. I tried my best not to think about it.

"Oh my God," Misaki yelled yet again. "We would actually be going to your own graduation if you would not come down here."

I groaned as I grabbed the copy of my senior project from my dresser. I could not wait any longer for her to give already. Eight-and-a-half months of her constant moodiness was too much to bear. "Coming," I answered. When I appeared at the top of the stairs, Misaki let out a sigh of relief. "Finally," she said.

I ignored her while my mother took a picture of me. "Oh honey! You look so gorgeous!"

"Yeah right."

She gave me a look, then embraced me when I was on the bottom of the stairs. "You're dad would have been so proud."

Automatically, I felt a lump rise in my throat. But now it didn't feel uncomfortable talking about Dad anymore. I smiled at my mother. "Yeah. He would, would he?"

"Okay," Tsubasa said, as he glanced at his watch. "We better get going of you don't want to be late, Mikan."

I nodded. Then my sister gave my hand a squeeze. I smiled at her, since aside from all her crankiness and craziness, she still is my sister.

While in the car, I reread my essay over and over again, and thought if this was really me writing. For some reason, Mr. Narumi thought my essay was so "brilliant" that I should use it for my valedictorian speech. At first, I didn't know what to think about this, but I just decided to say yes. I mean it's not like I have anything to lose. I glanced out the car window, and there I realized that even though I wouldn't admit it to myself, I have really changed over the last few months. It seemed like I was the last one who noticed it. My whole family realized it. My friends, Hotaru, and even Ruka. A week ago, I still thought that I was the same girl I was all those months ago. But now, when I thought about it, everyone does change.

When Hotaru and I arrived at Starbucks that day when she told me that she and Ruka were officially dating, Ruka was already there, waiting while reading a book. I didn't miss the look on Hotaru's face when she saw him: she was smiling. They met each other's eyes for a moment, and Ruka smiled. And that's when I knew that they really were meant for each other. When Ruka spotted me, he smiled too, but it was more of a friendly smile, like we hadn't seen each other in eons. And I guess, we really didn't.

"Hey Mikan!" he said, enthusiastically. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah I know," I replied. "Nice to see you too."

"So how're things?"

"Fine," I said, as Hotaru took a seat beside him, and I in front of them.

"That," Ruka said, pointing at me, "is not an answer."

"Really, I'm fine. I'm good. I'm great. I'm—"

"Lying," Hotaru said. "Obviously, she's still not over him."

I glared at her. "We were never together, okay? God."

"He's asking about you, you know," Ruka told me.

"He is?" I didn't know why I was surprised at this. Probably Natsume was asking if I was missing him already. Which I'm not. And besides, what did it matter if he was asking about me, anyway? I cleared my throat. "I mean, whatever. I don't care."

Hotaru rolled her eyes at me. "You're lying skills are as bad as you're acting skills. Come on. It's obvious that you are in love with him. Everyone around you is aware of it. And so is Natsume. You are the only one in denial."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Did I hear her right? Natsume knew that I liked him? No, I don't even like him, why should I worry about that. "Look, for the billionth time, I don't like him, okay? Why won't you guys believe me?"

Hotaru and Ruka exchanged a look. "You should tell her," Hotaru told him.

"Tell me? Tell me what?" I wanted to know.

"Why Natsume really came back," Ruka said.

I waited. Somehow, I didn't feel like guessing.

"Look, Natsume changed too, Mikan," he said. "And you're mostly the reason why. I know that when he left that day, you were stunned and completely shocked. That's why he came back, because he honestly believed that you two could work."

I honestly didn't know what to say to this. What can you say about this? Suddenly, it was like all the stress that I encountered during the last few months suddenly started to build up in me. I didn't know why, but I snapped. "Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it was my fault that Natsume became disappointed. I'm sorry that I chose my future over some celebrity. And for the last time, I don't like him, okay? I just don't." After my outburst, I stood up from the chair, and headed out of the cafe, feeling my best friend's eyes on me.

* * *

><p>"You nervous?"<p>

I exhaled. "Sort of. I don't know, I just think that something's going to go wrong today."

"Well, you better suck it up," Hotaru said. "'Cause the march's about to start."

We were already at the school gym arranged in alphabetical order (well, since it was taking too long for us to do our march, everyone was actually not in their respective places), and then I suddenly had this feeling that something was going to happen. I don't know, maybe it was just the nerves. I mean, I actually had to read my essay, which was really personal, to the whole student body. It was actually nerve-racking. When I walked out Starbucks that day, I immediately called Hotaru and apologized for my childish behavior that day. And surprisingly, she said it was fine with her, and Ruka was too. Which made me feel even more guilty. So the next day, I went to Hotaru's house, and fortunately both of them were there (I didn't even want to think about it) and I apologized personally.

"All right, everyone." Mr. Narumi's voice boomed over us. "Get into your proper places now. We're about to start."

All of us immediately returned to our respective places. Maybe some of them sensed how stressed out Mr. Narumi was now. As I was standing on my place, waiting, someone from behind tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Sumire Shouda looking right at me. I almost forgot that she was the person behind me, since we were arranged alphabetically. She cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly. "Urn, hi," she said.

I made sure to look behind me, and sure enough, she was actually talking to me. Which was kind of weird, I mean, ever since she got kicked out of the student council, she never even looked at me in the hallways. Like it was all my fault. So now that she was talking to me, it felt awkward. "Hi," I replied.

She sighed. "Look, I just want to get this out before graduation starts because I don't want to have to leave this school with a guilt feeling." She paused. Then, I heard Mr. Narumi's voice in the gym, introducing the graduates of 2011-2012. "So I just want to say, I'm sorry. For being such a bitch, and everything. And for almost getting you in trouble that day. I don't really know what came into me. And you totally deserve being valedictorian. And..." She paused one more time, biting her lower lip, when I heard the Graduation March. She took one more breath before blurting out really fast that I almost wasn't able to catch it, but I did. "I hope you and Natsume make up." And with that, she held my shoulders so, I could turn back around, then we started walking.

To be honest, it was one of the most boring ceremonies ever. I mean, don't get me wrong, I did listen to the opening remarks, and tried not to trip during the march, while my sister with much enthusiasm, snapped pictures. Sumire didn't say anything any further as we sat in our respective seats. Still, I was surprised at what she said. I mean, how did that even get around? That Natsume came back? Wait, of course. It was on the news. I forgot for a moment that he was actually a celebrity. But the news didn't say that he went to my house (I mean, come on). So how could Sumire Shouda of all people know about it? The only person whom I told my was Hotaru. But how come—

"And now for her valedictorian speech, let us now welcome onstage, Miss Mikan Sakura!"

I didn't even have the time to think anymore. I heard, clapping and Sumire nudging me saying that it was time for my speech. So, still in a bit of a daze, I got up from my seat and went up the stage. There, I saw Mr. Narumi give me an encouraging smile. I think I smiled back at him, but I can't remember. I went over to the podium and took a good at everyone in front of me. I spotted my mom, sister and Tsubasa sitting on the bleachers, while Tsubasa had the camera pointed at me. Then, suddenly I was nervous. I knew it was time for me to say something, but I couldn't hear anything coming out from my mouth. I found myself staring at the audience, while they stared back. And then, I heard it.

_You can do this, Mikan. Make me proud._

It was my dad. I knew it just from his voice. And right at that moment, everything that I needed to say, came right back. "To be perfectly honest, while I was writing this speech, I never actually knew that I was going to use it as my valedictorian speech. Mostly because this essay of mine was an individual class project, but since a teacher of mine told me that it would be perfect for this speech. So I figured, why not? Let me ask you, if you truly know yourselves. I guess some of you may say that yes, I do know myself. I know myself really well. There nothing really wrong with thinking that. Since that is what I also thought before I wrote this essay. But after writing this, I realized that I wasn't who I really thought I was." I paused, and took a deep breath. I couldn't stop now. I knew my dad was watching me somewhere, I couldn't let him down.

"Three years ago," I continued, "my dad died. It happened all too fast, that I didn't even have time to realize that it was happening until it was. Everyone in my family reacted in different ways. My sister cried and cried, that I once thought that she had no more tears to cry. My mother, whom I know was hurting, went and did what she did best: working. I couldn't blame her at all. But it was me who refused to grieve, who preferred to sit in one corner and not talk to anyone. I pushed everyone away. And for a while, I did like it that way." I looked at my mom. She had a faint smile on her face, while watching me intently. I remained my gaze on her, as if were the only ones talking. "But then I thought, if I was going to be like this, then I would be of no use to anyone. And that's when I decided to be okay for my mom. So I started doing what I was so familiar with: academics. And then for another while, I stuck to doing just that. Maybe because it was safe, and it didn't involve any emotional factors. And emotional stuff, are just not my forte."

A little laugh from the audience, while I was still looking at my mom. Somehow, if I turn away now, I would lose it. "But then, these last few months, someone made me realize that's it's not all just academics in life. That it wasn't just about my grades that would make my mom happy. It was much more than that. On the other hand, I didn't even have the chance to thank him for making me realize this, because for the past few months, I was lying to myself. That I was still the same person. That I was still fully focused. But no matter how many times I keep thinking that people don't change, they do. Even if you are actually aware of it or not. So I guess all I'm saying is, don't be afraid of change, because it might seem scary at first. Embrace change, because most of the time, it's for the better."

It was soft at first, and then it got louder and louder. And the next thing I knew, everyone was standing up from their seats and applauding. I didn't know what to think. Since I still didn't remove my gaze from my mother, I saw her smile at me, and I knew it from that one look that I made her proud. My sister was actually crying. Well, I guess I'm not going to say that I wasn't used to it. I saw Hotaru giving me an approving smile. But most of all, I heard my dad's voice again. _Now that's my girl. Great job, Mikan. I'm so proud of you. _That's when I really smiled. And even I, was proud of myself.

I let out a sigh of relief, thinking that it was finally over. I did it. But still, something else was bothering me. That feeling that I kept having before the graduation, that something wrong was going to happen. It probably was just post-nervousness or something like that. Yeah, that was it, post-nervousness. As I walked down the steps from the stage, the audience was still applauding, and as I neared my seat, the clapping died down a little, and then I heard it. It wasn't my dad anymore. No. It was a cry from the audience. I didn't have to look behind me to find out who it was.

My sister was about to give birth.

I didn't even think about what I did next, I ran to the bleachers behind me, to see that a lot of people were already crowding around Misaki. Were they stupid? Why would they crowd around her like that? "Give her air to breathe!" I said, pushing myself between the crowd. I saw my sister sprawled on the bleachers breathing in and out. Tsubasa was shouting frantically into his phone while my mom was holding Misaki's hand, telling her to breathe in and out.

"Misaki," I gasped, grabbing her hand. "It's okay. You'll be fine. Just breathe with me. Come on. In...out...in—"

"God, shut up!" she said, with wild eyes. "I don't want to breathe. Just get me in the car now!"

"Tsubasa's already calling the ambulance," I told her.

"I don't need an ambulance," she said, gasping. "Get me into the car. Now."

I looked over at Tsubasa. "We need to get her in the car."

"But the ambulance—"

"I don't care about the stupid ambulance!" Misaki screamed, her hand tightening around mine. "I think my water just broke."

There wasn't anytime left for action, so hoisted her up, with Tsubasa's help, while my mother was leaning onto the bleachers, doing her own breathing. "Mom? Are you okay? Come on."

"I'm fine," she said. "I'll uh, follow, in a while." It was hard to see like that. But right now, Misaki was in more need of me.

When we went into the car, Misaki grip on my hand was still firm. "Oh my God," she gasped. "I can't do this."

"You can," I told her. "You're fine. Come on. Think about your therapy session with Moira. You need to breathe."

"I can't give birth the natural way," she said, ignoring me. "I want drugs."

"But don't you want your baby to be healthy?" I replied, hoping to distract her. "You can do this, Misaki. I know you can. You're strong."

"Mikan, I'm sorry."

I looked at her. "What?"

"You should be getting your diploma now."

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter. We're almost there. You can do this."

She was gasping again. "Where's Mom?"

"She said she would be following us. I think it was too much for her."

"It hurts so much," she moaned.

"I know," I told her. "I know."

I felt her hand grip my hand further. "Don't leave me, okay?"

"Don't worry," I said, as we finally pulled in front of the hospital, "I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the late super late update. I've just been so busy lately. And really, I shouldn't be writing right now since our finals are tomorrow. But I just can't help not updating since this is probably the last time I'm going to update in a while. Yeah, I have a busy summer ahead ;)<strong>

**Anyway, I've finished reading The Hunger Games trilogy, like decades ago, and now my new obsession is One Direction 3 Just thought I might warn you before any fangirling begins :D**

**P.S. I'm so sorry for the errors, by the way, since I was in a hurry doing this. So please bear with it. I promise to write a better chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>20<strong>_

About twenty minutes later, I was seated at the waiting area in front of the delivery room, still clad in my toga. As I sat there, I tried to process all the things that happened a while ago, if they really happened. Me finally getting a chance to say what's been on my mind for the last three years, hearing my dad's voice again, my sister about to give birth at my own graduation, and finally, the what I couldn't get out of my head: my mother almost breaking down at a time that we needed her the most. It was the most shocking thing to witness, since I knew my mother as a strong woman. Still, what made her act that way?

At that moment, I saw her come in. My mother looked flustered, while scanning the room for me. When I stood up from the chair, she came over and embraced me. "Oh honey," she said. "I'm so sorry."

A little caught of guard, I hugged her back. "It's okay, Mom," I told her. "We're fine. Everything's fine."

"It's just," she said, as she let go of me. "I don't know. I was never prepared for anything like that to happen. It just blew right into my face and I didn't know what—"

"Mom. It's okay. Misaki's fine now."

My mother just looked at me like I was speaking another language. "Oh Mikan," she said. "It's not about your sister. It's not."

"Then what's it about?"

She held my hands in hers, an action she never did since my dad died. "It was your speech. I was just surprised by it. I mean, I felt it, Mikan. I felt your dad there. And it almost took the life out of me, since I was never prepared for it to happen."

So she felt it too. "So did I, Mom," I found myself saying. "I heard his voice."

Her eyes widened. "You did?"

I nodded. "He said he was proud of me."

I saw my mother's eyes fill with tears, as she embraced me again, and whispered, "So am I, honey. So am I."

When Misaki's doctor, went out of the delivery room, everyone of us at the waiting area (namely, me, my mom, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Ruka, and almost half of Alice Academy's graduating class; according to Hotaru, as soon as the ceremony was over, almost everyone in the school gym rushed to their cars and headed to the hospital. My diploma, was given to me by Mr. Narumi, who was also surprisingly there) stood up at once from where they were sitting for the past hour (i.e. the plastic chairs in the waiting area or the floor). We all waited anxiously for the news.

The doctor smiled at all of us and announced, "It's a girl."

All at once, everyone erupted into claps and cheers, while my mother and I rushed right into the delivery room, without even asking permission from the doctor. There, I saw Misaki laying down on the hospital bead, with Tsubasa holding her hand, while cradling the baby in her arms. When she saw us she smiled widely. "Come meet Michiko. She's beautiful."

And she really was. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. Beside me, I heard my mother sniffling. "She's beautiful, honey," she told Misaki. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom. Do you want to hold her?"

My mother seemed hesitant at first, then she made a cradle with her arms, and Misaki put the sleeping baby there. Then, I saw my mom smile down at Michiko. And it made me wonder, if that was the same look on her face when my sister and I were born. Probably. But then I'll never even know unless I ask her. Maybe not at this time, but someday for sure.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mikan."<p>

I looked up from the baby in my arms. I was over at Misaki's house for the weekend, and Michiko was sleeping again. She was now three weeks old, and wasn't colicky, like other babies (the ones who usually cry throughout the night). Michiko was if not sleeping, being fed by Misaki or Tsubasa or just staring right into your eyes when she's in your arms. At first, this worried my sister, but then my mother assured her and told her that nothing was wrong.

"Actually," she'd said. "Michiko was just like Mikan when she was a baby. Who knows, maybe Michiko would be just like her when she grows up." This thought actually horrified me. I didn't want Michiko to be like me. I wanted her to be just the opposite. I wanted her to be able to speak up, and not be afraid of making mistakes. I don't want her to be perfect, because, really, there was no such thing. This, I was learning slowly, but still I knew it. Nothing can ever be perfect, since the world we live in isn't even to begin with.

Michiko now stirred in my arms, but was still sleeping, as my sister pulled the kitchen chair and sat down in front of me. "I just realized," she said. "That I didn't even get a chance to say thank you."

"Thank me?" I said. "For what?"

Misaki playfully rolled her eyes. "Duh, for not leaving me. I mean, you missed your own graduation. You must be upset with me or something."

I shook my head. "Of course not. You're my sister, Misaki. I couldn't just leave you. Besides, I didn't miss all of it. At least I got to say my speech. But maybe if it happened before I had a chance to say it, then maybe I would be upset."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, your speech was absolutely wonderful. I didn't know that you were having a harder time, dealing with Dad than I did. All those times I thought you were fine."

"I tried to be," I said. "Fine, that is. Because I knew that's what everyone needed at that time."

"But you do know," she said, as she pushed my hair behind my ear, "that's it's okay not to be okay."

I nodded. "Yeah, I do know."

At that moment, Michiko suddenly woke up and started crying. For a minute, my sister and I froze not knowing what to do. Michiko was still crying in my arms, so I handed her over to Misaki. When she was finally in Misaki's arms, she stopped and just stared at her.

"Shh, it's okay," Misaki whispered. "You're fine now."

And I knew she really would be, since Michiko was now safe in her mother's arms.

* * *

><p>When I got home at around late afternoon, there was a car parked right in our front driveway. My mother was out on a business trip, and won't be back until tomorrow evening. And besides, it didn't even look like it was hers. I was pissed at first, because that was usually where I parked my own car, and who in their right mind would park their car in someone else's driveway?<p>

"Excuse me," I said, as I got out of my car and tapped the driver's side window of the other car. "Can I—"

I stopped dead right in my tracks. Oh my God, I thought. This is not happening. But it was, anyway. I couldn't deny the fact that when the driver got out of the car, I was faced to face with—one guess—Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hi," he said, grinning.

It was only one word. Yet, it felt like he conveyed a thousand words into one. I felt a twinge of déjà vu. I couldn't believe this was happening. Again. When last time, I was able to demand what on earth he was doing here, now, I couldn't even say a single word. I was just staring at him, as if he might suddenly disappear. But he was still there, looking right at me.

"What, not even a 'hi' or 'hello'? I have to say, I'm offended."

Call it a miracle, but I managed to find my voice. "What are you doing here?" I managed to say.

He sighed. "I guess you'll probably want me to get straight to the point, right?"

I waited, while ignoring the flip-flop in my stomach. Seriously.

"Okay, the truth is, I never left Japan. I was here the whole time."

I blinked, trying to process this. "You never left... "

"Well I did, when I went to do the movie," he said. "But do you remember that day before Christmas Eve? I never went back to Japan after that."

"Why?" It was a wonder I found a response. There were too much surprises going on today.

"Because I couldn't leave."

I shook my head. This was too much information for me to bear. "After what I told you, I thought it was over. It was done."

Natsume took a step towards me. "I thought so too. But Mikan, after thinking about it for a long time, I couldn't just give up. I knew there was something more between us, whether you admit it or not."

I looked right into his crimson eyes. For the past few months, I thought about this moment, where I could have a chance to take back everything I said. Hotaru was right. I had been lying to myself. I wasn't the girl I used to be before. It just took one look at Natsume to prove that. Maybe this was the time to make things right. If not now, then when? So I grabbed that chance, that tiny sliver of chance that will make things fine again.

Before I had the chance to say anything, Natsume said something that might have literally knocked me off my feet. "I was at your graduation. I heard your speech."

"What?"

He nodded. "I guess I should have told you sooner. But I knew your sister needed you for a while so I had to wait. And then I had this feeling that this was the right time to finally say everything."

I just stood there, watching him. He came all the way here, and I had no idea what to say. "Well?" he said. "Don't you have anything you want to tell me?"

I wanted a sign. And here it was. Natsume was at my graduation, heard everything I had been keeping inside of me for the last three years. It was just the two of us now, in this moment, and I couldn't picture this happening again. I was always good at words, but now, it felt like I was different girl entirely. So I did what the complete opposite of me would do: I took a step closer to Natsume and kissed him. Kissed him right there in the middle of the street where people were now bringing their kids inside their houses for dinner. It didn't matter if they saw this girl, and didn't recognize her. All I knew that kissing Natsume now, felt more real than ever.

* * *

><p>"Okay, tell me the truth. You knew about it all along, did you?"<p>

Hotaru just looked at me with a bored expression. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I was at Hotaru's house during that day, since she asked me to help her pack for her Paris trip with her parents tomorrow. Lucky girl. Hotaru seems excited, but I knew she'd rather go alone, or not alone...

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. Why didn't you tell me?"

She grabbed a pile of clothes from her closet, and placed them neatly in her suitcase. "I really have no idea what you're talking about, Mikan."

I sat down on her bed, while she put more of her clothes inside the suitcase. "You knew Natsume was here the whole time, right? He didn't tell me, but I know you knew. I just want to know why you didn't tell me."

"Could you please hand me that charger on my desk?" she asked. I grabbed it, then gave it to her. "Thanks."

"Hotaru, please."

"God, why don't you just ask him then?" she said.

"I want to know from you," I told her. "You're my best friend, remember? What happened to telling each other everything?"

"Fine," she groaned. "So damn stubborn. I knew, okay? Ruka told me. He also said that it was fine if I told you, but I didn't because I wanted you to figure out things for yourself. I knew you don't like other people telling you what to do. So I figured it was better not to say anything."

I sat up, and gave her a hug. "Thank you. That's all I wanted to hear."

"Yeah well," she said, shrugging. "I knew you'd figure things out. You always do."

"Not really. For one thing, I still don't know what I'm gonna take in college." And it's true. I still had no idea what I was going to take. Whenever I thought about it, I just wanted to take law like my my did. But then, this was future. It has to be something I love doing. And right now, what I was doing was making things right. Whatever that meant.

"You'll figure it out," Hotaru told me, as she now zipped her suitcase shut. "I promise."

Wow, I thought she would at least give me a suggestion. But she was right. I could figure this out. Sooner or later.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Yeah, I know it's short but was that chapter better? I hope so. :) anyway, I'm afraid this story is about to come to an end. :( Probably in the next chapter. But on the bright side, I get to work on my other story which I haven't updated in almost a year! Yeah, I know. :)<strong>

**I just want to thank those wonderful reviewers out there who gave me good feedback and constructive criticism. And those other people who read my story, even if you sometimes don't leave reviews, I appreciate the thought of just reading it. And I swear, I really will finish my other story :) Wait, I'll save this speech for the next chapter. Haha. :)**

**Btw, Michiko's name means "beautiful and smart" :) I looked it up!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A. or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>21<strong>_

It was Saturday morning, when my mother came into my room to bring me breakfast in bed. This was almost shocking as to seeing her not in her work clothes that day. On the tray was the usual breakfast: bacon and eggs, a blueberry muffin (my favorite) and hot chocolate. She used to do this when I was still a kid, and usually when she did that, there was usually a talk that followed (that time, it was about puberty. God forbid she was bringing up that now, since I was already eighteen and practically an adult). This time, it wasn't any different. I knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Hi honey," my mother said, as she placed the tray of breakfast on my bedside table. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake," I told her.

She nodded. "Look, Mikan. I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"A lot of things," she said. "I know I've been busy lately, and I've missed out on a lot of things that's been happening with you lately. Like for instance, I heard Natsume's back again?"

I might have mentioned this to my mother one time, but I never thought she'd remember me saying it to her, since she was busy looking for a client's number somewhere in her pile of papers. And besides, her response to me was, "That's great, honey" and went back doing her search. So when she asked me this, it kind of took me by surprise. "Yes," I said. "He is."

"And?" she prodded.

This is so awkward, I thought. I mean, seriously. My mother and I might have been on the same page lately about some things, but I wasn't all that enthusiastic talking about this. "And we're talking," I said.

"Just talking? Come on."

I raised my eyebrows. Since when did my mother become all "dish the dirt girl!" kind of person all of a sudden. I mean, seriously. And besides, Natsume and I really had only been talking. I don't know, it was like we were just keeping up with each others lives. Like, him finally coming to terms with his sister's death and being more open with his parents. Apparently, we were in the same situation. It was like he wasn't even gone, and that kiss on my driveway was meant to close our distance with each other once and for all. And it even surprised how I was okay with that. With just talking, that is. It was like there were a lot of things that I didn't even know about him yet.

"We are just talking, Mom," I told her. "What is it that you even wanted to talk about?"

She hesitated before answering. "College."

I knew it. "What about it?" I asked, while grabbing the blueberry muffin on the tray beside me for distraction.

"Honey, I know you're going to the university here in Tokyo, but you got accepted a lot of great schools abroad. Wouldn't you like to give that a try?"

And there it was. The moment where I could tell her the real reason why I was staying close to home. Things between my mother and me have been going smoothly for the last few months anyway, so this was probably the only time where I can finally tell her everything.

"I don't want to leave you, Mom," I said.

"Oh Mikan," she sighed. "This isn't about me. It's your future that matters."

"Mom—"

"Where do you want to go?"

I blinked a few times. "What?"

"I know The University of Tokyo is not where you want to go, Mikan."

It was then I realized, that it was now or never. This was one of the things that I have yet to confide in my mother. I didn't want to leave her, no I didn't want that. But still, it wasn't like I have anything to lose. So I got off my bed, opened my bedside drawer and took out my acceptance letter from UCLA that I kept from my mother this whole time.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" my mother asked, after reading the letter.

"I don't really know," I said, shrugging. "I guess it was because during that time, you might not have thought that UCLA was a good enough school. I mean, since you were so into getting me into Yale or Harvard."

"I guess I really am a horrible mother."

I went closer to her, and held her hands in mine. "Mom you're not, I swear."

"But it's like I'm being a hindrance to your future." She shook her head. "And I don't want that."

Now I felt horrible. I didn't want things to go this way. I hated it when my mother blamed herself, when it was mostly my fault. It hurts more on my part. "Mom," I said, blinking back tears. "I want to stay here not because I feel like I was forced to, but because I want to be close to home. End of story. So don't blame yourself for this. Just, don't."

She didn't say anything, instead just squeezing my hand in hers.

"You know," she said after a while, "your dad would've wanted you to go to California."

A lump rose in my throat, because I knew she was right. It was what Dad would really want. After all it was my promise to him. I wanted to make him proud. And I knew that the only way to do that was to do what I really wanted.

"I know," I told her.

"Can I ask you a favor, honey?"

"Anything."

My mom looked at me, and smiled warmly. "I want you to think of yourself for once. Will you? Will you do that for me?"

Did that mean leaving her, then? I didn't want to. But at the same time, I had to. "Of course," I answered. "I will."

So once again, it was decided that I was going to UCLA, with still an undecided course (my mother told me that she wasn't rushing me to decide or anything. Just that, I had to decide by the end of summer). And as ecstatic as I was, I was also dreading for the day that I would leave my mother behind. But it was what she wanted for now, so I let her.

* * *

><p>"You're late," Natsume said.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "I am not. You were just early."

"Nope. I was here on time. He tapped his watch. "You were five minutes late."

I sighed in exasperation as I sat down on the blanket beside him. "Okay, I'm late. Happy?"

He held my hand. "Now that you're here, yes."

I smiled at him, and rested my head on his shoulder. It felt so comfortable with him. I didn't want this moment to end. We were at a park somewhere in his parents' neighborhood on a Sunday afternoon, since Natsume invited me for a picnic. For the past few months, he had been living with his parents and little by little, healing each other's wounds. It was a peaceful day, with a wonderful weather.

"So," he said, absentmindedly playing with my hair. "Tell me what's been going on with you."

"Nothing much," I answered. I figured I would tell him about UCLA by the end of summer, when I'm finally decided on my major. "You?"

"Well, I'm going to LA by the end of summer. My parents wanted me to. They said I couldn't just leave my career there, as much as they wanted me to stay here in Japan."

Suddenly, I sat up and looked at him. Because that's when I realized—and I should have like months ago—that Natsume and I won't be doing the long distance thing. He was going to LA, and I was too. Oh my God, I felt so stupid for not realizing this earlier. But of course there's my mom, who I didn't have the heart to leave behind. Sometimes, life sucks at giving options. You can't possibly figure out the best answer. So you guess, and hope that somehow, you guessed it right.

Natsume looked alarmed. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. It's just... um..." No, I thought. I was going to tell him once I decided on my course. I wanted him to be proud, and not think that I didn't care about my future.

"Look," he said. "I know it's going to be hard, being away from each other and all. But you can come visit, right? And I could come visit in Japan too. It'll all work out, I promise."

Oh yeah that's right. For all his knowing, I was going to the University of Tokyo. And as much as I wanted to tell him now, I had to wait until the end of summer. "I know," I told him.

After that, we spent the rest of the afternoon talking and eating the sandwiches that he made. If you ask me, it was the most relaxing afternoon I had in a long time.

* * *

><p><em>Hotaru Imai. I am currently in Paris right now, so only a few messages will be answered. Consider yourself lucky if you're one of them. *beep*<em>

I knew this would cost me a lot since this was an overseas phone call, but I didn't care. I just wanted to tell Hotaru about UCLA. Besides, I wasn't used to not hearing her voice this long. "Hey, it's me. How's Paris by the way? I just wanted to tell you something. Something important. It's not bad news. I'm just conflicted. Call me when you get this."

It was already halfway through August, and I still had no idea what course to take. My mother wasn't pressuring me, but I could tell she wanted me to decide. Soon. So I went to the one place I knew I could get some wisdom from: My sister. I decided to tell her about the UCLA thing at the end of summer too. So basically, it was only my mother who knew.

"Mikan!" My sister exclaimed, as she opened the door. She gave me a great bear hug that prevented me from breathing for at least five seconds. "Oh my God, it's been a long time since you visited. What brings you here?"

Leave it to my sister to give the most warming welcomes. "Glad to see you too, Misaki," I replied, laughing.

"Come in! Tsubasa! Mikan's here."

When I came inside, I immediately felt that homey atmosphere. Also, it smelled like cookies. Or was it brownies? It used to feel this way at my house, before everything that happened. Whenever I visited Misaki's house, I was always reluctant to leave. Mostly because of its coziness. Tsubasa came out of the kitchen and gave me a warm hug. "Hey, Mikan," he said, cheerfully.

"Hey Tsubasa. Where's Michiko?"

"Sleeping. You know she's been doing that a lot lately."

I smiled. "Good to know."

"Oh your timing is perfect," Misaki told, me. She was now wearing an apron and smelling like chocolate. "Tsubasa and I were just making brownies. And, it's almost done. Come on." She grabbed my wrist and led me to the kitchen, where it smelled heavenly. My mother never baked anything in her entire life, as it was mostly Dad who did those stuff.

"Aaaand it's done," she said. "Perfect." She grabbed the cooking mitten by the counter and brought out the tray of brownies and set them on the table.

"God, that smells so good," Tsubasa said, taking a whiff.

"Okay, let Mikan taste first." Misaki sliced one part and gave to it me. I took a bite and burned my tongue a little, but it didn't matter because it tasted as delicious as it smelled. Mostly, it tasted like the way my dad made them, that it sent a lump on my throat. "Oh man," I said, my mouth full. "Delicious."

Misaki grinned and sliced one for her and Tsubasa. "Remember how Dad used to make these?" I said to Misaki, after a moment of chewing.

"Yeah," she answered. "I remember always licking the spoon after Dad mixed it. Then it was only years later that I realized that that mixture contained raw eggs." She shuddered. "And he didn't even tell me. Never licked the spoon after that."

I laughed. "Maybe he didn't tell you because you enjoyed licking the spoon too much."

She smiled. "Maybe."

After a moment, Tsubasa said, "Isn't it weird when someone's gone you remember all these things about them that you thought were only minor things when they were still here?"

I looked at him and gave a knowing smile. "Yeah, I guess. But that's just how we remember them. With those little things."

Misaki let out a sigh. "I miss Dad."

"I do too," I said, holding her hand. "Everyday."

"God." She laughed. "How did we get so emotional over brownies all of a sudden?"

We all laughed, then ate more brownies. After a while, I said. "So listen. The reason It came here was because I'm still not decided on my course. Mom told me that I had until end of summer, and now it's August and I've got nothing."

"Ah," Tsubasa said. "No problem. That's what we're here for."

"Mikan we've been over this," Misaki said. "Just do what you think is right for you."

"That's the point. I do not know what is right for me. Nor do I know what I'm good at."

"Come on. Everybody's good at something, Mikan. Being smart. Yeah, you're good at that."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I guess that comes in handy on _all _college programs. See? I'm a hopeless case."

"No you're not," Tsubasa told me. "We'll figure something out."

"Well we better, before I—" Just then, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and saw the caller ID. It was Hotaru. That was fast, I thought. I excused myself from the table and answered. "Hello?"

"Like I said, consider yourself lucky that I answered your message. Do you know what time it is here? Never mind. By the way Paris isn't like what others say. It's just a fancy city with a tower and full of expensive shops and cafe's. But the weather's better here than Japan so I plan on staying a little bit longer. So, what did you feel conflicted about?"

I smiled. It felt good to hear her voice again. "Hey, I missed you too."

"Same here," she answered, with that tired tone of her voice, but mixed with sincerity. "What did you want to talk about?"

I debated on whether or not I should tell her about UCLA, since as far as I can remember, that was sore topic between us. But then again, Hotaru is my best friend and she was calling me all the way from Paris at I'm guessing, two in the morning. So the least I could do was tell her.

"I guess I'll go straight to the point," I said. "Well, um, I'm not going to the University of Tokyo."

"You're not?" I could tell by her voice that she was wide awake now.

I made sure to keep my voice low as to prevent my sister from hearing me. "I'm going to UCLA."

The other line went silent, that I thought it was cut off or she hung up on me or something. But after a moment Hotaru said, "Where are you?"

I was surprised by her question. I was about to say Tokyo, duh, but I knew she meant something specific so I told her I was in Misaki's house since I was asking for a little bit of enlightenment on my course. Then, I had to tell her that I had until the end of summer to decide.

"Let me talk to your sister," she said.

"Hotaru," I whispered. "I haven't told her about UCLA yet."

"Well that's ridiculous. How can you ask her about your course for college and her not knowing where you'll really be going? I mean, seriously Mikan. Just let me talk to her."

"But—"

"Do you want help or not?"

"Of course I do. But—"

"Okay then," she said, dismissively. "Let me talk to Misaki."

I sighed, then headed to the kitchen. I realized I kept them waiting for little longer than I expected. Misaki looked at me with a slightly annoyed expression. "Well took you long enough. Was that Natsume?"

I shook my head, and handed the phone to her. "Hotaru wants to talk to you."

She seemed surprised. "Hotaru? I thought she was in Paris?"

"She is."

Misaki looked at me doubtfully before taking the phone in my hands. "Hello?"

They talked for what seemed like ages while Tsubasa and I finished the brownies and he went up and checked on Michiko. Or just to give Misaki and I a chance to talk. Finally, I heard Misaki say, "Okay. I'll tell her. Thanks Hotaru. Have fun in Paris!" Then she hang up and gave me back my phone.

"Well?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about UCLA?"

"Because, I wanted to tell you when I have my course decided too," I told her. "I didn't want you think that my future doesn't matter to me. It does. A lot. And besides, there's still Mom. I don't want to leave her, Misaki. I know she's still in a fragile state right now."

"Have you ever heard the saying where you should think of yourself before others?" She corrected herself. "Well, not a saying. But it's like a given law. Mom is an adult, Mikan. I'm sure she can take of herself. I'm not saying that you're wrong in not doing what you want, but I know that's what Mom wants of you, right? To go to UCLA?"

I nodded. "But it's hard to just leave. I was with Mom from the time Dad died until now. When you left, it was only the two of us. And even if things were hard during that time, we were still there for each other. Now you see how hard it is to leave her."

"But I'm still here," she said, quietly. "I might have another family, but it's always going to be you and Mom. And I promise that I will take care of her, Mikan. I'll be here for Mom."

I felt bad all of a sudden. It was like I said that she didn't love Mom. Misaki would be here. I knew my mother wouldn't be alone. With that comforting thought in mind, I stood up and gave my sister a hug. It felt like we were little kids again, where hugging each other was as frequent as playing the backyard. I didn't realize how much I missed it until now.

Then I remembered something. "Wait, you said on the phone a while ago that you were going to tell me something."

Misaki grinned. "Yeah. And I couldn't agree with Hotaru more. I know the perfect course for you, Mikan. But I want you to figure it out for yourself."

I groaned slightly and sat back down. "I actually went here for you to enlighten me."

"Oh don't worry," she said, reassuringly. "I'll give you enlightenment." She motioned for me to come closer and whispered in my ear, "Read your graduation speech again."

Now I was really confused. I didn't even know if I still had the copy of my speech. "My graduation speech?" I asked. "Why?"

"You'll see."

"But how will I know if I've figured it out?"

Misaki smiled at me one more time before she said, "You'll just know."

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say thank you so much for waiting :) i know it's been like forever, but like I said I had summer classes and they only ended a week ago. So, sorry and thank you :D this isn't the last chapter though, but the next one is. So I'm already saying thank you, thank you for all your lovely reviews and PM's :) anyway, hoped you liked this chapter!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters.**_

_**Okay, last chapter's up! Hope you enjoy this one. Thank you so much for reading lovelies xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>22<strong>_

I stared blankly at my laptop that night, wondering what Misaki meant that I should "read my graduation essay". I couldn't find the hard copy, so it was a good thing I saved it on my computer. Still, even as I read it like fifteen times, I had no idea what my sister was implying. Plus, I was already sick of my own writing. I closed my laptop and groaned. Now I felt more conflicted than before. But I was doing this for my own sake and my mom's so I shouldn't give up.

I opened my laptop again, and this time browsed through My documents. There I saw most of my essays since freshman year—history papers, book reports and term papers. I scrolled down, then I saw something that caught my eye. It was a word document titled, "My Dad". I clicked on it, then scanned it quick. I remembered this. It was still in the seventh grade when I made this. Our teacher told us to write an essay about our inspiration. I wonder why it was here. I read it again this time, my seventh grade words being thrown back at me.

_My dad is my inspiration. Not only that, but he is also my best friend. Most girls my age would consider their moms as their best friend, but for me it was the opposite. My dad and I did everything together. We tell each other secrets, we go to the movies together and we even shop together! But I'm not a tomboy, my dad and I are just really close. He was always there during my best and worst times. He was there when I got an A+ on my midterms that I spent weeks studying for, he was there when I first fell off my bike. He was actually everywhere now that you thought about it. I couldn't imagine life without him. Basically, the person who I am now is mostly because of him. My dad means everything to me. And I love him very much._

A lump now rose in my throat as I tried to choke back tears. Who knew my own words could make me cry? I couldn't remember what grade I got in this, but I do remember my teacher saying, "It was very touching and sweet. Although it was a little short. But good job." I also remember giving this to my dad on Father's day and he nearly cried. I remembered Tsubasa's words: _"Isn't it weird when someone's gone you remember all these things about them that you thought were only minor things when they were still here?" _It wasn't weird, but overwhelming that you suddenly remember all these memories.

I scrolled down the document, then I saw a note on the bottom of the page. My breath caught in my throat as I read it.

_Hey Princess (that's you Mikan!),_

_I searched for the soft copy of this so you could also have one for yourself. If you're reading this right now, you have to know how proud I am of you. Someday you might want to take a writing course in college because this is brilliant! I'm perfectly sure that the following pieces that you'll right will absolutely be perfect. I'm saying this to you now even though it's a bit early because maybe I wouldn't be there anymore when the time comes when you decide on your future. But I'm sure whatever you choose, it would be the right thing. And I know that you will make me proud wherever I am right now as you're reading this. _

_I love you so much, sweetheart. Remember that. Forever and Always._

_01/24/09  
>Dad<em>

Suddenly, I couldn't control them anymore. Tears started streaming down my face and my heart ached with so much longing for my dad. I wished he was here by my side right now. I wished he never had cancer. No, scratch that, I wished cancer never existed. All this time I thought it was my mother who needed me, when the truth was, I was even more fragile myself. It only took one letter from my dad to figure that out. My dad always wrote dates on his letters, and I calculated in my head that he wrote this three years ago. Which meant, he already had cancer then.

"I miss you Daddy," I sobbed. "So, so, much."

I didn't know what time it was that I woke up, but when I did, I felt my mother's arms around mine. She was humming something to me, while stroking my hair. I didn't want to wake up yet, because I knew my mom was who I needed right now. But the feeling didn't last long though, I wanted to tell her about Dad and the letter. Then I saw my laptop was still open, Dad's letter still on the screen. I knew my mother read it, so that meant I didn't have to explain anymore, which was good because if I do, I was going to end up crying again.

"What time is it?" I said, hoarsely.

My mother wasn't surprised to see that I was awake, maybe because she already knew. Mother's intuition and all. "Two in the morning," she answered.

I moaned. "Sorry, Mom. You should be sleeping right now. You have work tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Sunday."

"Still." I sat up slowly, then I felt my head spinning. "God, my head hurts."

I looked at my mother. Her eyes were red like mine. So she had been crying too. I cleared my throat. "Did you read it?"

My mom smiled at me and nodded. "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have. But when I got home and went to your room, you were all curled up on your bed and crying with your laptop in front of you. I swear, it was one of the scariest things that's ever happened to me. I didn't know what to do. So I took you in my arms and read it, and well, I guess I ended up crying too."

Now that I thought about it, I do remember vaguely someone embracing me and saying, "Shh, it's okay, honey. I'm here. Mom's here now."

"That's okay, Mom," I said, and took a deep breath. "I just, I didn't know what to make of it you know? Seeing Dad's letter I just... broke down."

"I understand," my mother told me softly. "Tell you what. Maybe we could talk about this in the morning, okay? We both need some sleep."

I nodded and my mom kissed my forehead. "Good night, Mikan."

"Good night, Mom. And thank you. For being here."

"Of course, honey. I'm always here." Then she turned off the lights and closed the door softly.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so tired anymore. I felt like I discovered something huge. Although I couldn't remember what it was due to all that crying. I grabbed my laptop again, and reread Dad's letter. I still felt a pang in my chest, but now that I let it all out, I didn't feel like crying anymore. Instead as I read it again, I suddenly remembered what brought me here. And I understood what Misaki said, by reading my graduation essay again. The answer might not be there, but it was right here on my dad's letter to me. Misaki might not have known about this letter, but still she helped my get here.

That's when I finally figured it out. I knew what course I would take.

* * *

><p>"Hotaru!" I exclaimed as I went in for a hug.<p>

We (namely, Ruka, Natsume and I) were at the airport that day sometime in late August for Hotaru's arrival. Ruka and I just dragged Natsume along of course, since Natsume and Hotaru didn't really have a friendly history. But he was here for me, and wearing a not so conspicuous disguise: glasses and contacts.

Hotaru hugged me back, and I gave both of her parents a peck on the cheek. "How was the trip?" I asked.

"Tiring," Hotaru answered.

"But Paris was wonderful!" her mother gushed. "Oh Hotaru enjoyed herself very much. Didn't you, dear?"

"Almost all our pictures are composed of her in front of landmarks," Mr. Imai added.

"Really?" I said, looking at Hotaru. As far as I knew, I thought she said that Paris wasn't all that.

"Mom, Dad," she groaned. "I said I needed those for my website. You know, if I get famous."

Hotaru's parent's and I laughed. While Hotaru glared at me. So much for a warm welcome.

"Okay so listen," Hotaru said to her parents after we were through laughing. "I'm going to have lunch out with Ruka and Mikan, so you can head home first and get some rest."

"Okay dear," Mrs. Imai replied. "Just be home by ten."

"Mom, it's just lunch out."

"Still." She kissed her head. "See you later."

"Here let me get your luggage," her dad offered. "And thanks for coming here, Mikan."

I grinned. "No problem, Mr. Imai. Get some rest, okay?"

"We will, thanks." He kissed Hotaru's forehead, and both of them chatted with Ruka for a while, then they left.

"What's Hyuuga doing here?" Hotaru asked me.

"Moral support," I answered, as Ruka now came closer and gave Hotaru a hug. They stayed like that for a little while, so I went over to where Natsume was.

"You okay?" I asked.

He looked at me. God, those glasses looked really good on him. "Fine. But some are already staring."

I looked around. Sure enough there were a number of people looking our way. But I was sure they couldn't recognize Natsume that easily. "Oh come on," I said pointing to Ruka and Hotaru, who were now kissing in the middle of the airport. "Give the lovebirds a break. They haven't seen each other in a month."

"That's the point," he said. "If I get attention, then..."

"Natsume it's fine," I interrupted. "No one here should recognize you. I mean, you haven't shown your face on tv for months now. Who knew if you changed you look or something? Besides, your disguise is full-proof, trust me." I winked at him, and he laughed.

"I'm going to miss you, you know," he told me. "Are you really staying here?"

I didn't want to tell him yet. He would know soon. So I pretended to be disappointed. "Yeah. My mom needs me. And my family is here. I know yours is too, but you just can't leave your career."

I hoped I sounded convincing. Apparently I did, since Natsume looked defeated too. "What did I tell you? It's all going to work out." Then he embraced me, and kissed my forehead.

God, I should became an actress, instead of taking journalism. Not only that, but I was also going to take some creative writing classes at the university too. I couldn't believe the answer was in my laptop this whole time. After I told my mother about it, she nearly cried about her baby growing up and all, but I knew she was happy for me. I called my sister too, and she shrieked over the phone telling me that yes, it was what she had in mind this whole time. Which leaves Hotaru for me to tell.

"Are you lovebirds done?" Ruka asked playfully to Natsume and I.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Natsume replied in a more teasing manner.

Hotaru cleared her throat and spoke to Natsume. "Nice to see you again, Hyuuga."

"You too," he answered, flatly. I could tell he was really making an effort to be nice.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Don't kill yourself. We have mutual feelings towards each other."

Natsume looked relieved. "Good to know, I guess."

"Okay!" I said, a little too cheerfully trying to break the awkwardness. "Why don't we go out and eat lunch?"

Ruka and Natsume went ahead, so that meant I had the chance to talk to my best friend. We both followed at a slow pace. "Hotaru," I whispered. "I figured it out."

Sure enough she knew what I was talking about. Her eyes softened and she smiled genuinely—the rarest of smiles. "Took you long enough," she said. "But I'm proud of you, Mikan."

"And I have you and my sister to thank for it."

"Not me. It was all your sister. I just suggested she think of something that made your dad happy, and she told me about that essay you wrote to your dad in seventh grade."

I stopped in my tracks. "But she didn't tell me about that. All she told me was about my graduation speech, and that I should read it. Then after a while, I couldn't figure it out, so I looked through my laptop and found that essay I wrote my dad in my hardrive. Then I found a letter there that my dad wrote to me, and that's how I figured it out."

"Huh," she said, thoughtfully. "I guess you sister was right. She told me 'Trust me, I know Mikan better than she knows herself'."

"Hey you guys okay?" Ruka asked looking at us.

"Fine," I replied. We started walking again, then I whispered to Hotaru, "Natsume still doesn't know though."

"Why?"

"He's going back to LA at the end summer. And so am I. I want to surprise him."

Hotaru sighed. "Well good luck with that. Your acting skills are as bad as your lying skills."

"Hey," I said, taken aback. "My acting skills have improved. Natsume totally fell for my disappointed act a while ago. So there."

Hotaru just shook her head at me. "Whatever you say. Oh and by the way, I missed you."

"Aww!" I hugged her. "I missed you too!"

* * *

><p>August came to an end fast, and before I knew it, September came. I was finally leaving for college. But I had to admit a part of me was excited, but still there's that thought of leaving my family behind that overshadows it. But I knew they would be fine. Everything would be fine now. After all my whole family was proud of me.<p>

"All packed?" my mother asked.

"Yeah," I said, as I sealed the last box with tape. I took a good look of my now dull room before I turned to face my mother. My room had been my sanctuary for like, eighteen years. And now I was leaving it all behind. Classes didn't start until next week, but my mother said that I should go there a week earlier so I could settled in in my dorm. As for Natsume, he was leaving the same day as I was, so I told him to come visit me before he left (or we left, but you get the point).

My mother pulled me in for a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much, Mikan."

"Me too, Mom," I murmured back.

She sniffed. "God I'm getting emotional am I?"

I cracked a smile. "Don't worry. You're not the only one."

Just then the doorbell rang. My mom let go of me and composed herself. "That must be your sister." The doorbell rang again, and we both shared a knowing smile. "I'll go get that. Do you need some help with those boxes?"

"I'l be fine."

"Okay, but I'll send Tsubasa up here all right?"

"Okay."

I plopped down on my bed. And looked at my now empty walls which used to have posters and pictures from family vacations. Now I was moving into somewhere new with new experiences and memories. I opened my purse and took out my dad's letter. I decided to have a printed copy of it, as to remind me that Dad was always there.

After all my boxes and suitcases were in the front lawn, we all said our goodbyes. I told them that Natsume and I were going to the airport together, so they were in on the "plan" too. Natsume hasn't arrived yet, which gave me more time to with my family. Not that I wasn't thrilled about him coming with me, because I totally am, I swear. I just wanted to spend more time with the people who I wouldn't be seeing in a long time Then I saw Hotaru walking up on our street, and I ran towards her and hugged her.

"What?" Hotaru said. "You didn't think that I wouldn't be here on my best friend's departure, right?"

I didn't say anything as tears now formed in my eyes. Hotaru and I had gone through so much together, and it pained me to think that she wasn't going to be there with me in college. Even though, she might be hostile and mean sometimes, I knew that she was only looking out for me.

"Don't give me waterworks, dummy," she told me. "I might get emotional."

I let go so I could face her. I knew she already having hard time keeping her stoic expression at this moment. "I'm going to miss you, Hotaru."

"Of course you would. I mean, who wouldn't?" I laughed in spite of myself and pulled her in another hug.

"Just don't do anything stupid there, okay?" she told me. I heard tears in her voice.

"I won't." Then I turned to face my family.

Misaki brought Michiko along too, and that was good. She wasn't sleeping right now, instead just staring at everybody with those huge brown eyes of hers.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Bubbles," Tsubasa told me, giving me big bear hug. That was now his nickname for me.

"Aw, me too," I said, patting him on the back.

Next I took my niece into my arms and spoke to her softly. I knew she wouldn't understand me, but who cares. "You'll be a good girl, all right? You won't give mommy and daddy headaches. And when I come back, you should already know your first word, okay?" I kissed her forehead softly and handed him to Tsubasa. Now, I was already in my sister's arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much, kid," she said. I could already hear the tears in her voice.

"I'll miss you too, sis. And thank you. You don't even know how thankful I am for all that you've done for me."

Now she was really sobbing. "What are sisters for?"

And finally, I found myself in my mother's comforting embrace where I felt the safest. She didn't say anything, because everything that needed to be said had already been conveyed during the past weeks. Then she said, "I love you, honey. Always remember that."

"I will," I said, choking back tears. "I love you too, Mom."

And as if on cue, I saw Natsume's car stop in front of our driveway. He was still wearing those glasses, but he removed his contacts. I first saw confusion in his eyes when he saw our little family gathering and the number of boxes on our front lawn.

"Hey," he said to all of us. But mostly to me. "What's going on? Are you guys moving?"

Before Hotaru could say anything witty, my mother took this as her signal to go back inside the house, with my sister, Tsubasa and Michiko. "Well I guess I'll give you guys time to talk." Then she practically gave my sister a shove into the house. She gave me an encouraging smile before they all headed inside.

"We're not moving," I said, in answer to Natsume's question. "Well at least not them."

He arched an eyebrow. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To college."

Now he seemed even more confused, which I actually found adorable. "You're going to stay in a dorm? But University of Tokyo is just—"

"No," I interrupted, taking a step closer. "I'm going to college in UCLA."

His crimson eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?"

I nodded, smiling. "And I'm taking Journalism."

"Really?" he said, with a huge amount of enthusiasm. "Then why didn't you tell me? God, do you know how miserable I've been over the past few weeks? After all this time, I thought you were going to the University of Tokyo."

"I didn't tell you because I wanted you to be proud of me." I shrugged. "You know, kinda have been my goal over the past few years."

"Well guess what?" he said, finally closing the distance between us.

"What?"

"I'm proud of you." Then he leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

I woke up to sound of my alarm clock on my bedside drawer. As I moved to turn it off, I caught a glimpse of the framed picture beside my clock. It was the day that I left for college and everyone I loved was there. Even though it had been six months now, and I still remembered that day perfectly. The way I hugged my family and friends goodbye (Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Tobita and Sumire all came a little later after Natsume did and it was a tearful event too, as I said goodbye to them), the look in Natsume's eyes as I told him the good news and the look on their faces as I (well, Natsume) drove away from them.

So far, UCLA had been great. I loved the course that I was taking, and I realized that writing is truly my passion. It might be kind of ironic that I was taking journalism, while dating a celebrity. But Natsume already told me that he didn't mind. He was already back on doing his work, and right now, he was shooting a new movie. We tried to keep our relationship a low profile, but you really couldn't avoid the paparazzi lurking every street. The bright side was, we weren't causing any controversy, which was relieving. I mean, I was just a college student anyway.

"You up?" my roommate, Nobara Ibaragi asked me. She was also a freshman like me, and one of the nicest girls I have ever met. She had metallic blue hair, and bright blue eyes. I found out that she was also from Japan like me, but instead of Tokyo, she lives in Sapporo, a very quaint countryside.

I sat up groggily from my bed. I could see that Nobara had just stepped out from the shower. "Yeah, I guess."

"Spring break starts tomorrow," she said. "I bet you're excited to see your family and friends again."

"I am. You?"

"About that." She had a guilty look on her face. "Remember how I told you that we could go home together for spring break? Well, it turns out my flight was rescheduled this afternoon, since my mom wanted me home earlier. I'm sorry, Mikan."

I gave her a reassuring smile. This was one of the reasons why I was lucky to have a roommate like her. She was so incredibly nice that sometimes I wondered if Hotaru and her would get along. "Nobara, it's okay," I told her. "I have to submit a thesis paper today, and I haven't even started packing."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine. Besides, Natsume's just finished his shooting so he's also going home tomorrow, so I could go with him then."

"Oh." She looked relieved. "That's good then. Oh, I almost forgot. My family's visiting my grandma in Tokyo. Maybe we could meet up?"

I grinned. "I would love to."

The following day, I met Natsume at the airport. He was still wearing those glasses, which was weird, because there really wasn't a need for a disguise anymore now that everyone knew we were dating.

"Hey," I said. "What's with the glasses?"

"Oh this?" he said, smirking. "I always had the feeling that you liked them on me."

I rolled my eyes playfully. But he was right, though. "Jerk."

He kissed me. "Am I still a jerk?"

I smiled, then kissed him back. "Nope."

At that moment, our flight was announced to be leaving in ten minutes. Natsume grabbed and my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaaaaaand, THE END. Again I would just like to take a moment and thank those who reviewed my story and gave me constructive criticism. Also, a massive thank you for those not so kind reviews, because believe me, they made me write better. ;) I really don't know if I could promise a new story right now, since I am also writing another fanfic. And it's all about One Direction! :) i'm posting it on another website, so if you want to check it out, just PM me!<strong>

**Again, thank you, thank you so much for bearing with my late updates. Haha. Oh and as for my other story which I haven't updated in over a year (so sorry about that) I promise I will finish that. All I need is inspiration and right now, nothing's really coming down on me. But I'll get to it!**

**Anyway, I really should stop talking right now before I get emotional *le sobs* so a massive thank you to everyone! I love you guys xx**


End file.
